Sonic Adventurer
by Ninetalesuk
Summary: When Dr. Robotnik decides to use a monster and 7 emeralds, only Sonic and his friends can stop him. But, they need the help with some characters from 'All Dogs go to Heaven' and 'Lady and the Tramp 2:Scamp's Adventure' to save Station Square.
1. PART 0:Aleena's Introduction

SONIC ADVENTURE.  
Part 0. Introduction. By Ninetalesuk.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my second fanfic on FanFiction.Net. If I do this story, I hope I'll  
enjoy doing this as 'Sonic Adventure' on the SEGA Dreamcast is one of favourite games!  
Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Big, E-102 Gamma, Tikal, Sonia, Manic, Aleena, Sir Charles (Uncle  
Chuck), Farrel, Lady Windimere, Sally, Rotor, Bunnie, Antoine, Robotnik, Dingo, Sleet, E-101  
Beta, E-103 Delta, E-104 Esplion, E-105 Zeta and Chaos are owned by SEGA and Sonic Team.  
Charlie Barkin, Sasha La'Fleur, Itchy, Bess and Gerta are from 'All Dogs go to Heaven' and  
are owned by MGM. Lady, Tramp, Scamp, Angel, Annette, Collette and Danielle are from 'Lady and   
the Tramp 2:Scamp's Adventure' and are owned by the Walt Disney Company. If there are any  
Pokemon names like Ninetales, Eevee, Totodile or Lugia, they are owned by Nintendo, Creatures,  
Game Freak. *Phew* The characters that are not owned by these companies are someone elses.  
I'm not in the mood to put them ALL down! Let the story begin:  
  
JULY 1999.  
Day X.  
  
'Disturb not the harmony of Fire, Ice, or Lightning, lest these titans wreak destruction  
upon the world in which they clash. Though the Water's Great Guardian shall arise to quell  
the fighting, alone its song will fail. Thus the earth shall turn to ash.  
  
Oh Chosen One, into thine hands, bring together all three. Their treasures combined tame the  
Beast of the Sea'-Legend from 'Pokemon the Movie 2000'  
  
Legends are legends. Thats what I tell myself. I'm Aleena, queen of planet Mobius. But, that  
was before a evil human that calls himself Dr. Robotnik took over my planet and done such  
terrible things! He turned a beautiful city called Mobotropolis into a nightmare city called  
Robotropolis! The citizens of Mobotropolis were split into two sections for Robotnik's taste  
of fun. There were the aristocrats, people who has much money that will save their lives from  
the mad man. And, there was the poor people. I wish I could do something to save them but,   
there was nothing I can do because Robotnik roboticized them and made them his slaves! That   
happened 16 years ago... Robotnik drove my family away. I had 3 children to protect.  
Sonic, Sonia, Manic.... In order to save them, I gave each one of them to a loving foster parent.  
When I left Sonic, I gave him to a mountainering couple that lives near Robotropolis. 5 years  
later, they were arrested and were roboticized! I was sad to hear their fate, but Sonic was safe  
as he left the house and lived with my brother-in-law, Sir Charles. To Sonic, his name was  
'Uncle Chuck'. I gave Sonia to a kind aristocrat called Lady Windimere and Manic to a theif  
called Farrel. But, the 3 foster parents were captured 10 years later and were roboticized!  
But, my three children met up with each other and formed a band called 'Sonic Underground'!  
Later, a young fox with two-tails called Miles 'Tails' Prower joined up with them and became  
best friends to my son, Sonic. Later on, they arrived on a floating island called Angel Island  
where a echidna called Knuckles live. Then, they met the Knothole Freedom Fighters in the  
Great Forest where they made friends with Sally, Rotor, Bunnie and Antoine. Sonic rescued  
a little hedgehog girl called Amy Rose, who has a crush on my son... What you heard about the  
legend was from a film... this legend is going to happen.  
  
'7 jems fill with power. One great evil will release a creature thats filled with pain and hate!  
There will be 6 heroes out there. Although their paths are the same, their goals will be   
different. The creature thats filled with pain and hate will grow when a jem filled with power  
enters in his body. If the creature gets all 7 jems filled with power, only 1 of the 6 heroes  
must use the 7 jems in order to defeat him'  
  
This adventure will help me meet my children at last.. as I haven't seen them in 16 years..  
So, the adventure will begin:  
  
JULY 2001. Day 1.  
LOCATION:Knothole Village, Great Forest.  
  
(The 'Sonic Underground' was getting ready for a summer holiday. Sonic the Hedgehog was standing  
on top of the SU van, overlooking the village. He saw Tails walking up to him with Rotor  
and Manic. Sonic jumped off the van).  
  
SONIC:Hey, guys. Whats going on?  
MANIC:Hey, bro. Listen, we can't come with you to Station Square.  
SONIC:What? How come?  
ROTOR:We're going to the Mystic Ruins.. I own a workshop their and I have a unfinished   
machine I need to finish...  
SONIC:Tails?  
TAILS:I wanna check out the machine Rotor is building. Reason Manic is coming along to  
make sure that I don't get into mischief. (Glares at Manic) Which is not fair!  
MANIC:Heh. Calm down, kid. I wanna see Rotor's machine as well. If thats okay with you, Sonic?  
SONIC:Sure. You can use my plane, the Tornado, to get to the Mystic Ruins.  
TAILS:Thanks!  
SONIC:And, theres a train station from Station Square to the Mystic Ruins. You know the rest.  
ROTOR:Sure, Sonic. We'll see you later.  
SONIC:Right!  
  
(When Rotor, Tails and Manic left. Sonic turned around to see Sonia and Sally walking up to them.  
Sonic smiled and pointed towards the direction Rotor, Tails and Manic were).  
  
SONIC:Tails, Manic and Rotor won't be joining us on this adventure....  
SALLY:We know. They told us before telling you.  
SONIC:Right! So, Sonia, are we ready to go to our summer vacation to Station Square.  
SONIA:Yeah, Sonic. While we're over there, we'll meet the Station Square Freedom Fighters.  
They are either lead by Charlie Barkin or Sasha La'Fleur.  
SONIC:Thats cool! Come on, lets get everyone going and go, go, go!  
SONIA:Okay, okay...  
  
(Sonic, Sonia and Sally went into the front of the van. Amy, Antoine and Bunnie went into the  
back of the van. It started up and left the forest. The waving hands of the other villagers  
of Knothole watched as they left. On a ledge that overlooks the village was a cloaked figure.  
She removed her hood to show herself that she is Queen Aleena. She sighed).  
  
ALEENA:It begins....  
  
JULY 2001. Day 1.  
LOCATION:Mountian Hill, near the floating containant called Angel Island.  
  
(The beautiful Angel Island was seen floating through the sky at night. A giant ship was seen  
flying towards it. Standing at the front of the ship was the evil Dr. Robotnik... He held a  
small crystal from his sleeve and held it into the air. The crystal grew blue and fired a small  
ray of blue light towards Angel Island. A few seconds later, the doctor smiled as there was a  
small explosion and 15 green lights zoomed out of the island).  
  
ROBOTNIK:Hahaha!!! Dear, oh dear. Looks like Knuckles has his fists full after all.. Hahaha!!  
  
(Robotnik didn't noticed that 3 of the green zooming lights headed to the back of his ship.   
Another 3 of the lights zoomed back to Angel Island in a different location while the rest  
went down to Mobius. Then, he heard some shouts from the island. The evil doctor rubbed his chin  
and smiled).  
  
ROBOTNIK:He must be fighting my new pet.. I wonder how it turns out.  
  
(Then, a blue puddle appeared Robotnik. He smiled).  
  
ROBOTNIK:Never mind. All right, now to begin my plan to take over Station Square!  
All I need is the 7 Chaos Emeralds! Then, Sonic will lose this battle! Hahaha!!!  
  
(As the ship continued its journey, Angel Island shook and fell to the sea. A red figure was  
seen gliding out of the island and headed to the town... His name was Knuckles).  
  
KNUCKLES:I have to find the pieces of the Master Emerald, and get my own back on that rotton  
creature. Whatever it is...  
  
(He landed safely at the city's park and fell down in a deep sleep.... What ever is going on,  
the adventure will begin...)  
  
TO BE CONTINUE... 


	2. PART 1:Sonic the Hedgehog's Adventure A

SONIC ADVENTURE.  
Part 1. Sonic the Hedgehog's Adventure A. By Ninetalesuk.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:Just a quick message here. I WON'T be putting the companies' name down like  
in the Introduction but, if you see names like Jock and Trusty, they are 'LATT2' characters  
and are owned by Walt Disney. Also, I have a reason why I putted down 'A' on the title above.  
Sonic is the main character of the game so he gets 10 levels while Tails, Knuckles and E-102  
get 5 levels each. Amy gets 3 and Big gets 4. The first part of Sonic's adventure will have 5  
and the next one will have the remaining 5. Right! Let the story begin!  
  
JULY 1999. Day 1.  
LOCATION:Station Square. TIME:17.12pm.  
  
ALEENA:Station Square was the only town on Mobius that was populated by both humans and Mobians.  
Dr. Robotnik didn't have enough power to take over the city as the police forces are super   
strong. Robotnik knows that the police can't leave the city to stop him because if the police do  
leave, Robotnik will take over Station Square. Many Freedom Fighters come here to rest. I   
wouldn't blame them as Station Square is like a paradise. Its setted beside the ocean, a indoor  
amusment park called Twinkle Park and a casino. It does sound nice... But, in this story, Sonic  
won't settle down for one second. Not when Dr. Robotnik is up to something and, this time, the  
Station Square police force won't have enough power to stop his new plan...  
  
(The van containing Sonic, Sonia, Sally, Bunnie, Antoine and Amy was arriving at the city.  
A group of dogs were waiting nearby the road. The van stopped and Sonic stepped out. He spotted  
the dogs and pointed to a male German Shepherd).  
  
SONIC:Let me guess, are you Charlie Barkin?  
CHARLIE:That is correct, Sonic. I'm leader of the Station Square Freedom Fighters.  
SONIC:I thought this girl, Sasha La'Fleur, was the leader of the fighters..?  
  
(Sasha La'Fleur, an female Irish Settler, stepped up).  
  
SASHA:Yes, thats right...  
SONIC:I don't get it. Which one of you two are the leader of the Freedom Fighters?  
CHARLIE:Erm... Itchy?  
ITCHY:Both of 'em... We chose both of them since they wanted to be leaders of the fighters.  
SONIC:Had you have anymore fighters?  
ITCHY:Well, we got Bess, Gerta, Shane (Sasha's brother), Shaina and Sannabelle.  
We also got a visit from a friend of ours called Tramp. Hes here with his family and friends.  
CHARLIE:Yeah, you can meet them if you want to...  
SONIC:Sure! (Calls inside the van) All right, everybody out! (Look towards Charlie and Sasha)  
By the looks of you two, I think you like each other.  
CHARLIE & SASHA:(Together) No we don't!  
SONIC:Haha! Bingo!  
  
JULY 1999. Day 1.  
LOCATION:Robotnik's Ship. TIME:18.00pm.  
  
(Dr. Robotnik stood near a big window and pondered).  
  
ROBOTNIK:I have the monster but, I don't have a Chaos Emerald! Where could they be?  
(Knocks on the door) Come in!  
  
(Sleet entered the room).  
  
SLEET:Sir.  
ROBOTNIK:What is it you want, Sleet? Have you found any radiation of either ALL the emeralds yet?  
SLEET:Negative, sir. We're still searching.  
ROBOTNIK:Shame. Still, I'll send my new pet to attack City Hall of Station Square just to test   
him out. And, to see if that rotten police force can stop him, that the same thing goes for  
the Station Square Freedom Fighters! You know what the first thing I'm going to do with them?  
SLEET:I don't know, sir.  
ROBOTNIK:I'll roboticized the two leaders, Charlie Barkin and Sasha La'Fleur, and put their   
friends in the cells where I can gloat at them. Gloating is my favourite part of begin evil.  
SLEET:Good, that sounds evil.  
ROBOTNIK:Doesn't it? Anything else?  
SLEET:Yes. Prince Sonic and Princess Sonia are in Station Square!  
ROBOTNIK:WHAT?!  
SLEET:Yes. They must be here for a holiday.  
  
(Robotnik rubbed his chin and smiled).  
  
ROBOTNIK:Well, lets give Sonic a small workout. Call the beast and my Eggmobile and we'll  
head over to Station Square.  
SLEET:And, what shall me and Dingo do?  
ROBOTNIK:Keep an eye out for a Chaos energy, of course.  
  
JULY 1999. Day 1.  
LOCATION:Station Square. TIME:21.45pm.  
  
(Sonia, Sally, Bunnie and Antoine were standing outside the Station Square Train Station.  
With them were Charlie, Sasha, Itchy and the Freedom Fighters. Others were Tramp, Lady, Scamp,  
Angel, Annette, Colette and Danielle. They were more but, too numourus to name).  
  
SALLY:Is this the train station?  
SASHA:Yeah! It takes you to the Mystic Ruins. Right, Bess?  
BESS:Thats right!  
SONIA:All right! This means we can get to Manic, Tails and Rotor in no time!  
TRAMP:Thats right! The reason the train is taking the explorers to Mystic Ruins so the train fare  
is free!  
SALLY:What are the explorers doing in the Mystic Ruins?  
CHARLIE:Don't ya know the legend? Long time ago, an area of the Mystic Ruins was home to many  
echidnas, Chaos Emeralds and small cute creatures called Chao! Today, the explorers are finding   
a reason why the echidnas suddenly disappeared. They are trying to find the ruins...  
SONIA:Ruins? What kind of ruins?  
SASHA:I heard its somekind of temple... But, there is no luck for them so far...  
ANTOINE:Zhouldn't we go back to hotel now?  
SONIA:You guys go on ahead, I'll go and find Sonic and tell him about the train.  
SALLY:All right!  
  
(As Sonia went into one direction and the others when into the other direction, a cloaked figure  
was standing nearby. She heard a small zooming sound and hid in the shadows. Sonia heard the   
sounds as well).  
  
SONIA:Huh? Whats that?  
  
(Then, a blur blur appeared on the side of the buildings. It stopped on top of the biggest   
building in Station Square. Sonia smiled).  
  
SONIA:Sonic... Will you ever grow up?  
  
(On top of the building, Sonic looked at the town and smiled).  
  
SONIC:Ah, yeah! This is great!  
  
(He looked at the night sky that was twinkling with stars).  
  
SONIC:Somewhere out there is my mom! And, I'm not gonna give up until I find her!  
  
(Then, he heard a sound. He looked down to see police cars zooming by. Sonia stood on the  
pavement and watched the cars zooming by and headed to the main area of Station Square).  
  
SONIA:Whats going on?  
VOICE:Sonia!  
  
(Sonia looked up to see Sonic landing in front of her).  
  
SONIC:Whats going on here?  
SONIA:I dunno... (Looks towards where the police cars are going) But, I think theres trouble  
brewing! That leads to the City Hall where the mayor of Station Square is living....  
SONIC:If theres trouble, I gotta stop it! You head back to the hotel and wait there, if  
its on the news, watch it, maybe I'll be there!  
  
(Sonic zoomed off, leaving Sonia behind.. As Sonia headed back to the hotel, the cloaked figure  
came out of the shadows and nodded. She went back into the shadows to collect something....)  
  
JULY 1999. Day 1.  
LOCATION:Station Square. Outside City Hall. TIME:21.59pm.  
  
(The police cars were parked outside the city hall. Armed police men were ready. A helicopter  
was hovering above with a newsreporter watching the scene with a cameraman behind her. A small  
glowing orb was hovering above the helicopter. The captain of the police force was near a   
police car).  
  
CAPTAIN:All right, men! Here he comes!  
  
(A watery creature jumped off the top of the roof and landed in front of them).  
  
CAPTAIN:We have you surrounded! Give yourself up!  
  
(The creature advanced towards them in a slow pace, leaving a trail of puddles).  
  
CAPTAIN:Lock on, men! Ready, FIRE!  
  
(The armed men fired their guns! The creature stopped. Used bullets fell from his body. There  
was no damage on the creature).  
  
CAPTAIN:Oh no! Our weapons are useless! All men, pull back! Pull back!  
  
(The armed police men ran off, leaving the creature behind. Then, Sonic arrived and jumped on  
top of a police car).  
  
SONIC:Whoa! What is that thing? Well, never mind! This can be fun for me! Here we go!  
  
(Sonic jumped off the car and landed near the monster).  
  
SONIC:Hey, ugly! What makes you think you wanna scare the citizens of Station Square! Eh?  
  
(The creature replyed by throwing his water arm near Sonic. The blue hedgehog jumped back  
and landed a meter away. He looked up and saw the creature advancing towards him).  
  
SONIC:That wasn't the answer I was going for! But, since you wanna fight! I'll be glad to do so!  
But, don't mess with me, ya brainless moron!  
  
(After saying 'brainless moron', Sonic spotted a brain in the monsters head).  
  
SONIC:Whoa! Next time, I better watch out for my words. Hey, wait a second...  
  
(Sonic jumped and curled into a ball).  
  
SONIC:Time to try out my new attack! The 'Homing Spin Attack'!  
  
(A blue blur came behind Sonic as he advance towards the monster's head, in his Super Spin   
attack. When Sonic hitted the creature, the monster disappeared and changed into a puddle.  
Sonic landed nearby and clapped his hands).  
  
SONIC:Yeah! That'll teach ya not to mess with me!  
  
(Just then, the puddle started to move and headed over to a drain. Sonic followed him).  
  
SONIC:Hey, ya big drip! Where ya going?  
  
(The puddle disappeared and left Sonic wondering).  
  
SONIC:Who was he anyway?  
  
(As Sonic wondered, the evil Robotnik was nearby. He was on the roof of City Hall and was   
watching the battle. He smiled).  
  
ROBOTNIK:You know nothing, fool! Its Chaos! The God of Destruction! HAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
JULY 1999. Day 2.  
LOCATION:Station Square Hotel. Pool Area. Time:11.04am.  
  
(At the pool area, Sonic was sleeping at a deck chair, tired from the battle against a monster.  
Sonia, Sally and Bunnie were playing in the pool. The SSFF were relaxing nearby. Amy Rose, the  
pink hedgehog, was out shopping. Suddenly, a small noise caught everyone's attention,   
including Sonic.. The blue hedgehog woke up and turned to the sky to see a bi-plane on fire.   
In the cockpit was Tails!)  
  
SONIC:Huh? Tails?!  
SONIA:Sonic! Whats happening?!  
SONIC:I dunno, I think hes gonna crash! Ahh!  
  
(Tails flew his bi-plane and crashed onto the sandy beaches. A small earthquake shook Sonic  
and the others).  
  
SONIC:Tails... *Sigh* What am I gonna do with ya?  
SONIA:Charlie, where did Tails crashed onto?  
CHARLIE:That Tails you call him has crashed on the Emerald Coast area.  
SONIC:Okay! Here I come, Tails! Hang tight, little buddy!  
  
(Sonic zoomed away. Tramp's son, Scamp, turned to Charlie).  
  
SCAMP:You forgot one thing, Charlie.  
CHARLIE:What?!  
SCAMP:The Emerald Coast has a killer whale!  
SONIA:A killer what?!  
SCAMP:A killer whale! Tails has landed where the killer whales are.  
SONIA:Oh no!  
SASHA:Don't worry. The Emerald Coast has only one killer whale and its friendly.  
SALLY:I hope so... I wonder whats Tails doing out there anyway...  
  
JULY 1999. Day 2.  
LOCATION:Emerald Coast. TIME:11.10am.  
  
(Sonic was running at full speed, leaving footprints of his sneakers behind on the soft sand.  
He arrived at a long wooden pier. He looked over the horizon and saw Tails sitting down beside  
his destroyed bi-plane).  
  
SONIC:Hes alive and well, thats good news.  
Hmm, whats Tails doing out here anyway? I thought he was with Manic and Rotor at the Mystic  
Ruins, hey... They mentioned something about a machine Rotor hasn't finished yet... I wonder..  
  
(There was a small shake on the pier).  
  
SONIC:What the...?  
  
(He turned around to see a killer whale coming towards him, pushing water Pokemon beside him   
like Magikarps, Goldeens and Horseas. Sonic gasped).  
  
SONIC:Oh no! Hes gonna ram me!  
  
(Sonic turned around and start to run along the pier. The killer whale reached the pier and  
smashed it! Sonic reached the end of the pier and noticed that the only land he can reach  
is where Tails is. He turned around to see the killer whale coming up to him. Sonic sighed).  
  
SONIC:If you got to be a Freedom Figher, you gotta stand up to your fear! (Looks at water)  
Yeesh, I hate water!  
  
(Sonic jumped into the sea and the killer whale smashed the wooden pier. Then, the whale   
started to calm down a lot. Meanwhile, Sonic was begin carried to the shore where Tails is  
by Squirtles and Totodiles).  
  
SONIC:Haha! I hate water but, I love Water Pokemon. You guys saved my life!  
SQUIRTLE:Squirt! Squirtle!  
TOTODILE:Totodile!  
SONIC:I wonder whats up with that killer whale... I think something was controlling him.  
But, what?  
  
JULY 1999. Day 2.  
LOCATION:Robotnik's ship. Monitor Room. TIME:11.45am.  
  
(Sleet and Dingo were watching Sonic going through the Emerald Coast. Sleet slammed his fist  
on the controls after seeing Sonic survived the water with the help of Squirtles and Totodiles.  
Dingo pointed to the screen).  
  
DINGO:What happened?  
SLEET:What happened?! Sonic survived! THATS what happened, you moron!   
DINGO:No, I mean, what was wrong with the killer whale? Why did it attack Sonic?  
SLEET:I used this hypno-sound that whales and dolphins can hear it!  
DINGO:So, it tired to attack Sonic while it was in a trance?  
SLEET:Ding ding ding, we have a winner(!)  
VOICE:Yes. Good work, Dingo...  
  
(Sleet and Dingo turned around to see Robotnik standing in the doorway).  
  
SLEET:Dr. Robotnik!   
DINGO:Sorry we failed you, sir! Don't roboticize us! Please....!  
ROBOTNIK:Ah shut up, you idjeet! I came to see if you found any Chaos Emeralds yet!  
SLEET:None, sir. None.  
ROBOTNIK:Funny.. Why did the Chaos Sensor say so?  
SLEET & DINGO:Chaos Sensor?  
  
(They both looked back to the monitor to see a picture of a Purple Chaos Emerald. They  
looked back at Robotnik and shurged).  
  
SLEET:No idea.  
DINGO:What does it mean?  
ROBOTNIK:It means a Chaos Emerald is nearby. And, I know where it is.. HAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
JULY 1999. Day 2.  
LOCATION:Station Square Hotel, Pool Area. TIME:12.01pm.  
  
(Sonic and Tails arrived back at the area. After Sonic introduces Tails to the Station Square  
Freedom Fighters and their friends, Sonic looked back at Tails).  
  
SONIC:So, what happened back there? Its unlike you to crash like that! You are a great flyer!  
TAILS:It was Rotor's invention. Its gonna be a sequel to your Tornado! With a new power source!  
SONIC:New power source?  
TAILS:Yeah, taa daa!  
  
(Tails brought a Purple Chaos Emerald out. Sonic's eyes went wide and stepped back a little   
while the rest were shocked).  
  
SONIC:Whoa! A Chaos Emerald!  
TAILS:Yeah! I found it when me, Rotor and Manic arrived at the Mystic Ruins, I found this  
emerald. Legend says there are 7 emeralds with incredible powers! I was lucky to find one  
of them.  
CHARLIE:You used the emerald's energy to power the bi-plane made by this guy, Rotor?  
TAILS:Well, Rotor made two bi-planes. The one I drove had some bugs in it..  
DANIELLE:Caterpies or Kakunas?  
TAILS:Very funny(!)  
SONIA:Listen, why don't we go on over to the Mystic Ruins?  
SONIC:We can take the Station Square Freedom Fighters with us!  
ITCHY:Charlie, Sasha, what do you say?  
CHARLIE:Lets go!  
SASHA:Yeah!   
ANGEL:What about that monster, the one that appeared last night?  
TAILS:What monster?  
BUNNIE:A water monster appeared outside Station Square City Hall. The police didn't have any  
power to stop 'im, till Sonic arrived.  
SANNABELLE:We saw the battle on TV at the hotel here! He was amazing.  
SONIC:Do ya wanna talk about the battle or go over to Mystic Ruins? If you wanna answer now,  
then follow me!  
  
(Sonic zoomed out of the hotel...)  
  
JULY 1999. Day 2.  
LOCATION:Station Square. Outside Train Station. TIME:12.30pm.  
  
(....and arrived outside the hotel. He turned around to see the others coming up to him).  
  
SONIC:What took ya?  
SONIA:Very funny(!)  
BESS:I'm getting fed up of that word, 'Very funny(!)'  
LADY:Who wouldn't?  
  
JULY 1999. Day 2.  
LOCATION:Staion Square. Inside Train Station. TIME:12.32pm.  
  
(Sonic and his friends walked into the train that will take them to the Mystic Ruins).  
  
ITCHY:All aboard!  
CHARLIE:Shut up, Itch!  
  
(The doors closed and the train took off towards the Mystic Ruins...)  
  
JULY 1999. Day 2.  
LOCATION:Station Square. Outside Train Station. TIME:12.34pm.  
  
(A cloaked figure came out of the shadows and sighed).  
  
VOICE:Queen Aleena?  
  
(Aleena gasped and turned around).  
  
ALEENA:Oh no! Robotnik!  
ROBOTNIK:Finally! I found you!  
  
(Aleena hid back into the shadows where Robotnik couldn't find her).  
  
ROBOTNIK:Agghh! Now I can't find her! I wonder what shes up to!  
Anyway, I better go over to the Mystic Ruins... and give my 'friends' a surprize! Hahaha!!!  
  
(Robotnik drove his ship over the train station and followed the tracks to the Mystic Ruins..  
Aleena came out of the shadows and sighed of relief).  
  
ALEENA:That was close. I wonder whats his plans going to be....  
  
JULY 1999. Day 2.  
LOCATION:Mystic Ruins. TIME:14.19pm.  
  
(Sonic and his friends exited the train and looked at their new surroundings).  
  
SONIC:Whoa!  
SONIA:Its beautiful....  
ANNETTE:Does anyone knows why they call it the 'Mystic Ruins' in the first place?  
TAILS:There are ruins from the past and its a mystery to us all. Mystic Ruins..?  
SALLY:I need to get some more sleep.  
SONIC:So, Tails. Wheres Rotor's workshop?  
TAILS:Right over there!  
  
(Tails pointed to a small hill not too far away from the train station).  
  
SONIC:Cool! All right, everyone! Lets go!  
  
(As soon as they arrived at the hill, they were greeted by Manic and Rotor).  
  
MANIC:Sonic, Sonia, Tails, how are ya?  
SONIC:Fine, Manic. I want ya to meet the Station Square Freedom Fighers.  
Lead by Charlie Barkin and Sasha La'Fleur.  
SONIA:Who both have feelings for each other.  
CHARLIE & SASHA:We do not!  
SONIC:Everyone, minus Sonia and the others, meet my brother, Manic, and my other friend, Rotor.  
ROTOR:Nice to meet you all.  
VOICE:Heh heh heh... Hello...  
SONIC:Huh?  
  
(A small ship hovered towards them. Inside was Dr. Robotnik!)  
  
ROBOTNIK:Well, well, well, if it isn't Queen Aleena's children!  
SONIC:Look! Its a giant talking egg! (Got some laughs from Scamp, Angel, Annette, Collette  
and Danielle).  
ROBOTNIK:Silence!!!!!! My name is Doctor Ivo. Robotnik! The greatest scientist in the whole  
world of evil!  
SONIC:Yeah right, Dr. Eggman!  
ROBOTNIK:Be quiet, Sonic! I am here to make my greatest plan yet!  
TAILS:You are always up to no good! Now what do ya want?  
ROBOTNIK:I want ALL the 7 Chaos Emeralds! I know you have one of them! So, hand it over nice  
and slowly and better not interfere or else!  
SONIC:Or else what, ya big loser?  
ROBOTNIK:Or else, I'll take it by force, the HARD way!  
  
(Robotnik drove his Egg-Mobile behind the hill and came up in a small machine. Sonia gasped).  
  
SONIA:Sonic! Do ya remember that designs Eggman has made a couple of weeks ago before we   
photocopy it?  
SONIC:Yeah! Thats the Egg Hornet! I thought it was a prototype!  
SCAMP:Shows how much you know! He must have finished it off!  
SONIC:1 good reason! Tails, Sonia, Manic, get everyone back! I'm gonna take this guy down!  
MANIC:But, Sonic, man...  
SONIC:Just do it!  
  
(Sonia turned to the others).  
  
SONIA:Everyone get behind. Its not gonna be pretty...  
SHANE:Ya can't leave Sonic there!  
SONIA:Belive me, Sonics one tough guy to beat....  
  
(Sonic turned to Robotnik and his Egg Hornet).  
  
SONIC:All right, Eggman! I'm ready for ya!  
ROBOTNIK:Then, let the battle begin!  
  
(Robotnik pressed a button and missles came out of two holes).  
  
ROBOTNIK:Fired homing missles!  
  
(Sonic jumped and the missles missed. It exploded on the ground. Sonic ran around in a circle  
till there weren't any more missles. Sonic stopped and crossed his arms).  
  
SONIC:Missed homing missles!  
ROBOTNIK:Right! Must be a flaw in the design   
SCAMP:Shows how much you know!  
ROBOTNIK:Shut up! Right, time to use my powerful weapon! (Pressed a red button) All systems,   
FULL POWER!  
  
(Two drills appeared from the holes where the missles were fired from. Robotnik drove his   
machine towards Sonic. Sonic took a great big jump backwards and Robotnik crashed in the  
ground. The two drills were stuck into the ground. Robotnik had a hard time trying to  
get it out of the ground).  
  
ROBOTNIK:Aghh! I'm stuck!  
SONIC:Stuck, huh? Here, let me help you.  
ROBOTNIK:Uh oh...  
  
(Sonic used his Super Spin Attack and made a big hit on the Egg Hornet. Robotnik's Egg-Mobile  
flew out and landed on the ground. His back was turned on Sonic and his friends. The ruins of  
the Egg Hornet was gone).  
  
ANNETTE:Oh, well.  
COLLETTE:Looks like its back to the drawing board.  
DANIELLE:Yeah!  
  
(Sonia, Manic, Charlie, Sasha and the others cheered while Tails walked beside Sonic with the  
purple Chaos Emerald in his hands).  
  
SONIC:Well, that wasn't so hard...  
  
(Robotnik looked at the wind-screen of his Egg-Mobile and saw Tails holding the emerald).  
  
ROBOTNIK:(Quietly) Gotcha!  
  
(He pressed a button and a metal claw came out and quickly grabbed the emerald out Tails' hand.  
Everyone gasped as this happened).  
  
SONIC:Uh oh...  
  
(Robotnik took the emerald and held it into the air).  
  
ROBOTNIK:Chaos could use a little snack...   
SONIC:Chaos?  
  
(A small blue puddle appeared beside Robotnik and formed into the same monster Sonic fought.  
Everyone gasped except Tails, Manic and Rotor).  
  
CHARLIE:Oh no!  
SONIC:Oh no is right! Isn't that the same monster I fought last night?  
TAILS:M-Monster?  
  
(Robotnik threw the emerald to Chaos. A purple glow appeared and Chaos came out with a stone  
arm on his right side with the emerald inside, formed inside his water skin. Robotnik laughed  
while everyone was confused).  
  
ROBOTNIK:Yes! Yes, yes, yes! Its really happening! Just like the stone tablets said it would!  
CHARLIE:(To Sasha) What is he talking about? What happened to that Chaos monster?  
SASHA:(To Charlie) Must be the power of the emerald! Hes absorbed its energy!  
ROBOTNIK:Listen up, Sonic. Chaos grows stronger when he feds on a Chaos Emerald that I'll give  
him. All he needs is seven emeralds within him. Together, we'll destroy Station Square!  
And, on his ruins will be Robotnikland, the ultimate city! The new generation of Robotropolis,  
where I'll rule it all!  
ANNETTE:Hes mad!  
COLLETTE:Hes insane!  
DANIELLE:Hes evil!  
ANGEL:Whats gonna happen now?  
ROBOTNIK:I'll tell you whats going to happen now, young female mutt! Me and Chaos are now   
leaving with the first ever emerald that Chaos have got within him and we'll search the 6   
remaining Chaos Emeralds! Ta-ta.  
  
(Robotnik pressed a button and a flash appeared. When the flash was gone, Robotnik and Chaos  
was gone as well! Everyone looked worried, except Sonic and Tails).  
  
ITCHY:They are gone!  
BESS:Good thing too...  
SASHA:Now, what are we going to do?  
SONIC:Tails?  
TAILS:I have one idea! Chaos gets stronger when a Chaos Emerald is given to him, right?  
All we have to do is get the 6 other emeralds before him!  
SONIC:Great idea, Tails! Sally!  
SALLY:Yeah, Sonic?  
SONIC:I want you, Bunnie and Antoine to go back to Station Square and see the mayor!  
SALLY:But, Sonic---  
SONIC:No 'buts', Sal! This is important!   
SALLY:All right, Sonic.  
CHARLIE:Sonic, where are we going to find one of the emeralds anyway?  
ROTOR:I have one idea...  
SONIC:Whats that?  
ROTOR:Well, after Tails was gone to drive my prototype plane... Tails, where is it?  
TAILS:Erm....  
SONIC:Back to the story, Rotor.  
ROTOR:Sorry, a cloaked woman came up to me and gave me a green stone that has the ancient word  
for 'wind'. She said, 'This leads to a magical jem'. I think she meant this will lead to  
a Chaos Emerald!  
SONIC:Right! Lets do it!  
CHARLIE:Hey, what about us?  
SONIC:Ya gotta help us! Your the Station Square Freedom Fighters!  
SASHA:All right, we'll do it!  
SONIC:Okay! Lets get this plan into action! Move, move, move!!!!  
  
(While Sally, Bunnie and Antoine went to Station Square with Shane, Lady, Ruby, and Danielle,   
the others ran over to a cave. They were following Manic).  
  
SONIC:Are you sure this is the right way?  
MANIC:Positive, bro. I saw this strange tablet that has the same symbol of 'wind'!  
SONIC:Okay!   
  
(They arrived at the cave and saw a green tablet with the symbol 'wind' on it. Sonic turned to  
Charlie, who was holding the Wind Stone').  
  
SONIC:Do it.  
CHARLIE:All right!  
  
(Charlie placed the stone into the tablet and a white vortex appeared. Everyone looked at it).  
  
SONIC:What the heck..?  
  
(Sonic felt he was being pulled).  
  
SONIC:Hey, what the...?  
  
(The vortex pulled Sonic into it, along with Tails and Scamp. The others were shocked).  
  
TRAMP:Oh no!  
ANGEL:Scamp!  
MANIC:Sonic!  
SONIA:Tails!  
GERTA:Where could they be?  
  
JULY 1999. Day 2.  
LOCATION:Windy Valley. TIME:15.23pm.  
  
(Sonic, Tails and Scamp landed on the ground and groaned).  
  
SONIC:Ah, is everyone okay?  
TAILS:I think so...  
SCAMP:Ahh.. where are we?  
TAILS:We must be in the Windy Valley area. There are rumours there is a tornado in here   
somewhere. I suppose we better find a Chaos Emerald.  
SONIC:Right, lets mov...  
  
(Suddenly, the area started to feel really breezy).  
  
SONIC:Huh?  
TAILS:Was it me, or did the area got a bit windy...  
SCAMP:Erm... Tails. Remember the tornado part?  
TAILS:Yeah! Why?  
SCAMP:Its coming!  
  
(Sonic and Tails looked behind them and saw the tornado heading their way. Sonic grabbed Scamp  
and shoved him to Tails).  
  
SONIC:Tails! Fly Scamp outta here and get to safety!  
TAILS:What about you?  
SONIC:Just do it!  
TAILS:Okay....  
  
(Tails spun his two golden tails and flew into the air. Sonic started to run and tried to get  
away from the tornado. He hid behind a rock and it was strong enough to resist the pull of  
the tornado. Sonic grabbed the rock and held on it for dear life. When it was over, Sonic  
slowly let go of it and sighed).  
  
SONIC:That was a close one...  
  
(Then, a shiny blue object landed in front of Sonic's feet. Sonic picked it up and smiled).  
  
SONIC:...but, it was worth it.  
VOICE:Sonic!  
  
(Sonic looked up to see Tails landing with Scamp in his arms).  
  
TAILS:Are you okay?  
SONIC:Yeah! I must say, it was worth coming here.  
SCAMP:What? Whys that?  
SONIC:Look what I am holding in my hand.  
  
(Sonic held up a dark blue Chaos Emerald. Scamp gasped while Tails cheered).  
  
TAILS:Yeah! We found a Chaos Emerald!  
SONIC:Yep! One down, 5 to go...  
SCAMP:Where do you think we'll find another emerald, Sonic?  
SONIC:I'm sure a clue will hit us...  
  
(A small paper hitted Scamp in the face. He took it off and growled at Sonic).  
  
SCAMP:Had to be me, huh?  
SONIC:Yeah! Hahaha!!!  
TAILS:Hahaha! Scamp, what does it say?  
SCAMP:Its says 'Go over to Station Sqaure and go to the hotel clerk. Gift and clue will be  
waiting for you. QA'  
SONIC:QA? Mom!  
TAILS:Lets get outta here! I can see the vortex!  
  
(The vortex was still there, at the area where Sonic, Tails and Scamp landed. Sonic smiled and  
putted the emerald in his backpack. Forgot to mention that. Heh...)  
  
SONIC:Right! Lets go!  
TAILS:Okay.  
SCAMP:Your the boss.  
  
JULY 1999. Day 2.  
LOCATION:Mystic Ruins. Outside the Windy Valley vortex. TIME:17.59pm.  
  
(Sonia, Manic, Charlie, Sasha, Tramp and the others were still waiting for Sonic, Tails and  
Scamp. Angel looked at Sonia. Outside, the sun was setting).  
  
ANGEL:They been gone for over 2 hours. Do you think they'll be okay?  
SONIA:I'm not sure.  
  
(Suddenly, the vortex glowed and a giant flash appeared. When they uncovered their eyes,  
three familiar figures stood in front of them).  
  
SONIA:Sonic!  
MANIC:Tails!  
TRAMP:Scamp!  
SONIC:Hows it hangin'?  
SONIA:Where were you guys?  
SCAMP:The Windy Valley area hwere we found a Chaos Emerald.  
MANIC:Really?  
SONIC:Yeah.  
CHARLIE:Now we have one Chaos Emerald and Robotnik has the other, where are we gonna find  
the 5 remaining emeralds?  
TAILS:Well, we got a clue that its in Station Square.  
SONIA:How come?  
SONIC:I explain it on the way back to the city. Come on!  
  
JULY 1999.  
LOCATION:Station Square. Inside hotel. TIME:18.45pm.  
  
(Sally, Bunnie, Antoine, Shane, Lady, Ruby and Danielle were in the lounge. They all got up  
when Sonic and the others entered the hotel).  
  
SALLY:Sonic! Anything happened?  
SONIC:Yeah, we found a emerald. Did you do what I asked you to?  
SALLY:I told the mayor and he said hes not going to tell everybody about it in case it'll cause  
a huge panic!  
SONIC:Good, good....  
TAILS:Sonic, the hotel clerk?  
SONIC:Ah, yeah..  
  
(Sonic walked over to the hotel desk where the clerk was waiting).  
  
CLERK:Ah, prince Sonic...  
SONIC:I'm here to collect the package that was left for me...  
CLERK:Ah yes.. here you go...  
  
(The hotel clerk gave Sonic a brown package. He brought up a small white parcel).  
  
SONIC:Whos that for?  
CLERK:This is for Miles Prower.  
SONIC:Oh, that'll be a little buddy, Tails.  
CLERK:Right, sir.. (Hands Sonic the parcel) There you go.  
SONIC:Thanks. By the way, who gave you these parcels?  
CLERK:Some woman in a green cloak gave me it. She said give these to Sonic Hedgehog and   
Miles Prower.  
SONIC:Right, thanks.  
  
(Sonic walked over to his friends and handed Tails the package).  
  
TAILS:A package? For me? Whats in it?  
SONIC:Why not open it?  
TAILS:'kay.  
  
(Tails opened the package and brought out a pair of small jets. He brought a note out as well).  
  
RUBY:Whats that?  
TAILS:This is called the Jet Boosters. I can put these on the end of my sneakers and helps  
me a bit faster when I fly.  
SALLY:Thats amazing.  
ANTOINE:Sonic, whats in your parcel?  
SONIC:Lemme check.  
  
(Sonic opened his up and brought out a pair of new red and white sneakers and a green bracelet.  
Along with the two items was a note. Sonic smiled and putted the new shoes on his feet and   
putted his old ones in the backpack. He clipped the bracelet on his right glove cuff. He  
brought a note out and read it).  
  
SONIC:Its says here these are the Light Speed Shoes which gives me the power to run along  
a trail of rings. It'll take 4 seconds to charge it up so, the Crystal Ring will reduce  
the power to 2 seconds.  
SCAMP:Thats sounds good.  
SONIC:And, it also says that the next Chaos Emerald is located in the Casinopolis.  
SONIA:Casinopolis? Wheres that?  
CHARLIE:Well.... (Points to a door) We'll just go through there where it'll lead us to  
the casino area. The biggest casino is Casinopolis.  
SONIC:Well, heres the plan. Me, Tails, Sonia, Manic, Charlie and Sasha will go to the  
casino and collect the next emerald... Sally!  
SALLY:Yeah?  
  
(Sonic took the dark blue emerald out of the backpack and handed it to Sally).  
  
SONIC:Look after this, will ya?  
SALLY:Sure.  
ITCHY:What about us?  
SASHA:You better get some sleep. Tomorrow will be tough finding the other emeralds.  
SONIC:Yeah, thats right. Now, lets move it!  
  
JULY 1999. Day 2.  
LOCATION:Station Square. Casino area. TIME:19.12pm.  
  
(Sonic, Sonia, Manic, Tails, Charlie and Sasha walked through the streets of the Casino area).  
  
MANIC:Whoa! Its sure is busy!  
CHARLIE:Yeah. Its get busy when its night time. I used to say that I come here with 50 Mobian  
dollars in my paw...  
SASHA:And come home at night potless.  
CHARLIE:Yep...  
  
(Sonic, Sonia, Manic and Tails laughed till Charlie spoke up again and pointed to a building).  
  
CHARLIE:And, here we are!  
TAILS:Whoa! THATS Casinopolis?!  
SASHA:Yeah. What do you think of it?  
SONIA:Its amazing.  
SONIC:If its amazing, THATS where the next Chaos Emerald must be!  
So, what are we waiting for? Lets move!  
  
JULY 1999. Day 2.  
LOCATION:Casinopolis. TIME:19.15pm.  
  
(Sonic, Tails, Manic, Sonia, Charlie and Sasha walked into the casino. In the middle of the  
huge room was a giant golden statue of Sonic).  
  
SONIC:Hey. Its me!  
TAILS:Wow!  
MANIC:I don't belive it!  
SONIA:Why would anyone would do a statue of you, Sonic? (Turns to Charlie) Why?! WHY?!  
CHARLIE:I dunno!   
SASHA:I know. Some woman asked the builders to make a statue of Sonic while Casinopolis was  
being built.  
SONIA:MOM!  
MANIC:Where?  
TAILS:Look! A Chaos Emerald!  
MANIC:Where?  
TAILS:Up there!  
  
(Tails pointed to the statue. On top of the statue was a Chaos Emerald. Its colour was silver.  
Beside the emerald was a line of golden rings. The line of rings lead beside Sonic. Sonic  
pointed to the line and smiled).  
  
SONIC:And, I found a way to get the emerald. Tails, when I'm done, come and collect me!  
TAILS:How come?  
SONIC:Watch....  
  
(Sonic's new shoes glowed. Then, Sonic's blue body glowed and the hedgehog disappered. The  
rings disappeared as well. The other 5 tried to look for Sonic when...)  
  
VOICE:Hey, guys...  
  
(They all looked up to see Sonic standing on top of the statue, holding the silver Chaos   
Emerald. They were amazed. Tails flew up to Sonic and brought him down to the ground to join  
the others).  
  
SONIC:...I got another emerald!  
MANIC:This is great, bro! We have 2 Chaos Emeralds while Eggman has only 1!  
SONIA:Yeah!  
CHARLIE:Shall we go back to the hotel, Sonic? We can continue the search for the emeralds   
tomorrow. We gotta get some sleep.  
SONIC:Sure!  
SASHA:For once, Barkin. You are smart.  
CHARLIE:Thank you, Sas- HEY!  
  
JULY 1999. Day 2.  
LOCATION:Station Square. Casino area. Outside Casinopolis. TIME:20.01pm.  
  
(Sonic, Tails, Manic, Sonia, Charlie and Sasha exited Casinopolis and started to walk when...)  
  
VOICE:Hahahaha!!!!  
SONIC:Huh?  
  
(A floating machine was heading towards them. They all jumped to get clear of it. As they do   
that, Sonic dropped the silver emerald by accident).  
  
SONIC:Oh no! The emerald!  
TAILS:Get it!  
  
(Inside the floating machine was Robotnik!)  
  
ROBOTNIK:I don't think so! (Presses a purple button) Take this!  
  
(Purple gas appeared and hovered onto Sonic, Tails, Manic, Sonia, Charlie and Sasha. The metal  
arm that took Tails' Chaos Emerald took the silver emerald. Robotnik drove away).  
  
TAILS:Hes--hes got the emerald!  
CHARLIE:Wha--what was that stuff he-he put on us?  
SASHA:It-its knock-out ga----  
  
(Sasha fell onto the ground and went into a sleep. Charlie followed along with Manic and  
Sonia. Tails fell asleep beside Sonic... Sonic was the one who was trying to stay awake..)  
  
SONIC:E-Egg...man.....  
  
(Sonic blacked out....)  
  
JULY 1999. Day 3.  
LOCATION:Station Square. Casino area. Outside Casinopolis. TIME:09.45am.  
  
VOICE:Sonic! Wake up, Sonic!  
  
(Sonic slowly opened his eyes to see Sally looking over him).  
  
SONIC:S-Sally?  
SALLY:Sonic, what happened?  
SONIC:Eggman happened!  
SALLY:Robotnik, oh no!  
  
(Sonic sat up and saw Tails, Manic, Sonia, Charlie and Sasha were up as well. They were helped  
by Rotor, Bunnie, Itchy, Bess and Shane. Sonic sighed).  
  
SONIC:Worst is that Dr. Eggman took the Chaos Emerald.  
  
(Sally, Rotor, Bunnie, Itchy, Bess and Shane looked at Sonic in horror).  
  
ITCHY:You guys found another Chaos Emerald?  
SONIC:Yeah, and Eggman took it from us.  
CHARLIE:BEFORE he knocked us out with knock-out gas!  
TAILS:The good news is that we still have the Chaos Emerald from Windy Valley.  
The bad news is that we have one Chaos Emerald and Eggman has 2 emeralds!  
MANIC:We can't give up! We can still win by finding the 4th Chaos Emerald!  
SASHA:Do you know where the next emerald could be?  
ROTOR:Yeah, I do.  
SONIC:Wha...?  
BUNNIE:Remember that 'Wind Stone' that lead to the Windy Valley yesterday?  
Theres a 'Ice Stone', left by the same woman..  
SONIC:Its Queen Aleena, my mom! She must be helping us to find the remaining emeralds!  
MANIC:There are 4 left, bro. We better find the next one!  
ROTOR:The woman said go to Angel Island!  
BESS:The legendary island in the sky?!  
ROTOR:Yeah... She said that Angel Island in the ocean right now.   
TAILS:Come to think of it, when me, Rotor and Manic first arrived in the Mystic Ruins, we  
found a mountain that wasn't on the Mystic Ruins map! THAT must be Angel Island!  
SONIC:Right! Wheres the 'Ice Stone'?!  
BUNNIE:Its at the train station, hun. Along with the others and two of Tramp's friends, Jock  
and Trusty.  
SONIC:Okay! Lets move to Mystic Ruins and get the next Chaos Emerald!  
TAILS:Right!  
  
JULY 1999. Day 3.  
LOCATION:Mystic Ruins. Near the Angel Island mountain. TIME:11.01am.  
  
(Sonic and the others walked up to the mountain Tails was talking about. Sonic looked at it  
and nodded. He turned to the others).  
  
SONIC:No doubt about it. This IS Angel Island!  
CHARLIE:How come its on the ground? Was it called 'The Island in the Sky'?  
SONIA:Yeah! I wonder what happened?  
  
(Sonic looked at a couple of dogs, who were holding the 'Ice Stone'. The 'Ice Stone' looked  
like the 'Wind Stone', except it was blue instead of green. The two dogs who were holding the  
'Ice Stone' were Jock and Trusty).  
  
SONIC:How are you guys doing there?  
JOCK:Och.. its heavy, mon.  
SONIC:Listen, once me and Tails take the 'Ice Stone' from ya, you and Trusty can head back  
to Station Square to rest.  
TRUSTY:Okay...  
  
(Jock and Trusty placed the 'Ice Stone' down and left).  
  
JOCK:We'll be going now..  
TRUSTY:We'll see ya all later.  
TRAMP:Okay, guys. And, thanks!  
  
JULY 1999. Day 3.  
LOCATION:Angel Island. Inside Mountain. Tunnel. TIME:11.10am.  
  
(Sonic, Tails, Tramp, Scamp and Charlie walked through a tunnel. Charlie and Tramp were  
carrying the 'Ice Stone' and followed Sonic, Tails and Scamp through the tunnel of Angel  
Island. They saw a ice door with the ancient word for 'Ice'! Tramp and Charlie placed the  
blue stone in the altar that was next to the closed doors. Its slowly opened up as the two  
dogs placed the stone onto the altar. A chilly breeze came out of the ice doors. Scamp shivered  
and pointed to the door).  
  
SCAMP:Wha-What is this place?  
TAILS:Angel Island....  
SCAMP:I-I-I-I know i-its A-Angel Island! What ar-area is this?  
SONIC:I think its the Ice Cap. THATS where the next Chaos Emerald must be!  
CHARLIE:Then, lets go!  
SONIC:No!You, Tramp and Scamp will stay here. Me and Tails will do it.  
CHARLIE:Okay....  
TRAMP:Are you sure? With us 5, we can find the Chaos Emerald more quickly.  
SONIC:Yeah, I'm sure. Thanks for the offer. Come on, Tails!  
TAILS:Right, Sonic!  
  
JULY 1999. Day 3.  
LOCATION:Ice Cap. TIME:11.34am.  
  
(Sonic and Tails exited the cave. They were on a downhill mountain. There was some Ice type  
Pokemon nearby. A lake was nearby that has Cloysters, Dewgongs and Lapras. In front of the  
two friends were a couple of snowboards. One of them had a note on it).  
  
SONIC:Hey, look... (Takes note off the snowboard). A note...  
TAILS:What does it say and whos it from?  
SONIC:Its from mom! Shes says these snowboards will take us to the Chaos Emerald at the   
bottom of the mountain. These snowboards will not only get us to the Chaos Emerald but, it'll  
also save our lives..  
TAILS:I wonder what she meant about that...  
  
(Then, there was a rumble. The Cloysters, Lapras and Dewgongs all gone underwater. Sonic  
pointed behind Tails).  
  
SONIC:I think THAT what she meant!  
TAILS:Wha...?  
  
(Tails looked behind him and saw an avalanch heading towards them. Sonic and Tails grabbed  
the snowboards and started to go downhill. They both tried to get more speed going down  
the slope to get away from the avalanch...)  
  
TAILS:Sonic!!!!  
SONIC:Yeah, Tails?!?!  
TAILS:Its gaining us!!!!  
SONIC:I know!!! I know!!! Yeesh, wheres the life-saving of these snowboards, mom?  
TAILS:Better question, Sonic!! Wheres the emerald?! Wheres the emerald?!  
SONIC:Calm down, kid! Just keep sloping!  
TAILS:RIGHT!!!!  
  
(Sonic and Tails kept on going downhill. They were able to preform some tricks as well.  
When they reached the bottom, they turned around to see the avalanch has stopped. They both  
sighed and high-fived each other).  
  
SONIC:That was cool!  
TAILS:You said it! Now, where can the Chaos Emerald be?  
  
(Sonic moved off his snowboard and walked a few inches away. His foot hitted something.  
Sonic bended down and brought a jem up. It was a green Chaos Emerald!)  
  
SONIC:Tails! We found it!  
TAILS:Yeah! Now, we are tied with Eggman!  
SONIC:Yeah! And, once we get another emerald... or 2... or ALL 4!  
TAILS:That makes 5! And, Eggman will have 2 so, we will win!  
SONIC:And, his plan of making Chaos grow will come to an end!  
  
JULY 1999. Day 3.  
LOCATION:Mystic Ruins. Outside Angel Island Mountain. TIME:14.19pm.  
  
(Outside... everyone was waiting..)  
  
ANGEL:They been in there for a long time...   
GERTA:I wonder whats happening....  
  
(Then, Sonic, Tails, Scamp, Tramp and Charlie came out of the cave, leading to Angel Island).  
  
SONIA:Sonic!  
LADY:Scamp! Tramp!  
MANIC:Man, what happened?  
SONIC:Lets say me and Tails had a snowboard getaway and another Chaos Emerald!  
  
(Sonic held the green emerald out. Sally handed Sonic the Windy Valley emerald).  
  
SALLY:You can take care of this Chaos Emerald as well, Sonic.   
SONIC:'kay, Sal.  
  
(Sonic placed the two Chaos Emeralds in his backpack and turned to the waterfall).  
  
SONIC:Now, we're even! Both us and Dr. Eggman have 2 Chaos Emeralds each. All we have to do  
is find anot----  
  
(Sonic trailed off. He saw a red figure standing near the waterfall. Manic, Sonia and Tails  
spotted it as well).  
  
SASHA:Hey, Sonic. Whats the matter?  
  
(Sonic ran off, heading to the waterfall).  
  
SASHA:Next time, answer!  
  
(The others followed him).  
  
JULY 1999. Day 3.  
LOCATION:Mystic Ruins Waterfall. TIME:14.21pm.  
  
(Sonic arrived at the waterfall and gasped. The others arrived and saw what Sonic was looking  
at. A familiar figure).  
  
ITCHY:Whos that guy?  
SONIC:Kn-Knuckles the Echidna! Guardian of Angel Island!  
  
(Knuckles was standing there, his face didn't look friendly. He threw his fist towards Sonic.  
Sonic jumped aside and looked at the echidna. The others gasped).  
  
CHARLIE:Whats that crazy guy up to?  
SONIC:Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa, echidna! Whats buggin' you?  
KNUCKLES:No time for games, Sonic! Hand over that emerald NOW!  
  
(Knuckles' voice sounded menacing. Sonic went into a battle pose).  
  
SONIC:Ya want them? Come and get 'hem!  
KNUCKLES:All right!  
  
(Knuckles charged towards Sonic. The blue hedgehog leapt out of the way and kicked Knuckles  
at the side. The echidna fought back hard, Sonic found back hard. They both landed and started  
to rush towards each other).  
  
KNUCKLES:Give me them!  
SONIC:No way!  
  
(They crashed into each other and fell. Sonic's backpack opened up and the two Chaos Emeralds  
fell out. Everyone gasped).  
  
TAILS:Sonic!  
SONIC:What?  
RUBY:The emeralds! The emeralds!  
SONIC:Wha...?  
  
(Sonic turned around to see the two emeralds laying nearby. Then, they started to hover and   
landed in a couple of hands, hands of the evil Dr. Robotnik).  
  
SONIA:No!  
MANIC:This is bad!  
ROBOTNIK:Hahahahahaha!!!!!!!  
  
(Knuckles got up and walked beside Sonic).  
  
KNUCKLES:Eggman? Whats he doing here?  
SONIC:Hes here because he wants the two Chaos Emeralds I found.  
  
(Knuckles looked at Sonic, surprized).  
  
KNUCKLES:Ch-Chaos Emeralds?  
  
(Knuckles looked at Robotnik's hand, which he is holding a green emerald and gasped).  
  
KNUCKLES:I-I can't belive this happening! You said Sonic was after the pieces of the Master   
Emerald and you lied!  
SONIC:Master Emerald? Pieces?  
ROBOTNIK:Well, never mind. Hahaha!  
SCAMP:Quiet, Robotnik! Give them back!  
ROBOTNIK:Never! Count them! 4! 4! 4 Chaos Emeralds! Speaking of Chaos.... CHAOS! COME FORTH!  
  
(A big puddle appeared beside Robotnik and formed into Chaos 2. In both arms of the water   
monster were stone arms with the purple and silver emeralds. Chaos looks more menacing.  
Robotnik threw the Windy Valley dark blue emerald and the Ice Cap green emerald).  
  
ROBOTNIK:Eat up, my watery friend.  
  
(Chaos took the emeralds and flashed! He transformed into a shark-like creature and was   
hovering about the ground. The 4 emeralds were inside rock-like holders. Sonic, Tails  
and Knuckles growled).  
  
TAILS:This isn't good!  
ROBOTNIK:Hahaha!!!! Chaos is now getting stronger! There are 3 Chaos Emeralds left and my  
greatest plan will work! Hahaha!!!  
SONIC:No it won't!  
  
(Sonic jumped towards Chaos 4 and kicked him in the stomach. No effect. Sonic suddenly  
remembered the last battle).  
  
SONIC:Darn! I forgot! Its the brain!  
  
(Sonic quickly moved up and hitted the brain. When Chaos 4 was down, Robotnik yawned).  
  
ROBOTNIK:Is that all you got?  
SONIC:Wha...?  
SONIA:Sonic, be careful! After Chaos took the 3 emeralds along with the first one, who knows  
what that monster got up his watery sleeve!  
ROBOTNIK:No Chaos, this....  
  
(Suddenly, the area was covered by a huge shadow. Sonic looked up to see a giant ship).  
  
SONIC:What the?  
KNUCKLES:Whats that thing?  
ROBOTNIK:Presenting my creation. My flagship! The Egg Carrier!  
MANIC:Egg Carrier?  
ROBOTNIK:But, it pales, hedgehog. The power of Chaos is greater than my Egg Carrier!  
Time is running out for you and your furry friends, Sonic... Station Square will be destroyed!  
Till now, adieu, my friends! Hahaha!!!  
  
(A beam appeared from the ship and teleported Robotnik and Chaos to the Egg Carrier. The  
giant ship left, leaving the Freedom Fighters behind. Tails turned to Sonic).  
  
TAILS:Hey, we can't let him get away! Sonic, remember the Tornado?  
SONIC:Yeah..   
TAILS:I got it at Rotor's workshop! We can use that to get to the Egg Carrier!  
SONIC:Good idea!  
KNUCKLES:Hey, Sonic. Sorry I attacked ya. I'll explain what happen later. I have a misson  
to be taken care of.  
SONIC:Okay, Knuckles!  
  
(Tramp, Itchy and Shane stepped forward).  
  
TRAMP:We'll go with Knuckles. What ever his misson is, we gotta help him!  
KNUCKLES:Fine with me!  
SONIC:Okay! Lets go! Sal, you take the girls and Charlie back to Station Square and report  
to the mayor. This is getting outta hand!  
SALLY:Right!  
SONIC:Okay! Lets move!  
  
(Knuckles, Tramp, Shane and Itchy went one way. Sally, Charlie, Sasha, Bess, Sannabelle, Ruby,  
Gerta and Lady went the other way. While Sonic and the others headed to Rotor's workshop.  
When the got there, Tails went in and turned to Sonic).  
  
TAILS:Sonic, wait here.  
  
(Tails went in).  
  
SONIC:Sonia...  
SONIA:Yeah, Sonic?  
SONIC:Go with Sal and the others, I got a feeling I might need ya at Station Square.  
SONIA:Right!  
  
(Sonia ran off. Sonic looked at Rotor).  
  
SONIC:Rotor, you and the others will stay here and find a Chaos Emerald! If Eggman can get  
the other 2 emeralds making Chaos have 6 Chaos Emeralds, at least he won't be powerful   
enough without the last emerald!   
ROTOR:Got it!  
MANIC:Right, bro!  
SONIC:Good. Now, whats taking Tails so lon---  
  
(The ground shook. The cliff near Rotor's workshop opened up to become a runway. The side  
of Rotor's workshop that lead to the runway opened up and Tails drove a red bi-plane out.  
Sonic smiled and jumped on the tail of the Tornado).  
  
SONIC:Ready, Tails?  
TAILS:Ready, Sonic!  
SCAMP:Good luck, you guys.  
  
(Tails pushed the control stick and the Tornado started to fly, following the Egg Carrier...)  
  
JULY 1999. Day 3.  
LOCATION:Egg Carrier Control Room. TIME:16.59pm.  
  
(Robotnik entered the control room where Sleet was driving the gigantic ship and Dingo  
was sleeping at a desk).  
  
ROBOTNIK:Everything is going my way, haha!  
SLEET:I trust that you got another Chaos Emerald, sir?  
ROBOTNIK:Not one, Sleet my boy. 2! 2 Chaos Emeralds! Which makes 4!  
SLEET:With 4 emeralds, there are 3 left!   
ROBOTNIK:Yes, thats true.. YES!  
SLEET:We will be over Station Square in a couple of minutes.  
ROBOTNIK:Good, good. Perfect way to scare the lives of the citizens, eh?  
SLEET:Yes!  
  
(Then, the ship shook. Dingo awoke!)  
  
DINGO:Eh? Whats happening?  
ROBOTNIK:Sleet, status report!  
SLEET:The Egg Carrier is okay!  
ROBOTNIK:Whos attacking us?  
SLEET:According to the report, the attacker is the Tornado bi-plane. Riders are Prince Sonic  
the Hedgehog and Miles Tails Prower!  
ROBOTNIK:Hmm, they are the perfect subjects to test out my secret weapon. Hahahaaa!  
  
JULY 1999. Day 3.  
LOCATION:Sky Chase Act 1. TIME:17.01pm.  
  
(Tornado was firing lots and lots of bullets. Robot figheter planes were coming out of the  
Egg Carrier but, Tails made sure he made a direct hit on them!)  
  
TAILS:Sonic! Looks like we're doing fine!  
SONIC:Good work, Tails!  
  
(Tails flew the Tornado in front of the Egg Carrier).  
  
TAILS:We made it! Eggman must have run out of robot planes!  
SONIC:Way to go, Tails!  
TAILS:Thanks..  
  
(Then, the nose of the Egg Carrier opened up to reveal a giant ray gun).  
  
JULY 1999. Day 3.  
LOCATION:Egg Carrier Control Room/Sky Chase Act 1. TIME:17.04pm.  
  
SONIC:Oh no!  
TAILS:Whats gonna happen now?  
ROBOTNIK:Sleet! Activate the weapon!  
SLEET:Yes, sir! Countdown to fire in 10, 9, 8, 7,...  
SONIC:Tails, fly us outta here!  
TAILS:Its too late! We're doomed!  
SLEET:...3, 2, 1, FIRE!  
  
(The cannon fired towards the Tornado. Tails drove the plane outta fire range except, the  
right wing was hit. The Tornado started to fall towards Mobius).  
  
TAILS:WE'RE HIT! AHHHH!  
SONIC:OH, NO! AHH!!!!  
  
(The Tornado disappeared behind the clouds. Robotnik was watching it on the monitor and  
cheered, shaking Dingo).  
  
ROBOTNIK:We won!!! We won! I killed Aleena's brat! I killed Aleena's brat!  
Hahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pull up some champange, Sleet! Lets party! Hahaha!!!  
  
JULY 1999. Day 3.  
LOCATION:Emerald Coast. TIME:17.45pm.  
  
VOICE:Sonic...? Sonic....?  
  
(Sonic slowly opened his eyes to see Sonia, Sally, Charlie and Sasha looking over him).  
  
SONIC:Uhh, where am I?  
SALLY:You at the Emerald Coast of Station Square. You were out for a half an hour!  
SASHA:What happened?  
SONIC:Eggman's Egg Carrier has a secret weapon and its not too friendly! Wheres Tails?  
CHARLIE:Hes not with ya. He must be at the Mystic Ruins.  
SONIC:Sonia! Go there! Find Tails!  
SONIA:I can't, Sonic. After we all got off the train, the station crew went on strike!  
SONIC:Strike? Why?  
CHARLIE:The station manager cutted their wages off 95%. It really ticked off the workers.  
SONIC:Oh, man.....  
SALLY:Sonic, what are we gonna do now?  
  
(Sonic was silent for a while when...)  
  
SONIC:Go over to Twinkle Park funfair.  
SALLY:Why? Where are you going?  
SONIC:A walk. I wanna be alone for a while....  
  
(Sonic got up and left his 4 friends behind.....)  
  
JULY 1999. Day 3.  
LOCATION:Station Square Casino area. TIME:17.51pm.  
  
(Sonic walked along the streets when somebody called his voice...)  
  
VOICE:Hey, Sonic!  
  
(Sonic stopped and turned around to see a pink hedgehog with a green bird flying beside her.  
Sonic gulped and stepped back a little).  
  
SONIC:A-Amy Rose!  
AMY:Long time no see.  
SONIC:H-Hi...  
AMY:Whats wrong with you anyway?  
SONIC:N-Nothing.. So, whats up?  
AMY:You see this bird beside me?  
SONIC:Yeah...  
AMY:One of Eggman's robot is loose in the city and he is after him. Can you be his bodyguard  
for a while?  
SONIC:WHAT?!  
  
(Sonic shook his head and took a deep breath).  
  
SONIC:Better idea, Amy. Lets head on over to Twinkle Park. Sally, Sonia and the others are  
waiting for us. Maybe they'll protect your friend.  
AMY:Okay.  
  
JULY 1999. Day 3.  
LOCATION:Station Square. Outside Twinkle Park. TIME:17.58pm.  
  
(Sonic and Amy arrived outside Twinkle Park where Charlie, Sonia, Sally, Lady and the other  
girls were waiting outside).  
  
SONIC:Hey, guys!  
SALLY:Sonic, what took you so lo-- AMY?  
AMY:Hey, Sally!  
SONIC:Charlie, Sasha, meet Amy Rose.  
CHARLIE:Hello.  
SASHA:Good evening.  
SONIA:Amy, whats going on?  
AMY:My bird friend is begin chased!  
GERTA:Oh yeah?  
  
(Gerta looked at the small green bird).  
  
GERTA:Who is he being chased by?  
AMY:Erm....  
  
(Amy scrached her head and looked to one side and gasped).  
  
AMY:....AHHH! THAT!  
  
(Sonic turned around where Amy was looking and saw a giant green robot heading towards  
them. Everyone else looked and gasped).  
  
AMY:Look! Eggman's robot is on the loose!  
LADY:Oh, great! That thing must have dropped off Robotnik's ship when it passed by!  
SONIC:Sally! Get the others with Amy into Twinkle Park! I'm gonna stop him!  
SALLY:All right, good luck!  
  
(Sally, Sonia, Charlie and the others ran towards Twinkle Park. Charlie tripped and Sonia  
had to help him. Sasha didn't noticed and ran into the park with Amy and the others. Sonic  
leapt towards the robot...)  
  
ROBOT:Subject:Sonic. Type of animal:Hedgehog. Target:Destroy!  
SONIC:Who are you?  
ROBOT:The name is ZERO!  
SONIC:ZERO?  
  
(ZERO launched a fist and knocked Sonic to the beach. Sonia got up with Charlie and rushed  
on over to Sonic).  
  
SONIA:Sonic!  
CHARLIE:Are you all right?  
SONIC:Wheres ZERO?  
CHARLIE:ZERO?  
SONIC:THATS the name of the robot! Wheres Sal and the others?  
SONIA:They went in Twinkle Park! Sonic, we gotta help 'em!  
SONIC:Right, follow me!  
  
JULY 1999. Day 3.  
LOCATION:Twinkle Park. Kart room. TIME:18.09pm.  
  
(Sonic, Sonia and Charlie rushed into a room with 3 hovering cars. A blue one, a pink one and  
a brown one. The blue car had a note on the seat. Sonic picked it up and read it).  
  
SONIC:Its from mom!  
SONIA:What does it say?  
SONIC:Its says to get to the main area of Twinkle Park, use these cars!  
SONIA:I'll bag the pink one!  
CHARLIE:I'll take brown!  
SONIC:If we gotta save our friends, we gotta get to them first before ZERO does!  
  
(Sonic jumped into the blue car and started to drive it. Sonia jumped into the pink one while  
Charlie jumped into the brown one...)  
  
JULY 1999. Day 3.  
LOCATION:Twinkle Park. Main area. TIME:18.11pm.  
  
(Three cars arrived at the main area of Twinkle Park. Sonic jumped out of the car and turned  
to Charlie and Sonia).  
  
SONIC:Right! Lets split up and find them!  
CHARLIE:What if we find ZERO?  
SONIC:If I find ZERO, I'll attack 'im! If YOU find ZERO, then yell for help!  
CHARLIE:Thanks a lot(!)  
SONIA:Lets move!  
  
(Charlie looked in a big pool that was found in the middle of the main area of Twinkle Park).  
  
CHARLIE:Anyone in there?  
  
(Sonia looked into a round-a-bout horse ride to see if they were hiding in there).  
  
SONIA:Sasha! Amy! Sally! We're here!   
  
(Sonic was searching on top of the castle-like buildings, jumping from one rooftop to another,  
calling his friend's names out).  
  
SONIC:Come on, you guys! That bot, ZERO, will never harm ya if we are together! Sally!!!!  
Sasha!!!!!! AMY!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Sonic, Sonia and Charlie met back to each other near the cars).  
  
SONIC:Any luck?  
SONIA:Negative, bro.  
SONIC:Charlie?  
CHARLIE:I can't find them. Have you....?  
SONIC:No.. I think they are not in Twinkle Park anymore....  
They must have left Twinkle Park or ZERO must have got them!  
CHARLIE:Sasha... no!  
SONIC:I knew it! You do care for her!  
CHARLIE:Yeah so what? I can't tell her my feelings!  
SONIA:Why not?  
CHARLIE:Shes been captured!  
SONIA:Oh, yeah....  
SONIC:Come on. Maybe we find them in Station Square! Lets move!  
  
JULY 1999. Day 3.  
LOCATION:Station Square. Outside Twinkle Park.  
  
(Sonic, Sonia and Charlie arrived outside the entrance).  
  
SONIC:Shoot! We lost them! I bet that robot is after Amy, Sasha, Sally and the other girls!  
SONIA:What are we gonna do? What does that ZERO robot want with Amy's bird friend?  
SONIC:I don't know, sis... Somehow, someway, we gotta save them all...  
CHARLIE:Quite, you guys. Listen.....  
  
(Robotnik's voice echoed across the city).  
  
ROBOTNIK:You haven't got a chance, Sonic! I will win! HAHAHA!!!!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.....  
NEXT:Sonic the Hedgehog's Adventure B.  
  
Read and review. *Phew* Its gonna take me a loooooong time to complete this story..... 


	3. PART 2:Sonic the Hedgehog's Adventure B

SONIC ADVENTURE.  
Part 2. Sonic the Hedgehog's Adventure B. By Ninetalesuk. 

AUTHOR'S NOTE: After making the first episode, I found out one special thing. Its will take a  
long time to make this story. But, it'll be worth it. Tramp, Shane and Itchy will be back in  
this story. I know Jock and Trusty had a short part but, they will appear in this episode for  
another short part, heh. After part 2 has been finished, you'll be asking yourself questions.  
Anyway, on to Part 2!

JULY 1999. Day 3.  
LOCATION:Station Square. Outside Twinkle Park. TIME:18.56pm.

ALEENA:As the story goes, the evil Dr. Robotnik is using a great evil plan that can end us all!  
His plan is to use a monster called Chaos to destroy Station Square.. Chaos can only grow when  
he collect a Chaos Emerald. So far, Robotnik has 4 emeralds and time is running out... My son,  
Sonic, and daughter, Sonia, are with one of the two leaders of Station Square Freedom Fighters,  
Charlie B Barkin. Right now, they have something called a mess in their hands. Amy Rose is with  
the other leader of Station Square Freedom Fighters called Sasha LaFleur and the women of the  
fighers also Sally Acorn. They are being chased by a robot of Robotnik's called ZERO. ZERO  
is after a small green bird thats with Amy. Sonic, Sonia and Charlie have lost Amy, Sasha, Sally  
and the girls and are scared for their friends if ZERO has captured them! My lob is to help  
them succeed and stop Robotnik using his master plan. With Chaos and his mighty ship, the Egg  
Carrier, what else has that mad man got in store for them! I only hope they don't find out,  
if they do... its up to them if they want to face it or not...

(Sonic, Sonia and Charlie were still outside Twinkle Park. Sonic was pacing).

SONIC:We gotta do something! We just can't stay around here!  
SONIA:I know. But, what can we do?  
CHARLIE:Maybe we can the people of Station Square if they seen Sasha, Amy and the girls or  
that ZERO robot!  
SONIC:Sounds like a plan to me! Lets move!

(Sonic, Sonia and Charlie started to run but, stopped. They saw a crowd of people standing  
outside the giant building. Sonic tapped a guy on the shoulder to get his attention).

SONIC:Erm, excuse me...  
CITIZEN 1:Hmm? Prince Sonic? I'm glad your here!  
SONIA:Whats going on here?  
CITIZEN 1:Some robot has broken into that building!  
CHARLIE:Robot? Sonic, that must be ZERO!  
CITIZEN 1:We tried to stop him or her because he has captured some women! A pink hedgehog in one  
hand and a net filled with a lot of girls in the other!  
SONIC:Oh man!  
SONIA:What shall we do now, Sonic?  
SONIC:I'll tell what you'll do. You and Charlie get some sleep!  
CHARLIE:What?  
SONIC:Listen! I'll got and see where this robot is heading. Tomorrow morning, you guys can help  
me find him! He can't get far, the station is still on strike!  
SONIA:Where is ZERO going anyway?  
CITIZEN 1:He went to the 20th floor that leads to Speed Highway!  
SONIC:Speed Highway, my kind of game!  
CHARLIE:Good luck, Sonic. We'll need to get our energy rest but, what about you?  
SONIC:I'm going in, thats what I'm going to do!

(Sonic jumped over a lot of people and ran into an elevator. As it closed, everyone cheered..  
Sonia and Charlie looked at each other and sighed).

SONIA:I'm going back to my hotel, where are you going?  
CHARLIE:To my flat, see you tomorrow.  
SONIA:Right. Good luck, bro...

JULY 1999. Day 3.  
LOCATION:Speed Highway. TIME:19.12pm.

(The elevator door opened and Sonic stepped out. He took a deep breathe and looked at the night  
sky filled with stars).

SONIC:Don't worry, you guys. I'm comin'!

(Sonic jumped and landed on a highway. He started to run down a slope and his legs were picking  
up speed. Faster and faster, his body became a blur to anyone who saw him running down the  
highway. Sonic couldn't even stop).

SONIC:Yeeehaaa! This is more like it! Hahaha! All right, Eggman! I'm coming to save my  
friends, no matter what!

(Sonic landed on a square platform and looked up).

SONIC:Man, oh man! That was GREAT! Now, where do I go?

(Sonic looked up and saw a helicopter. The leg of the copter was lowered to Sonic).

SONIC:What is going on here?

(The voice of the pilot was heard. The voice was a female).

VOICE:Sonic! Grab hold of the helicopter's leg. I'll take you to another building where you'll  
continue your search!  
SONIC:But, who are---  
VOICE:Quickly!  
SONIC:All right!

(Sonic jumped and grabbed the helicopter's leg and held onto it as it took him to another  
building. When Sonic landed on the roof of the building, the blue hedgehog turned to the  
helicopter and shouted to the pilot).

SONIC:Thanks! Now, where do I go?  
VOICE:Run down the building! Thats the only way to go now!

(The helicopter was driven away, leaving Sonic puzzled).

SONIC:Who was that pilot? Could it be...?

(Sonic shook his head and looked down the building).

SONIC:Oh well! I gotta help my friends! Here we GO!

(Sonic jumped and started to run down the side of the building. Faster and faster his legs go..  
picking up speed as he ran down the the big building...).

AUGUST 1999. Day 4.  
LOCATION:Station Square. Main District. TIME:06:19am.

(Sonic continued running down the side of the building and landed near a road where cars were  
zooming by).

SONIC:Whoa-ho-whoa! That was amazing! Now, where can Amy, Sally, Sasha and the others can be.  
Better yet, if I see ZERO, I better bring him down!

(Another car zoomed by Sonic).

SONIC:Hey, if ya wanna race. I'll race ya!

(Sonic took a big leap and started to run on the side of the building).

SONIC:Yeehaw! This is the best!

AUGUST 1999. Day 4.  
LOCATION:Station Square. Outside City Hall. TIME:08.09am.

(Sonia was sitting on a bench near the entrance hall of City Hall. She got up as she seen  
Charlie walking up to him).

SONIA:Morning, Charlie. Whats wrong with you? It looks like ya didn't get a wink of sleep  
last night...  
CHARLIE:Yeah.. I couldn't. I'm so worried about Sasha and my other friends.  
SONIA:I know...  
CHARLIE:I have some good news and some bad news anyway.  
SONIA:Whats the bad news?  
CHARLIE:Actully, they are together. The train station strike is out!  
SONIA:You mean its over?  
CHARLIE:Yep. This means we can go back to Mystic Ruins and see if Tails and the others are  
all right.  
SONIA:Whats so bad about that?  
CHARLIE:ZERO might escape with Amy and the others.  
SONIA:Oh no! Your right! We gotta find Sonic!  
CHARLIE:We don't have to..  
SONIA:Why not?  
CHARLIE:He found US!  
SONIA:Wha...?

(Sonia turned around to see Sonic coming out of City Hall. Sonic looked amazed).

SONIA:So-So-So-So-So---  
SONIC:Hey, sis.  
CHARLIE:Sonic! The strike at the train station is out. ZERO might escape!  
SONIC:Darn! We gotta check the city. We'll start off at the Casino are--- Sonia, whats  
the matter with you?  
SONIA:So-So-SONIC! How the heck did you get from the 20 story-high building to the Station  
Square City Hall!  
SONIC:Ran across some highroads, hung onto a helicopter, ran down a building, raced some  
passing cars and entered the City Hall to exit Speed Highway! Now, come on, sissy!  
SONIA:...What have I missed?

AUGUST 1999. Day 4.  
LOCATION:Station Square. Casino area. TIME:08.16am.

(Sonic, Sonia and Charlie arrived at the Casino area and sat down on the side of the road).

SONIA:Thats it! We lost them!  
CHARLIE:We can't give up on them!  
SONIC:Yeah! I'm sure they'll give us a sign!  
VOICE:SONIC! HELP!

(Sonic looked up to see a glass tube from the train station leading to the Mystic Ruins.  
There he spotted ZERO holding Amy and the small green bird in one hand and has Sasha, Sally  
and the other girls in a net over his metal shoulder in the other. Sonia and Charlie jumped  
and looked at Sonic).

SONIA:Your right, bro! They did gave us a sign!  
CHARLIE:No time for jokes! What shall we do?  
SONIC:We'll cut 'em off at the Mystic Ruins! Let's go!

AUGUST 1999. Day 4.  
LOCATION:Mystic Ruins. Near Train Station. TIME:09.19am.

(ZERO was holding Amy in his robotic hand. Amy was holding the small green bird tightly).

AMY:Let us go, ya bucket-of-bolts! I mean it!  
SASHA:Somebody help us!  
VOICE:Hey, metal head! You better give those prisoners you have to me or I'll squash ya!

(ZERO turned around to see Sonic, Sonia and Charlie standing in front of him).

ZERO:Well, well, prince Sonic. How nice to see you.  
SONIC:Cut it, number zero! You better give them to me right now!  
CHARLIE:Sasha!  
SASHA:Charlie, help me!  
ZERO:No one is going to help you!  
SONIA:Whys that?

(Then, the area went dark).

SONIC:Hey, whats happening?  
CHARLIE:Oh no! Sonic, look up!  
SONIC:Huh?

(At the sky, hovering above them was the Egg Carrier. A beam appeared and teleported ZERO,  
Amy, Sasha, Sally, Lady, Ruby, Bess, Gerta and Sannabelle onto the ship. Nothing Sonic, Sonia  
or Charlie can do to stop it).

SONIC:Stop!  
SALLY:Sonic!  
AMY:Help us!  
SONIC:Shoot! We lost 'em again!

(The Egg Carrier started it's boosters again and started to fly away).

SONIC:Come on! Lets follow 'em! They are heading towards Angel Island!  
SONIA:Right!  
CHARLIE:Okay!

AUGUST 1999. Day 4.  
LOCATION:Angel Island. Main area. TIME:11.01am.

SONIA:All I wanted to have is a quiet vaction but, nooooo!  
Robotnik had to come up with a plan to ruin it all!  
SONIC:Sonia, how can I put this? Shut your whining!  
SONIA:All right, all right...  
CHARLIE:Why are we here anyway? I can't see the Egg Carrier!  
SONIC:Oh yeah? Whats that?  
CHARLIE:What?

(Charlie looked up and saw the Egg Carrier passing by the mountains. Sonic smiled).

SONIC:I got a plan. Maybe we can use the mountains that has the same height where the Egg  
Carrier is and that way, we can get on it!  
SONIA:Good idea, bro! Good thing I brought some climbing equipment.  
CHARLIE:Lets starting climbing and save our friends!  
SONIC:You two do the climbing, I'll go through the mountain itself!  
SONIA:Sonic! The mountain you are talking about is called Red Mountain!  
SONIC:Hot, hot, hot!  
SONIA:Yeah, it is hot! It has the fire-type Pokemon like Charmander, Charmeleon, Charizard,  
Ninetales, Magmar, Flareon, Moltres, Ho-oh...  
CHARLIE:Listen, I hate to intrupt your talking about fire Pokemon but, the Egg Carrier is  
getting away!  
SONIC:Look, you go your way, I'll go my way!  
SONIA:Fine!  
SONIC:Fine!  
SONIA:Fine!  
SONIC:Fine! Lets go!

(Sonic zoomed off. Sonia sighed and looked at Charlie).

SONIA:He'll be sorry!  
CHARLIE:Right, lets get a move on!

AUGUST 1999. Day 4.  
LOCATION:Red Mountain. Outside door leading inside moutain. TIME:12.01pm.

(Sonic stood outside the door and sighed).

SONIC:Darn! The doors closed! I can't get in! I should have stayed with Sonia and Charlie!

(He looked at the door and sighed. He didn't noticed a small white orb floating towards him  
behind. When it entered his body, Sonic glowed. He gasped at his new energy).

SONIC:Oooh, man! That feels good! Must the the legendary Ancient Light! Now, I can use the  
Light Speed Attack!

(Sonic looked up to see a switch above him).

SONIC:And, I can test my new skill by destroying THAT!

(Sonic started to glow a bright blue and launched himself towards the switch. When he hit it,  
a sound of creaking was heard. Sonic landed in front of the doors and was able to enter).

SONIC:All right! 'ang on, guys! I'm comin'!

AUGUST 1999. Day 4.  
LOCATION:Red Mountain. TIME:12.05pm.

(Slowly, Sonic was stepping over some stepping stones. He was trying to make sure he doesn't  
fall into the hot molten lava. Along his way, he saw Magmars swimming in the lava and Vulpixs  
sleeping. Sonic smiled).

SONIC:I guess THEY are having a good vacation. While they are relaxing, I'm trying to save a  
city from destruction of a mad-man!

(Sonic jumped over on stepping stone to another. Sonic's smile turned into a frown).

SONIC:But, what about Sonia and Charlie? I hope they'll be okay!

(Sonic jumped off another stepping stone but, landed on a Charizard's head and a Arcanine's  
head. They both roared in pain).

CHARIZARD:Charrr!  
ARCANINE:Arrrcannnn!  
SONIC:Whoops! Sorry about that!

(Charizard and Arcanine started to chase Sonic).

SONIC:I guess they don't take the sorry very good!

(Sonic started to run a bit quicker).

SONIC:Sorry, you guys. I'll catch ya later!

(With that, Sonic zoomed off. Leaving Charizard and Arcanine behind...)

CHARIZARD:Char...izard...?  
ARCANINE:Ar...can...ine...?

(Sonic laughed as he landed on another stepping stone).

SONIC:Boy, I guess THAT surprized 'em! Haha!

(Suddenly, the stone started to shake underneath Sonic. A hot molten lava gushed out and  
rocketed the stone with Sonic on it out of the mountain through a hole).

SONIC:Yeah! This is the only way to travel, haha!

AUGUST 1999. Day 4.  
LOCATION:Red Mountain. On the side of the volcano. TIME:12.43pm.

(Sonia and Charlie were climbing up the side of the mountain).

SONIA:Boy, how long do ya think when we'll get to where the Egg Carrier's height will be?  
CHARLIE:For the 1, 000, 000th time, I DO NOT KNOW!  
SONIA:Ya know, I think Sonic had the right idea! This is tough!  
CHARLIE:Well, when we get up there, we'll wait for Sonic.

(As they reached a cliff...)

SONIC:What took ya guys so long?  
SONIA & CHARLIE:Sonic?  
SONIC:Hello...  
SONIA:How...?  
SONIC:I went into a mountain and I used a lava gusher that rocketed me outta there. If ya  
wondering how, I was standing on a platform.  
SONIA:Oh...  
CHARLIE:Well, wheres the Egg Carrier?  
SONIC:There it is!

(The Egg Carrier was passing by them. But, even though they were close, it was still too far  
for Sonic, Sonia and Charlie to reach it).

SONIC:No... We failed...  
SONIA:Your right...  
SONIC:With the Tornado off line... theres no other way to get on the Egg Carrier...  
CHARLIE:Wha.. What do ya think hes going to do to them after he gets the little green bird  
away from Amy?  
SONIC:He...He'll roboticize them... Sasha will be Eggman's slave!  
CHARLIE:What? NO!  
SONIC:I'm sorry, Charlie.. Theres nothing we can d---  
VOICE:Sonic!

(Sonic turned around to see a blue bi-plane flying up to them. Behind them was a grey transport  
plane. Inside the cockpit of the blue bi-plane was Tails).

SONIC:Tails!  
TAILS:Hey, Sonic.  
SONIA:I'm glad you're okay.  
TAILS:Thanks. Sonic, you get on the tail of my new Tornado 2! Sonia and Charlie can get into  
the Windy plane.  
SONIC:Tornado 2? All right. Cool!

(Sonic jumped on the back of the Tornado 2 while Sonia and Charlie got into the Windy plane).

SONIC:All right! LETS MOVE IT!

AUGUST 1999. Day 4.  
LOCATION:Egg Carrier. Control Room. TIME:12.59pm.

(Robotnik entered the room in a happy mood. Sleet was at the steering wheel while Dingo was  
at the radar).

ROBOTNIK:Afternoon, lackies.  
SLEET:Afternoon, sir. Anything good for you today?  
ROBOTNIK:Its excellent, Sleet! I have 4 Chaos Emeralds, Chaos is strong and my Egg Carrier  
is running beautifuly! What can go wrong?  
DINGO:Robotnik sir, what are these flashes on the radar?  
ROBOTNIK:Flashes? Hmm..., I guess the cannon fire wasn't much for Sonic and Tails to die!  
Somehow, they must have survived! Never mind, send the Robot Flyers Model 2!  
SLEET:Yes, sir!

AUGUST 1999. Day 4.  
LOCATION:Sky Chase Act 2. TIME:13.01pm.

(The Tornado 2 was flying close to the Egg Carrier. Tails picked up the radio and called  
to Rotor, who was flying the Windy plane).

TAILS:Hey, Rotor! Can you hear me? Over!  
ROTOR:This is Rotor. Sonia and Charlie told me some bad news.  
TAILS;I know, Sonic told me. Listen, I'm gonna use the Tornado 2 to blast the Egg Carrier's  
defense planes and the main cannon itself.  
SONIC:Main cannon! Tails! That thing almost killed me and you when we were driving the  
Tornado 1! How can we defeat this thing?  
TAILS:Leave everything to me, Sonic! Just hang on! I'm going in, Rotor!  
ROTOR:Good luck, Tails, Sonic!

(Tails placed the radio down and pushed the control stick forward. The Tornado 2 flew  
towards the Egg Carrier. New and improved robot planes came out of the Egg Carrier and  
started to attack. Tails pressed a button and homing missles were fired from the wings of  
the Tornado 2. After they were hit, Sonic slammed his fist in rage).

SONIC:This is tough!  
TAILS:Hold on, Sonic! Let me battle them for a few minutes before we go into over drive!  
SONIC:Over dri---WHOA!

(Tails drove the Tornado 2 to a side to duck an attack from a robot plane!)

TAILS:That was close!  
SONIC:Tails! When will you turn the Tornado 2 into over drive?  
TAILS:When I have enough power! Wait a couple of minutes, will ya?  
SONIC:Okay, as long as Eggman gives US a couple of minutes!

AUGUST 1999. Day 4.  
LOCATION:Egg Carrier. Storage Room. TIME:13.04pm.

(3 roboticized Mobians were pushing some crates into place. The same glowing orb that was  
hovering above in helicopter in Station Square where Sonic first fought Chaos floated towards  
them. When the orb hitted the 3 slaves, a flash appeared! In their place were flesh and boned  
Mobians. The three of them looked around, confused).

FIGURE 1:Whe-Where are we?  
FIGURE 2:I-I don't know!  
FIGURE 3:Hold on a second. Last thing I remember was waiting for my foster kid to come back  
and Robotnik's SWAT-bots showed up!  
FIGURE 1:Yes, come to think of it... I remember you two! We were ALL roboticized at the same  
time! Troublesome Robotnik!  
VOICE:That is correct!

(The three of them looked at the glowing orb and gasped at it).

VOICE:Is your name Sir Charles Hedgehog?  
FIGURE 1 (Sir Charles):Y-Yes..  
VOICE:And your name is Lady Windimere?  
FIGURE 2 (Lady Windimere):O-Of course.  
VOICE:And you are Farrel?  
FIGURE 3 (Farrel):Yep.  
VOICE:Then, you'll need to help Sonic, Sonia, Manic and their friends to stop Robotnik's plan.  
SIR CHARLES:Of course! No I remember you two! You were looking after my neice and nephew!  
Sonia and Manic!  
FARREL:Hold on a second, aren't you the brother of the king? If Manic is your nephew, does  
that make him...?  
SIR CHARLES:A prince, yes.  
LADY WINDIMERE:Sonia is a princess!  
SIR CHARLES:Yes. And Aleena's third child is Sonic. Glowing orb, where is the three children?  
Where are we? Whats Robotnik's plan?  
VOICE:Its like this...

AUGUST 1999. Day 4.  
LOCATION:Sky Chase Act 2. TIME:13.06pm.

SONIC:Tails! How much does this thing need to go over-drive!  
TAILS:Just one more minute, Sonic! I only hope it works!  
SONIC:You only get one chance, kid! Hurry up!  
TAILS:All right! All right!

AUGUST 1999. Day 4.  
LOCATION:Egg Carrier. Storage Room. TIME:13.06pm.

VOICE:And thats what happened...  
SIR CHARLIE:Your right! We must help them to stop Robotnik!  
LADY WINDIMERE:How?  
VOICE:I must go! I'll use my power to show you the battle outside. Once they get on, you must  
leave the storage room and help them!  
FARREL:Right!

(A flash appeared and a glowing monitor appeared in front of them. They saw Sonic and Tails  
flying in the Tornado 2 and destroying the Robot Flyers Model 2. One look at the Egg Carrier  
sends them chills down their spines. Sir Charles sighed as he looked at Sonic).

SIR CHARLIE:Heh heh! Sonie...

AUGUST 1999. Day 4.  
LOCATION:Sky Chase Act 2. TIME:13.07pm.

(The Tornado 2 flew in front of the Egg Carrier).

TAILS:Not too bad! Plus, I'm ready to go over-drive!  
SONIC:I hope you know what you are doing, Tails!  
TAILS:Watch this!

(Tails hitted a button on the Tornado 2 and a metal hand came out of the side to lift Sonic  
up off the end of the plane).

TAILS:Tornado Transform!

(In a blink of an eye, the blue bi-plane changed into a blue jet plane! The metal hand placed  
Sonic back on the end of the plane).

SONIC:All right, Tails! This is way cooler than I think! You right! This is more powerful  
than the first Tornado!  
TAILS:Thanks, Sonic! Lets do it to it!

(Tails pushed the control stick forwards and started a new attack on the Egg Carrier. Remaining  
robot planes were shot down easily).

AUGUST 1999. Day 4.  
LOCATION:Egg Carrier. Control room. TIME:13.09pm.

(Sleet slammed his fist onto the controls).

SLEET:If thats the game they want to play, then I'll end round 2 and this time, they are dead  
meat for the Aerodactlys! Starting cannon fire in 3 seconds!

AUGUST 1999. Day 4.  
LOCATION:Egg Carrier. Control room/Sky Chase Act 2. TIME:13.09pm.

(Tails drove the Tornado 2 jet mode in front of the Egg Carrier's cannon. It started to open  
up. A giant laser fired but, missed as Tails drove the machine out of its way. Sleet gasped  
and pressed a few buttons).

SLEET:Ahh! Ahh! I can't get it closed!  
ROBOTNIK:No! You can't, you idiot! You almost took every energy out of the Egg Carrier to fire  
the cannon! Wait for a minute and they energy will back on line so you can close the cannon's  
door! Boy, what can get any worse then this!

(Tails pressed a couple of buttons).

TAILS:Nows our chance to finish that cannon off! Fire Mega Missles!

(The 4 colourful missles fired and made a direct hit on the cannon. A giant explosion appeared.  
The cannon door closed while there were cheers from the Windy plane, the storage room and Sonic  
and Tails themselves).

TAILS:We did it!  
SONIC:All right, Tails!

AUGUST 1999. Day 4.  
LOCATION:Sky Chase Act 2/Egg Carrier Runway. TIME:13.11pm.

(Tails was driving the Tornado 2 to land. The Windy plane was right behind them).

TAILS:Comin' in tight!  
SONIC:We gotta land on the Egg Carrier!

(Then, there was a crackles. Tails picked it up and spoke to it and gasped. Tails looked at  
Sonic and smiles sheeplishly).

TAILS:Sonic, that was Rotor. We have a problem.  
SONIC:Whats that?  
TAILS:Theres no landing gear in this mode!  
SONIC:WHAT?

(The Tornado 2 did land on the Egg Carrier except, not a smooth landing. Sonic picked himself  
up from the runway and looked at Tails).

SONIC:Mental note, kid! Remember to put the landing gear into the jet mode of Tornado 2.  
TAILS:Yes, Sonic...

AUGUST 1999. Day 4.  
LOCATION:Egg Carrier. Storage room. TIME:13.14pm.

(The glowing monitor disappeared. Sir Charles nodded and turned to Lady Windimere and Farrel).

SIR CHARLES:Come on!  
LADY WINDIMERE:Right!  
FARREL:Lets help our children!

(They exited through the door).

AUGUST 1999. Day 4.  
LOCATION:Egg Carrier. Control room. TIME:13.15pm.

(Sleet was horrified to see Sonic and his friends landing on the Egg Carrier. He turned around  
to Robotnik and shook nervously).

SLEET:Th-There boarded the Egg Carrier, sir. Shall I make my will?  
ROBOTNIK:Hahahaha!  
SLEET:I don't see whats runny, I mean funny, sir!  
ROBOTNIK:I bet you don't know what else my flagship has, do you?  
SLEET:No...  
ROBOTNIK:Move out of the way and watch!

AUGUST 1999. Day 4.  
LOCATION:Egg Carrier Runway. TIME:13.16pm.

(When the gang all met up, they looked at the huge area of the Egg Carrier).

SONIC:Whoa! The Egg Carrier is huge!  
SCAMP:Your right!  
TAILS:Stop gawking, you two. We gotta find Amy!  
CHARLIE:And Sasha!  
DANIELLE:And my mom!  
SONIC:Your right, you guys! Lets GO!

(Then, Robotnik's voice was heard).

ROBOTNIK:Hold on, hedgehog!  
MANIC:Eggman! Oh no!  
ROBOTNIK:Theres no way your gonna win this battle! Get a load of this!

(The Egg Carrier shook! The Egg Carrier turned into a giant flying machine).

ROBOTNIK:Egg Carrier Emergency Mode Activated! Hahaha!  
TAILS:Ah wow! It transformed! (Turns to Sonic) Did you see that?  
SONIC:Darn! This makes it harder to get us to the bridge!  
TAILS:(Looks at Scamp) I really hate it when he doesn't listen to me!  
ROBOTNIK:Hee hee hee! I bet you weren't expecting this, were you? If you want to get to  
the bridge, you'll have go through the Sky Deck! I doubt you won't make it through here!  
Haha! I dare you!

(Sonic looked up at the control room and shook his fist).

SONIC:Oh yeah? I'll show you! Bring it on, Dr. Eggman!

(Sonic turns to the others).

SONIC:Sonia, Charlie, Manic, you guys stay here! Me and Tails will go through Sky Deck! After  
that, we'll get the Egg Carrier back into its original shape so you can join us on the bridge  
to rescue Amy and the others!  
SONIA:All right, Sonic!  
CHARLIE:Good plan!  
MANIC:Good luck, bro!  
SONIC;Ya ready, Tails?  
TAILS:Lets do it, Sonic!

(Sonic and Tails ran up to the hidden door that leads to the Sky Deck. Sonia sighed).

SONIA:I only hope his plan will... huh?

(A floating orb appeared before them and a flash appeared).

SCAMP:What is going o----

(They all disappeared...)

AUGUST 1999. Day 4.  
LOCATION:Sky Deck. TIME:13.45pm.

(Sonic and Tails were shot out of a cannon and they both landed on a metal walkway that leads  
to nowhere).

SONIC:Man, why do they call this Sky Deck anyway?  
TAILS:Hmm...

(Tails looked over the side and gasped).

TAILS:S-Sonic..  
SONIC:What?  
TAILS:Look over the side!

(Sonic looked over the side to see the ground, hidden by white clouds).

SONIC:Whoa! Amazing!  
TAILS:We better be careful, Sonic! We only live once!  
SONIC:Your right, kid!  
VOICE:Better run for it, hedgehogs!  
SONIC:Wha...? Sleet!  
SLEET:Correct!  
SONIC:Where are ya?  
SLEET:Behind you.. Heeehee!

(Sonic and Tails looked behind them to see a giant cannon pointed at them).

SONIC:Ahh!  
SLEET:You see, I'm calling from the control room.  
TAILS:Which means hes controlling the cannon!  
SONIC:Tails!  
TAILS:What?  
SONIC:RUN!

(Sonic and Tails started to run for their lives as the cannon started to fire. Explosions  
appeared and followed Sonic. Sonic held his hand out to Tails).

SONIC:Tails! Fly!  
TAILS:All right!

(Tails grabbed Sonic and started to fly. When the cannon missed, Sleet laughed).

SLEET:That won't help you, hedgehog. In a matter of minutes, your two-tailed freak friend  
will run out of energy and both of you will go to the grounds of Mobius to your doom.  
SONIC:Oh yeah? Well...,  
SLEET:But, I'm going to have some fun anyway... FIRE HOMING MISSLE!

(A missle was fired from the cannon and advanced towards Sonic and Tails, Tails moved to one  
side and it missed. Sonic clicked his fingers).

SONIC:Tails! Fly us in front of the cannon!  
TAILS:Wha...?  
SONIC:Just do it!  
TAILS:All right!

(Tails flew over to the giant cannon).

TAILS:Now what?  
SONIC:Look out for the missle!  
TAILS:Huh?

(Tails turned around to see the missle flying towards him. Tails gulped).

TAILS:And...?  
SONIC:Move outta the way, FAST!

(Tails moved out of the way and the missle hitted the cannon. A giant explosion appeared).

SONIC:Way past cool!  
TAILS:Awesome!

AUGUST 1999. Day 4.  
LOCATION:Egg Carrier. Control room. TIME:13.47pm.

(Sleet was sitting at the controls).

SLEET:I bet that missle got them! Heh heh heh... HUH?

(The controls started to fizzle and BANG! Sleet came out in black. He coughed and black smoke  
came out).

SLEET:Second thought, I was wrong!

(And, Sleet fell off his chair and fainted on the floor. Then, Robotnik passed by him and  
exited through the door. He popped his head through the door and looked at Sleet).

ROBOTNIK:Sleet! I never gave you the permissian to take a nap!

(Then, Robotnik spotted Sonic and Tails landing on the top area of Sky Deck. He nodded).

ROBOTNIK:Oh. Sonic got you, huh? (Sleet doesn't answer) Well, I'll sort that out!

(He walked over to the controls that steer the ship).

ROBOTNIK:If you ever get sea-sick, the royal hedgehog is gonna be air-sick! Hahaha!

AUGUST 1999. Day 4.  
LOCATION:Sky Deck. Upper area. TIME:13.49pm.

(Sonic and Tails ran across the wide area of Sky Deck. Sonic pointed to a door in front of  
them and smiled).

SONIC:If we go through that door, that will take us to the inside of the Egg Carrier. I hope.  
TAILS:You HOPE!

(Then, they heard Robotnik's voice).

ROBOTNIK:Stand by to dive!

(A alarm was heard. Sonic looked around the area and grabbed onto a pole. Tails did the same  
thing and looked at the blue hedgehog).

TAILS:Why are we holding this pole, Sonic?  
SONIC:You'll see! Hang on!

(Tails hanged on as the Egg Carrier dived under the clouds. The two-tailed golden furred fox  
could feel his fur being blowed. Sonic gritted his teeth and tried to talk to Tails).

SONIC:Agh! The force of the Egg Carrier going underneath the clouds could push us off without  
any trouble! THATS why you should hang on, kid!  
TAILS:How-how did you know about this stuff, Sonic?  
SONIC:I dunno... Unless... Its the power of the Ancient Light!  
TAILS:Ancient Light? You mean, the Ancient Light chose you!  
SONIC:Yeah... Legend says that the Ancient Light will be around Mobius searching for a Mobian  
thats heart is filled with pure goodness.  
TAILS:Your heart is pure goodness, Sonic! THATS why the Ancient Light chose you! But, when...  
SONIC:That feeling I had outside Red Mountain of Angel Island, I knew it! It was the Ancient  
Light that entered my body!  
TAILS:The Ancient Light is giving you small information about what the Egg Carrier is gonna  
do next!  
SONIC:Right! Listen up, Tails! When Eggman drive his ship back above the clouds, make a dash  
over to the door!  
TAILS:Roger!  
SONIC:I'm not roger, I'm Sonic!

(The Egg Carrier went above the clouds. Sonic let go of the pole and ran over to the door).

SONIC:Sonic the Hedgehog!  
TAILS:I know!

AUGUST 1999. Day 4.  
LOCATION:Egg Carrier. Control room. TIME:14.01pm.

(Robotnik sighed and walked over to the door).

ROBOTNIK:Blast! Oh well, better get that bird...

(When Robotnik left, Sleet picked himself up from the floor and looked around).

SLEET:Uhh, what happened? What have I missed?

(Then, the computer printed a report. Sleet took it and read it).

SLEET:Oh... what does it say...?

(Sleet fell back on the floor, clutching the report in his hand).

AUGUST 1999. Day 4.  
LOCATION:Sky Deck. Main room. TIME:14.03pm.

(Sonic and Tails ran over to the door and opened it to exit the level. They didn't noticed  
4 figures walking up to a control stick and moved it though...)

AUGUST 1999. Day 4.  
LOCATION:Egg Carrier. Inside. TIME:14.10pm.

(Sonic and Tails exited through a door and fell down. They were tired).

SONIC:Phew! That was close!  
TAILS:You can say that again, Sonic!  
VOICE:Here, let me help you.

(Tails looked up to see Manic holding his hand out. Tails took it).

TAILS:Thanks, Ma-Ma-Ma-MANIC?  
SONIC:Huh?

(Sonic turned around to see Manic, Sonia, Charlie, Scamp, Angel, Rotor, Antoine, Bunnie,  
Annette, Collette, Danielle and Angel standing there. Sonic shook his head).

SONIC:How did you guys get here!  
SONIA:Some glowing orb appeared before us after you and Tails took off to the Sky Deck.  
TAILS:Ahhh! We went through all that just to find out theres some freakin' orb around in the  
Eggman ship?  
VOICE:That is correct.

(Sonic turned around to see Sir Charles, Lady Windimere and Farrel standing in front of them.  
Sonic gasped and leapt over to Sir Charles).

SONIC:Uncle Chuck! Your back!  
SIR CHARLES:Hee hee, glad to be back, sonny-boy.  
SONIC:But-but how?  
SIR CHARLES:I think its the same orb that de-roboticized me, Windimere and Farrel!  
SONIC:Windimere? Sonia's foster mother! And Farrel, Manic's foster father!  
FARREL:Thats correct.  
LADY WINDIMERE:Are you two going to be all right?  
TAILS:We are! We just gotta find the others!  
SONIC:Anyone know how to get outta here?  
CHARLIE:We can use that giant floater there!

(Charlie pointed to a UFO-like pod. Sonic walked over to Charlie and patted him on the back).

SONIC:Way cool, Charlie! That'll do for us! All right, everyone on the floater! We gotta help  
our friends!  
TAILS:Right! All aboard! Next stop, Egg Carrier Bridge!

(Everyone got on the floater, when Sonic was the last one to get on, the floater started to  
hover up through a hole in the roof).

AUGUST 1999. Day 4.  
LOCATION:Egg Carrier. Bridge. TIME:14.12pm.

(When the UFO-like floater arrived at its destination, Sonic and the others all got off before  
it went down again for some strange reason. They didn't noticed as they saw Amy, Sally, Sasha,  
Sannabelle, Lady, Gerta and Ruby facing Robotnik, who was driving his Egg-mobile. Sonic started  
to run towards them).

SONIC:Hey, guys! I'm comin'!  
AMY:Huh? SONIC!  
SALLY:You made it!  
CHARLIE:Sasha!  
SCAMP:Mom!  
SASHA:Charlie!  
LADY:Scamp!  
ROBOTNIK:Hahaha! Your too late, hedgehog!

(A metal hand came out of the Egg-mobile and took the small green bird that Amy was holding).

AMY:No! Birdy!

(Sonic jumped beside Amy while Tails joined them. The bird tweeted a few times as Robotnik  
was holding him. As the green bird flew away from Robotnik and back into Amy's hands, the evil  
madman was holding a light blue jewel).

TAILS:It-Its a Chaos Emerald!  
AMY:No way!  
GERTA:THATS why Robotnik was after that bird of yours, Amy! It had a light blue Chaos Emerald  
with him!  
ROBOTNIK:Correct! Hahaha! What? Sir Charles, Windimere, Farrel! I thought I roboticized you  
three rotton foster parents!  
SIR CHARLES:You did! But, we were de-roboticized!  
ROBOTNIK:Hmm... Never mind! I'm going to destroy you all! GAMMA!

(The UFO-like floater came back with a red robot with a gun and a small pod hovering behind  
him. There are numbers on his red body, '102').

GAMMA:How may I help you, Dr. Robotnik?  
ROBOTNIK:What I want you to do is destroy them ALL!  
GAMMA:Aye aye, master Robotnik.  
ROBOTNIK:And don't fail me, or else!

(Robotnik drove off. Sonic started to run towards Gamma. Gamma tried to fire some shots at  
Sonic but, he kept on missing! Sonic charged and Spin attacked Gamma. The robot fell and  
started to crackle. Sonic ran towards him to give the robot his crushing blow! Amy gasped).

AMY:Stop it, Sonic!

(Amy ran in front of Gamma as Sonic screeched to a halt).

MANIC:What the...?  
ANGEL:I-I don't get it!  
SONIC:Step a side, Amy! Outta my way!  
AMY:No! This robot is my friend, he help us by letting us escape.  
SONIA:Sally, is this true?  
SALLY:Yeah, it is.

(Sonic stayed silent for a while until he sighed).

SONIC:All right! I guess I'll let him go. You have your reasons, kid.  
AMY:Thank you, Sonic...

(Then, the Egg Carrier shook... Everyone was shocked).

TAILS:Hey, this ship is losin' attuide! I guess we made a chain reaction when we destroyed the  
main cannon with the Tornado 2 and destroyed the Sky Deck cannon using the missle!  
SONIC:In other words, system failure! Tails, fly Amy outta here!  
Uncle Chuck, lead the others to an escape pod!  
SIR CHARLES:What about you, Sonie?  
SONIC:I'm gonna find that Eggman and put a stop to his evil ways!

(Sonic ran off, Sir Charles sighed and looked at the others as Tails grabbed Amy and flew  
away. He pointed to a hatch nearby).

SIR CHARLES:All right! We are gonna use to hatch to escape too...  
SCAMP:...Emerald Coast of Station Square!  
SIR CHARLES:Right! Come on!

(Sonia, Charlie and Sasha looked at each other and looked at where Sonic was going. Sonic  
stopped near a door that leads to the control room).

SONIC:If I need to continue, I need to change this ship back into its original shape! There  
must be a switch somewhere on the bridge, I gotta find it NOW!

(Sonic went into the door).

AUGUST 1999. Day 4.  
LOCATION:Escape Ship. TIME:14.21pm.

(As Sir Charles and the others went on, Sannabelle slammed her fist on the wall).

SANNABELLE:Blast!  
MANIC:Whats wrong?  
SANNABELLE:The escape pod won't work unless the Egg Carrier is back in its original shape!  
ANNETTE:Gulp We're in BIG trouble!

AUGUST 1999. Day 4.  
LOCATION:Egg Carrier. Control Room. TIME:14.22pm.

SLEET:Let me go! Let me go!

(Sonic had found Sleet on the floor and told him what was happening to the ship).

SONIC:Just tell me where I can use the switch the change the Egg Carrier back into its  
original shape or I won't let you go at all!  
SLEET:Its the big red button on the floor! Let me go! 2 seconds before you arrived, I was  
reading the report that was on about the damage you done to BOTH cannons! The main cannon  
and the Sky Deck cannon!  
SONIC:Yeah, I know. System failure! Oh well! Goodbye!

(Sonic let go of Sleet and the evil wolf Mobian ran through the door. Sonic pressed the switch  
and smiled as the Egg Carrier went back into its original shape).

AUGUST 1999. Day 4.  
LOCATION:Escape Ship. TIME:14.23pm.

SCAMP:We are doomed!

(Then, they heard a voice).

VOICE:Emergency mode is off line. Resuming mono-rail operation. Resuming Escape Ship operation.  
DANIELLE:We are not doomed! We are saved!  
FARREL:Sonic must have found the switch and changed this overground egg ship back to normal!  
MANIC:All right, bro!  
SIR CHARLES:Well, lets get off this nightmare ship!

(When the Escape Ship left, Bess gasped).

BESS:Oh no!  
GERTA:What? Whats wrong?  
BESS:We're missing three of our friends and I'm not talking about Sonic, Amy and Tails!

AUGUST 1999. Day 4.  
LOCATION:Egg Carrier. TIME:14.25pm.

(Sonic exited the room and smiled, pleased with himself).

SONIC:A job well done! Now to get Eggman!  
VOICE:We're right behind ya, bro!

(Sonic turned around to see Sonia, Charlie and Sasha standing there).

SONIC:Huh? What are you guys doin' here?  
SASHA:We wanna help you stop Robotnik!  
SONIC:I know! But, with that Chaos Emerald, Chaos got get a bit stronger!  
CHARLIE:We know but, 4 together could be tougher!  
SONIC:All right! Lets go!

(Sonic, Sonia, Charlie and Sasha headed over to the big green dome and saw 3 figures looking at  
Robotnik. Sonic's eyes widened as he reconised 2 of the figures).

SONIC:I don't beliv... Its Jock and Trusty!  
SONIA:Wha...? Thats impossible!  
CHARLIE:How did they get here?  
SASHA:Who cares how those two got here, I wanna know is who is that purple cat thats with them!

(Sonic, Sonia, Charlie and Sasha walked up to the three figures).

JOCK:Och! Sonic!  
SONIC:Jock? Trusty? Whats happening? Whos this guy?  
TRUSTY:Meet Big!  
BIG:Hello.. Can you help me? That nasty man took my littl' buddy, Froggy.  
SONIC:Err... sure... Where is he?  
BIG:There...

(Sonic turned around to see a giant blue scorpion-like monster with 6 Chaos Emeralds inside  
him. The extra emerald was a gold colour emerald. The other three were terrified).

SONIC:No! Not again! Chaos? Could this be the same beast?  
ROBOTNIK:Haha! Thats right! Oh yes, attack Sonic, NOW!  
BIG:Froggy?

(Inside Chaos was a small green frog, who was hovering in it).

BIG:I must save Froggy!  
JOCK:And get eaten by that monster? Aye, nice plan(!)  
SONIC:Don't worry, I'll save your friend, Big! Just leave it to me!

(Big, Jock and Trusty moved away as Sonic looked at Chaos).

ROBOTNIK:Hahahahahahaha! I have 6 of the Chaos Emeralds and I have one more left to  
find! I even found Chaos' missing tail!

(Sonic looked behind Chaos 6 to see a watery tail on his behind. Sonic growled and shook his  
fist at Robotnik).

SONIC:Ya won't get away with this you madman!  
ROBOTNIK:I will! You won't be able to beat Chaos! Even if he hasn't got all 7 emeralds in him  
yet! Okay, Chaos! Attack Sonic, NOW!

(Sonic lunged at Chaos. Sonia gasped).

SONIA:Sonic! NO!

(Then, a Ice Beam shot over to Chaos freezing him. Sonic smashed onto Chaos and the water  
beast was defeated. Everyone, except Sonic, was amazed).

ROBOTNIK:What happened?

(Robotnik looked up to see a blue bird flying above him).

ROBOTNIK:Articuno, a legendary Ice Pokemon bird! Blast it all!  
SONIC:Your finished!  
CHARLIE:You got that right!  
ROBOTNIK:No way! I-I can't belive this!  
VOICE:Sonic!

(Sonic turned around to see Knuckles, Tramp, Shane and Itchy arriving).

SONIC:Hey, Knuckles!  
CHARLIE:Itchy!  
SASHA:Shane!  
SONIA:Tramp!  
SONIC:Glad you guys can make it!  
ITCHY:Never mind about that Sonic! Robotniks escaping!  
SONIC:Huh?  
ROBOTNIK:We'll meet again, Sonic!  
SONIC:Eggman come back here!

(Sonic jumped at Robotnik but missed and went over the side of the Egg Carrier as Robotnik  
drove his Egg-mobile and headed to Mobius. Sonia, Charlie and Sasha looked over the side to  
see where Sonic is).

SONIA:Sonic!  
CHARLIE:No way!  
SASHA:No whats gonna happen?

(A explosion appeared before them, causing them to fall off the Egg Carrier...)

AUGUST 1999. Day 4.  
LOCATION:Mystic Ruins. Jungle area. TIME:16.12pm.

(Sonic slowly opened his eyes as he was lying on a bush. He shook his head to clear his  
thoughts of what happened).

SONIC:Ahh! I really hate Eggman!  
I wonder how Sonia, Charlie and Sasha are doing!  
VOICE:Sonic!

(Sonic looked up to see Sonia, Charlie and Sasha hanging on some vines of the trees. Sonic  
smiled and chuckled).

SONIC:So, are you three hangin' around.  
CHARLIE:Oh, shut up!  
SONIC:What happened?  
SASHA:We fell off.  
SONIA:Get us outta here!

(After Sonic got his three friends down, a small orb passed by them).

SONIA:Sonic!  
SONIC:Yeah?  
SONIA:Thats the orb!  
CHARLIE:Yeah! The same one we saw on the Egg Carrier!  
SONIC:Wha?  
SASHA:Lets follow it!

(Sonic, Sonia, Charlie and Sasha followed the orb till they saw it entered a temple. Charlie  
and Sasha gasped at it).

CHARLIE:Sasha... do ya think this is...?  
SASHA:Yeah! This is the missing echidna temple that the explorers are searching for!  
SONIC:Way past cool!  
SONIA:Now what?  
SONIC:Well! Hand me a camera.

(Sonia reached in her backpack and gave Sonic her camera. Sonic putted it in his backpack and  
leap over to the entrance of the temple).

SONIC:I'm gonna do this on my own!  
SONIA:All right!  
SONIC:I'll be back!

(And so, Sonic entered the temple...)

AUGUST 1999. Day 4.  
LOCATION:Lost World. TIME:18.12pm.

(Sonic landed on the ground and looked at his surroundings).

SONIC:Right! Lets find out what that orb is showing me!

(Sonic started to run, jumping on stepping stones to miss water. He landed on the ground  
and continued to run. His ears picked up a rumbling sound. He looked around to see a giant  
boulder coming towards him).

SONIC:Yaaa! Gotta dash!

(Sonic's legs went faster and faster. Sonic saw a cliff leading to a deep water. He gulped.  
Then, he spotted a a vine. He grabbed it and it swung over to a cliff. The hedgehog turned  
around to watch the boulder falling into the water. Sonic sighed with relief).

SONIC:That was too close! I could have been a hedgehog pancake!

(The same orb passed by Sonic and hovered over a wall. Sonic took his camera out and took a  
picture of the wall. When Sonic putted the camera back in his backpack, Sonic looked at the  
wall more closly. There was a blue dragon-like monster smashing a city).

SONIC:Whats this? A mural? Whats going on here?

(Then, a flash appeared and Sonic disappeared!)

? Day ?.  
LOCATION? TIME?.?

(Sonic re-appeared and saw something was on fire. He started to run towards it but, stopped as  
he saw some blue creatures on the ground).

SONIC:Hey! Aren't these the Chao!

(He looked over to the burning place and saw it was a altar, in the middle of the altar was  
a giant green emerald).

SONIC:Oh my gosh! The Master Emerald!

(Then, he saw a orange echidna standing a few metres from him. It looked like she was in pain).

ECHIDNA:This is terrible! I must do something to stop this!

(With that, the orange echida ran off... Leaving Sonic confused... Then, everything went  
bright for Sonic...)

AUGUST 1999. Day 5.  
LOCATION:Mystic Ruins. Jungle area. TIME:18.01pm.

(Sonic shook his head and saw Sasha, Charlie and Sonia waiting for him).

SONIC:Whoa! That was weird! I don't think I was dreaming there!  
SONIA:Sonic! Where were you?  
SONIC:Huh?  
SONIA:You been gone nearly a day! This is the 5th day since we arrived at Station Square!  
SASHA:Did you found what that orb was showing ya?  
SONIC:Yeah!

(Sonic took the photo out and showed it to his three friends, when they looked at it, they  
all gasped at the same time).

SONIC:Yeah! I know! Terrible, isn't it?  
SASHA:D-Do you think that was Chaos fully evolved form?  
SONIC:Maybe, maybe not! But, I don't wanna know its fully evolved form when it gets all 7  
Chaos Emeralds. Speaking of 7 emeralds, where did Eggman got that 6th emerald. And, more  
importantly, wheres the final emerald?

(Then, a small machine passed them.. Sonic shook his fist).

SONIC:Eggman! Hes here!  
CHARLIE:What are we gonna do?  
SONIC:I tell ya what we are gonna do! I'm gonna face Eggman myself!  
SONIA:Wha...? But...,  
SONIC:No 'buts', sis! I'm gonna teach him a lesson! He stole 6 emeralds, he kidnapped our  
friends in order to take the emerald from Amy's green bird friend and almost killed me and  
Tails two days ago! He must be taught a lesson once and for all!  
SASHA:All right... good luck.  
SONIC:Thanks!

AUGUST 1999. Day 5.  
LOCATION:Robotnik's Base. Mystic Ruins Jungle. TIME:18.05pm.

(Robotnik entered his base where Sleet and Dingo were waiting).

ROBOTNIK:Sleet! Dingo!  
SLEET:Yes, sir?  
ROBOTNIK:Pack up! We're heading back to Robotropolis!  
DINGO:How come?  
ROBOTNIK:Chaos was defeated! My Egg Carrier is ruined! Station Square has been saved!  
What more reasons do you need!  
DINGO:Erm...  
SLEET:Sir! Look!

(Sleet pointed to the monitor to show Sonic entering their base. Sleet smiled at Robotnik).

SLEET:Why not use the Final Egg as a death trap for Sonic's doom! If he escapes... you can  
call the Egg Viper!  
ROBOTNIK:Yes! I have done it again!  
SLEET:Of course you did, sir!

AUGUST 1999. Day 5.  
LOCATION:Egg Final. TIME:18.11pm.

(Sonic walked into the base to look around his surroundings).

SONIC:All right, Eggman! Show yourself!  
VOICE:Hee hee hee hee!  
SONIC:Sleet! Come on outta there!

(Lights went on and Sleet and Dingo were standing there with a lot of SWAT-bots. Sonic gasped  
and stood his ground).

SLEET:Hello, hedgehog! Welcome to your doom!  
DINGO:Yeah! Robotnik is gonna win now!  
VOICE:I don't think so!

(Sonic, Sleet and Dingo looked up to see a woman standing with Articuno. They all gasped).

SLEET:Queen Aleena!  
DINGO:Shes here!  
SONIC:Mom!  
ALEENA:Sonic! Get down!

(Articuno opened his beak and fired it Blizzard attack on the SWAT-bots, destroying them all.  
Sonic jumped up to Aleena and hugged her).

SONIC:I'm so happy to see ya!  
ALEENA:I'm glad to meet you, my child! Now, you must find Robotnik!  
VOICE:Up here!

(Sonic looked up to see Robotnik in a snake-like machine).

ROBOTNIK:Come and get me while I am in my Egg Viper!  
SONIC:Here I come, Eggman!

(Sonic jumped on the side of the walls and landed on a metal platform that was linked with  
4 other metal platform! Sonic looked at Robotnik and growled).

SONIC:Right! Time to take ya down, Eggman!  
ROBOTNIK:I think not, hedgehog!

(The Egg Viper went down and came back up to fire 4 lasers, Sonic moved out of the way.  
Robotnik gave him almost every shots inlcuding throwing his spiky disc, a giant laser  
beam and doing the 4-firing laser way! But, none of them could hit Sonic. Robotnik  
growled and hitted the 'slef-destruct' swtich by accident).

ROBOTNIK:Whoops..

(Robotnik drove his Egg-mobile out of his machine and watched at the Egg Viper was moving one  
side to another. A voice rang through Sonic's head).

VOICE:Watch out! Hes up to something!

(The Egg Viper went up and headed over to where Sonic was standing. A giant explosion appeared!  
Sonic was still standing as he moved out of the way. Robotnik was defeated).

ROBOTNIK:Noo! This can't be happening!  
SONIC:It is, Eggman!

(Aleena came to Robotnik, riding on Articuno).

ALEENA:Begone, Robotnik.  
ROBOTNIK:Aleena! That Articuno, is that the SAME Ice bird that froze Chaos back on the Egg  
Carrier? It was you!  
ALEENA:Yes... I saved this Articuno from your attack of SWAT-bots with some help of Freedom  
Fighters. This Articuno will protect me as I have trained him powerful attacks to destory  
your SWAT-bots.  
ROBOTNIK:Ahhhh! I'll get you for this!

(Articuno flew over to Sonic and smiled. Aleena held her hand out to Sonic).

ALEENA:Sonic...?  
SONIC:Yeah...  
ALEENA:I'm proud of you.  
SONIC:Thanks, mom. Was that you? The pilot at Speed Highway.  
ALEENA:Yes.  
SONIC:...What more do I have to say?

(Sonic took Aleena's hand and she pulled her son up onto Articuno).

ALEENA:All right, Articuno. Lets leave Robotnik's base.

(Articuno nodded and flapped his blue wings...)

AUGUST 1999. Day 6.  
LOCATION:Mystic Ruins. Jungle. TIME:09.12am.

(Sonia, Charlie and Sasha were waiting.

SONIA:I wonder whats taking Sonic too long?  
CHARLIE:I dunno.  
SONIA:Well, while we are waiting.. you can tell Sasha your feelings.  
SASHA:Feelings, what feelings?  
CHARLIE:Erm...

(Sasha looked at Sonia, who placed her hand over her heart. Sasha smiled and nodded).

SASHA:Feelings that says you love me?  
CHARLIE:Yeah- but...

(Sasha smiled and grabbed Charlie...)

CHARLIE:Thank you very much, Sonia(!)

(And with that, Sasha kissed Charlie.. Sonia smiled).

SONIA:Your welcome!

(A few seconds later, Sonia looked up to see Articuno landing with Sonic and Aleena riding it.  
Sonia gasped and rushed over to them).

SONIA:Sonic! Mom!

(Charlie and Sasha broke the kiss and looked over to Sonic and Aleena, surprized).

SONIC:Hey, sis! Charlie, Sasha, I knew you two have feelings for each other.

(Charlie and Sasha blushed. Sonic smiled and hugged Sonia).

SONIC:How you doing?  
SONIA:Fine! And mother...

(Sonia hugged Aleena).

SONIA:I finally got to meet you!  
ALEENA:Sonia, my child.  
SONIC:Manic is in Station Square!  
SASHA:Queen Aleena...  
ALEENA:Charlie Barkin, Sasha La'Fleur, thank you for helping my two children to stop Robotnik's  
evil plan.  
CHARLIE:Your welcome...

(Sonic looked up to see Robotnik driving in his battered Egg-mobile. He smiled and patted  
Articuno on his head).

SONIC:Now, we are back together. We can leave Mystic Ruins and head back to Station Square!  
CHARLIE:Right!  
SASHA:Of course!  
SONIA:Whatever you say, bro!  
ALEENA:Come on, Articuno. My dear friend.

(With that, they all headed to the main area of Mystic Ruins where Tails, Manic and the other  
friends were waiting...)

ALEENA:Sonic's big adventure ended. But, a few things still puzzle us all. How did Big, Jock  
and Trusty got onto the Egg Carrier? How did Knuckles, Tramp, Shane and Itchy got on there?  
Why did E-102 Gamma helped Amy and the others out? How did Robotnik got the 6th Chaos Emerald?  
And, where is the final Chaos Emerald and what happened to Chaos? All I can tell you is that  
Sonic's adventure is just the beggining...

TO BE CONTINUED...  
Next:Miles 'Tails' Prower's Adventure.

Thats all for Sonic's 2 part adventure! Now onto his 5 other friends!  
See ya!


	4. PART 3:Miles 'Tails' Prower's Adventure

SONIC ADVENTURE.  
Part 3. Miles 'Tails' Prower's Adventure. By Ninetalesuk. 

AUTHOR'S NOTE: It gives me great pleasure to start on part 3 of my favourite Dreamcast game,  
Sonic Adventure! You'll reconise some scenes from the first two episodes from Sonic's  
adventure so, I don't know what else to say... On one note though, the parents of Tails' are  
called Amadeus and Rosemary, which are owned by Archie Comics. You guys in America have Archie  
to do Sonic comics while here in Britain, we got Fleetway. Also, some things will change as it  
is to do with Tails' adventure like in part 1, Sonic faced Robotnik in the Egg Hornet. Now,  
Tails faces Robotnik in the Egg Hornet. For a note, the scene of Windy Valley and Casinopolis  
will be different since this is Tails' story but, you knew that didn't you? Anyway, on with  
the show!

JULY 1999. Day 1.  
LOCATION:Mystic Ruins. Jungle. TIME:19.37pm.

ALEENA:Everyone has their own strengths and weaknesses. I remember Amadeus Prower, one of my  
trusted friends, now roboticized... He was strong against the SWAT-bots 5 years after Robotnik  
came along... His weakness was his family, he cares for them... When his wife, Rosemary, was  
roboticized, Amadeus was weakened and was easily captured and roboticized... But, they had a  
two-tailed son called Miles, who is called Tails and is my son's best friend. Soon, Tails will  
be strong enough to stand up to evil, standing with my three children, Sonic, Sonia and Manic.  
Now, the time has come for Tails to be brave and save a city from total destruction. This is  
how it goes...

(At night time, jungle Pokemon comes out when they think theres no humans or Mobians about.  
Eevees, Scythers, Mankeys, Pinsirs, Pidgeots, Butterfrees and more come out for food,  
water or to play with their friends. But, they didn't come out to play as they saw a  
red bi-plane flying through the night sky... Inside were Manic and Rotor while Tails was flying  
the red plane that is called the Tornado).

TAILS:We are now at Mystic Ruins!  
ROTOR:For a kid, your good at flying planes.  
TAILS:Thanks!  
ROTOR:Fly over the mountain and we'll arrive at the main area of Mystic Ruins.  
MANIC:Where you workshop is, right Rotor?  
ROTOR:Right, Manic.  
TAILS:So, whats your project is gonna be?  
ROTOR:Well, I didn't think of a name until Sonic let us borrow his Tornado plane.  
I thought we can make the 'Tornado 2' project. Announce the name of plane when we get it ready,  
Tails. Only you, me and Manic know the project's name.  
MANIC:When can we tell Sonic, Sonia, Sally and the others about the project's name?  
TAILS:When we build the Tornado 2!  
ROTOR:I'm gonna have to think of a power supply, something that nobody has ever thought of it...  
Hey, where did that mountain came from? It wasn't here on the map!  
MANIC:Maybe it grew outta the ground or something...

(Tails looked at the ground and saw a purple object hanging on the trees).

TAILS:Hey, whats that?  
ROTOR:Oh, some rubbish...  
TAILS:No, I think its a...

(Tails drove towards the purple object and Manic grabbed it. Rotor was angry).

ROTOR:TAILS!  
TAILS:Ahh! What?  
ROTOR:YOU COULD GOT US KILLED! Manic, what was the purple objec----  
MANIC:A Chaos Emerald!  
ROTOR & TAILS:Chaos Emerald!  
MANIC:Yeah! Good thing Tails spotted it and I was able to get it, eh Rotor?  
ROTOR:Ahem... yeah... Sorry, Tails..  
TAILS:Heres a thought! Why don't we use the power of the Chaos Emerald to use as a fuel supply  
for the Tornado 2!  
MANIC:Kid, thats a brilliant idea!  
TAILS:Thanks!  
ROTOR:When we get there, Tails. You can be the test pilot for the plane. I made two planes, one  
is a prototype and the other is not ready yet.  
TAILS:Heres an idea, I'll get some sleep and you and Manic can make the prototype plane ready  
for me!  
ROTOR:Sure!  
MANIC:Man, oh man! This is gonna be a great holiday!

JULY 1999. Day 2.  
LOCATION:Above Station Square. TIME:10.59am.

(Tails was driving a grey bi-plane with the purple Chaos Emerald on its nose as the main power  
supply. Tails smiled).

TAILS:All righty! Everything is working okay! All systems go! Full speed ahead!

(Then, the engine sputtered and coughed. Smoke started to come out of the engine, Tails  
gulped and and started to panic).

TAILS:Uh oh... Whats this?

(The propeller stopped and the grey plane started to head towards Station Square).

TAILS:Noooo! I'm outta control! Mayday mayday! Goin' down!

(Tails pulled the control stick up so he won't crash on the Station Square road and the plane  
went back up into the air like a glider. Then, it went spinning and headed to the beaches of  
Emerald Coast).

TAILS;Whoa...!

JULY 1999. Day 2.  
LOCATION:Emerald Coast. TIME:11.45pm.

(Tails sat on the sandy beaches, holding the purple emerald in his hand. Tails sat beside  
the destroyed grey bi-plane. He sighed. Then, a hand popped in front of his face. Tails  
slowly looked up to see a familiar face, Sonic the Hedgehog!)

JULY 1999. Day 2.  
LOCATION:Station Square Hotel. Pool area. TIME:12.01pm.

(Sonic and Tails arrived back at the area. After Sonic introduces Tails to the Station Square  
Freedom Fighters (lead by Charlie Barkin and Sasha La'Fleur) and their friends, Sonic looked  
back at Tails).

SONIC:So, what happened back there? Its unlike you to crash like that! You are a great flyer!  
TAILS:It was Rotor's invention. Its gonna be a sequel to your Tornado! With a new power source!  
SONIC:New power source?  
TAILS:Yeah, taa daa!

(Tails brought a Purple Chaos Emerald out. Sonic's eyes went wide and stepped back a little  
while the rest were shocked).

SONIC:Whoa! A Chaos Emerald!  
TAILS:Yeah! I found it when me, Rotor and Manic arrived at the Mystic Ruins, I found this  
emerald. Legend says there are 7 emeralds with incredible powers! I was lucky to find one  
of them.  
CHARLIE:You used the emerald's energy to power the bi-plane made by this guy, Rotor?  
TAILS:Well, Rotor made two bi-planes. The one I drove had some bugs in it..  
DANIELLE:Caterpies or Kakunas?  
TAILS:Very funny(!)  
SONIA:Listen, why don't we go on over to the Mystic Ruins?  
SONIC:We can take the Station Square Freedom Fighters with us!  
ITCHY:Charlie, Sasha, what do you say?  
CHARLIE:Lets go!  
SASHA:Yeah!  
ANGEL:What about that monster, the one that appeared last night?  
TAILS:What monster?  
BUNNIE:A water monster appeared outside Station Square City Hall. The police didn't have any  
power to stop 'im, till Sonic arrived.  
SANNABELLE:We saw the battle on TV at the hotel here! He was amazing.  
SONIC:Do ya wanna talk about the battle or go over to Mystic Ruins? If you wanna answer now,  
then follow me!

(Sonic zoomed out of the hotel..., Tails smiled).

TAILS:Glad to see nothing has changed on Sonic...  
SONIA:What do you mean your glad nothing has changed! The last time we saw you, Rotor and  
Manic was YESTERDAY!  
TAILS:Haha! Come on, lets catch up with Sonic!

JULY 1999. Day 2.  
LOCATION:Station Square. Outside Train Station. TIME:12.30pm.

(They exited the hotel to see Sonic standing there. He turned around to see the others  
coming up to him).

SONIC:What took ya?  
SONIA:Very funny(!)  
BESS:I'm getting fed up of that word, 'Very funny(!)'  
LADY:Who wouldn't?

JULY 1999. Day 2.  
LOCATION:Staion Square. Inside Train Station. TIME:12.32pm.

(Sonic and his friends walked into the train that will take them to the Mystic Ruins).

ITCHY:All aboard!  
CHARLIE:Shut up, Itch!

(The doors closed and the train took off towards the Mystic Ruins...)

JULY 1999. Day 2.  
LOCATION:Mystic Ruins. TIME:14.19pm.

(Sonic and his friends exited the train and looked at their new surroundings).

SONIC:Whoa!  
SONIA:Its beautiful...  
ANNETTE:Does anyone knows why they call it the 'Mystic Ruins' in the first place?  
TAILS:There are ruins from the past and its a mystery to us all. Mystic Ruins..?  
SALLY:I need to get some more sleep.  
SONIC:So, Tails. Wheres Rotor's workshop?  
TAILS:Right over there!

(Tails pointed to a small hill not too far away from the train station).

SONIC:Cool! All right, everyone! Lets go!

(As soon as they arrived at the hill, they were greeted by Manic and Rotor).

MANIC:Sonic, Sonia, Tails, how are ya?  
SONIC:Fine, Manic. I want ya to meet the Station Square Freedom Fighers.  
Lead by Charlie Barkin and Sasha La'Fleur.  
SONIA:Who both have feelings for each other.  
CHARLIE & SASHA:We do not!  
SONIC:Everyone, minus Sonia and the others, meet my brother, Manic, and my other friend, Rotor.  
ROTOR:Nice to meet you all.  
VOICE:Heh heh heh... Hello...  
SONIC:Huh?

(A small ship hovered towards them. Inside was Dr. Robotnik!)

ROBOTNIK:Well, well, well, if it isn't Sonic and Tails.  
TAILS:Oh no! Its Dr. Eggman!  
ROBOTNIK:Silence! My name is Doctor Ivo. Robotnik! The greatest scientist in the whole  
world of evil!  
SONIC:Yeah right, Dr. Eggman!  
ROBOTNIK:Be quiet, Sonic! I am here to make my greatest plan yet!  
TAILS:You are always up to no good! Now what do ya want?  
ROBOTNIK:I want ALL the 7 Chaos Emeralds! I know you have one of them! So, hand it over nice  
and slowly and better not interfere or else!  
TAILS:Or else what, huh?  
ROBOTNIK:Or else, I'll take it by force, the HARD way!

(Robotnik drove his Egg-Mobile behind the hill and came up in a small machine. Sonia gasped).

SONIA:Sonic! Do ya remember that designs Eggman has made a couple of weeks ago before we  
photocopy it?  
SONIC:Yeah! Thats the Egg Hornet! I thought it was a prototype!  
SCAMP:Shows how much you know! He must have finished it off!

(Robotnik fired some missles. Sonic and Tails moved out of the way while the others stepped  
back from the blasts. Robotnik drove the Egg Hornet towards Tails. The two-tailed fox started  
to run. Robotnik pressed a button and missles came out of two holes).

ROBOTNIK:Fired homing missles!

(Tails started to fly and the missles missed him. Tails kept on flying until Robotnik ran out  
of homing missles. Tails landed and pointed at Robotnik).

TAILS:Nah! Nah! Nah! You missed! You missed!  
ROBOTNIK:Right! Must be a flaw in the design  
SCAMP:Shows how much you know!  
ROBOTNIK:Shut up! Right, time to use my powerful weapon! (Pressed a red button) All systems,  
FULL POWER!

(Two drills came out of the two holes and Robotnik drove towards Tails. Tails flew backwards  
and the Egg Hornet hitted the ground. The two drills were stuck into the ground. Robotnik  
had a hard time trying to get it out of the ground).

ROBOTNIK:Drats! Double drats! Triple drats! I can't get out!  
TAILS:Oh dear, how sad, never mind!  
Will this do?  
ROBOTNIK:Yikes...

(Tails ran over to Robotnik and wacked him with his two tails. Robotnik's Egg-Mobile  
flew out and landed on the ground. His back was turned on Sonic, Tails and their friends.  
The ruins of the Egg Hornet was gone).

ANNETTE:Oh, well.  
COLLETTE:Looks like its back to the drawing board.  
DANIELLE:Yeah!  
SONIC:All right, littl' buddy!  
SONIA:You did it!  
MANIC:Good job, bro!  
TAILS:Thanks!

(Tails took the emerald out and walked towards Sonic as his friends, old and new, cheered for  
him. Tails smiled to himself).

TAILS:That was too easy!

(Robotnik looked at the wind-screen of his Egg-Mobile and saw Tails holding the emerald).

ROBOTNIK:(Quietly) Gotcha!

(He pressed a button and a metal claw came out and quickly grabbed the emerald out Tails' hand.  
Everyone gasped as this happened).

TAILS:Hey! He snagged it!

(Robotnik took the emerald and held it into the air).

ROBOTNIK:Chaos could use a little snack...  
TAILS:Whos Chaos?

(A small blue puddle appeared beside Robotnik and formed into the same monster Sonic fought.  
Everyone gasped except Tails, Manic and Rotor).

CHARLIE:Oh no!  
SONIC:Oh no is right! Isn't that the same monster I fought last night?  
TAILS:M-Monster?

(Robotnik threw the emerald to Chaos. A purple glow appeared and Chaos came out with a stone  
arm on his right side with the emerald inside, formed inside his water skin. Robotnik laughed  
while everyone was confused).

ROBOTNIK:Yes! Yes, yes, yes! Its really happening! Just like the stone tablets said it would!  
CHARLIE:(To Sasha) What is he talking about? What happened to that Chaos monster?  
SASHA:(To Charlie) Must be the power of the emerald! Hes absorbed its energy!  
ROBOTNIK:Listen up, Sonic. Chaos grows stronger when he feds on a Chaos Emerald that I'll give  
him. All he needs is seven emeralds within him. Together, we'll destroy Station Square!  
And, on his ruins will be Robotnikland, the ultimate city! The new generation of Robotropolis,  
where I'll rule it all!  
ANNETTE:Hes mad!  
COLLETTE:Hes insane!  
DANIELLE:Hes evil!  
ANGEL:Whats gonna happen now?  
ROBOTNIK:I'll tell you whats going to happen now, young female mutt! Me and Chaos are now  
leaving with the first ever emerald that Chaos have got within him and we'll search the 6  
remaining Chaos Emeralds! Ta-ta.

(Robotnik pressed a button and a flash appeared. When the flash was gone, Robotnik and Chaos  
was gone as well! Everyone looked worried, except Sonic and Tails).

ITCHY:They are gone!  
BESS:Good thing too...  
SASHA:Now, what are we going to do?  
SONIC:Tails?  
TAILS:I have one idea! Chaos gets stronger when a Chaos Emerald is given to him, right?  
All we have to do is get the 6 other emeralds before him!  
SONIC:Great idea, Tails! Sally!  
SALLY:Yeah, Sonic?  
SONIC:I want you, Bunnie and Antoine to go back to Station Square and see the mayor!  
SALLY:But, Sonic---  
SONIC:No 'buts', Sal! This is important!  
SALLY:All right, Sonic.  
CHARLIE:Sonic, where are we going to find one of the emeralds anyway?  
ROTOR:I have one idea...  
SONIC:Whats that?  
ROTOR:Well, after Tails was gone to drive my prototype plane... Tails, where is it?  
TAILS:Erm...  
SONIC:Back to the story, Rotor.  
ROTOR:Sorry, a cloaked woman came up to me and gave me a green stone that has the ancient word  
for 'wind'. She said, 'This leads to a magical jem'. I think she meant this will lead to  
a Chaos Emerald!  
SONIC:Right! Lets do it!  
CHARLIE:Hey, what about us?  
SONIC:Ya gotta help us! Your the Station Square Freedom Fighters!  
SASHA:All right, we'll do it!  
SONIC:Okay! Lets get this plan into action! Move, move, move!

(While Sally, Bunnie and Antoine went to Station Square with Shane, Lady, Ruby, and Danielle,  
the others ran over to a cave. They were following Manic).

SONIC:Are you sure this is the right way?  
MANIC:Positive, bro. I saw this strange tablet that has the same symbol of 'wind'!  
SONIC:Okay!

(They arrived at the cave and saw a green tablet with the symbol 'wind' on it. Sonic turned to  
Charlie, who was holding the Wind Stone').

SONIC:Do it.  
CHARLIE:All right!

(Charlie placed the stone into the tablet and a white vortex appeared. Everyone looked at it).

SONIC:What the heck..?

(Sonic felt he was being pulled).

SONIC:Hey, what the...?

(The vortex pulled Sonic into it, along with Tails and Scamp. The others were shocked).

TRAMP:Oh no!  
ANGEL:Scamp!  
MANIC:Sonic!  
SONIA:Tails!  
GERTA:Where could they be?

JULY 1999. Day 2.  
LOCATION:Windy Valley. TIME:15.23pm.

(Sonic, Tails and Scamp landed on the ground and groaned).

SONIC:Ah, is everyone okay?  
TAILS:I think so...  
SCAMP:Ahh.. where are we?  
TAILS:We must be in the Windy Valley area. There are rumours there is a tornado in here  
somewhere. I suppose we better find a Chaos Emerald.  
SONIC:Right, lets mov...

(Suddenly, the area started to feel really breezy).

SONIC:Huh?  
TAILS:Was it me, or did the area got a bit windy...  
SCAMP:Erm... Tails. Remember the tornado part?  
TAILS:Yeah! Why?  
SCAMP:Its coming!

(Sonic and Tails looked behind them and saw the tornado heading their way. Sonic grabbed Scamp  
and shoved him to Tails).

SONIC:Tails! Fly Scamp outta here and get to safety!  
TAILS:What about you?  
SONIC:Just do it!  
TAILS:Okay...

(Tails spun his two golden tails and flew into the air. They watched Sonic running away from  
the wind. Tails moved out of the way of the tornado and a dark blue object hitted his head.  
Tails grabbed it while holding Scamp under his arm).

TAILS:I think this is it!  
SCAMP:A Chaos Emerald?  
TAILS:Right! We finally found one!  
SCAMP:Haha! Wait until we find Soni--- SONIC! Where is he?  
VOICE:Hey, guys!

(They both looked down to see Sonic standing there. They both landed in front of him).

TAILS:Sonic! Are you all right?  
SONIC:Yeah! Now, all we need to do is---  
SCAMP:Find a Chaos Emerald?  
SONIC:Yeah!  
TAILS:No need to!

(Tails held the emerald out to Sonic).

TAILS:We found it already!  
SONIC:Must have been in that tornado. Must have rocketed outta there!  
TAILS:Guess so!  
SONIC:Yep! One down, 5 to go...  
SCAMP:Where do you think we'll find another emerald, Sonic?  
SONIC:I'm sure a clue will hit us...

(A small paper hitted Scamp in the face. He took it off and growled at Sonic).

SCAMP:Had to be me, huh?  
SONIC:Yeah! Hahaha!  
TAILS:Hahaha! Scamp, what does it say?  
SCAMP:Its says 'Go over to Station Sqaure and go to the hotel clerk. Gift and clue will be  
waiting for you. QA'  
SONIC:QA? Mom!  
TAILS:Lets get outta here! I can see the vortex!

(The vortex was still there, at the area where Sonic, Tails and Scamp landed. Tails smiled and  
putted the emerald in his backpack. Forgot to mention that. Heh...)

SONIC:Right! Lets go!  
TAILS:Okay.  
SCAMP:Your the boss.  
TAILS:Lets mooooove it! Heh heh!

JULY 1999. Day 2.  
LOCATION:Mystic Ruins. Outside the Windy Valley vortex. TIME:17.59pm.

(Sonia, Manic, Charlie, Sasha, Tramp and the others were still waiting for Sonic, Tails and  
Scamp. Angel looked at Sonia. Outside, the sun was setting).

ANGEL:They been gone for over 2 hours. Do you think they'll be okay?  
SONIA:I'm not sure.

(Suddenly, the vortex glowed and a giant flash appeared. When they uncovered their eyes,  
three familiar figures stood in front of them).

SONIA:Sonic!  
MANIC:Tails!  
TRAMP:Scamp!  
SONIC:Hows it hangin'?  
SONIA:Where were you guys?  
SCAMP:The Windy Valley area hwere we found a Chaos Emerald.  
MANIC:Really?  
SONIC:Yeah.  
CHARLIE:Now we have one Chaos Emerald and Robotnik has the other, where are we gonna find  
the 5 remaining emeralds?  
TAILS:Well, we got a clue that its in Station Square.  
SONIA:How come?  
SONIC:I explain it on the way back to the city. Come on!

JULY 1999.  
LOCATION:Station Square. Inside hotel. TIME:18.45pm.

(Sally, Bunnie, Antoine, Shane, Lady, Ruby and Danielle were in the lounge. They all got up  
when Sonic, Tails and the others entered the hotel).

SALLY:Sonic! Anything happened?  
SONIC:Yeah, we found a emerald. Did you do what I asked you to?  
SALLY:I told the mayor and he said hes not going to tell everybody about it in case it'll cause  
a huge panic!  
SONIC:Good, good...  
TAILS:Sonic, the hotel clerk?  
SONIC:Ah, yeah..

(Sonic walked over to the hotel desk where the clerk was waiting).

CLERK:Ah, prince Sonic...  
SONIC:I'm here to collect the package that was left for me...  
CLERK:Ah yes.. here you go...

(The hotel clerk gave Sonic a brown package. He brought up a small white parcel).

SONIC:Whos that for?  
CLERK:This is for Miles Prower.  
SONIC:Oh, that'll be a little buddy, Tails.  
CLERK:Right, sir.. (Hands Sonic the parcel) There you go.  
SONIC:Thanks. By the way, who gave you these parcels?  
CLERK:Some woman in a green cloak gave me it. She said give these to Sonic Hedgehog and  
Miles Prower.  
SONIC:Right, thanks.

(Sonic walked over to his friends and handed Tails the package).

TAILS:A package? For me? Whats in it?  
SONIC:Why not open it?  
TAILS:'kay.

(Tails opened the package and brought out a pair of small jets. He brought a note out as well).

RUBY:Whats that?  
TAILS:This is called the Jet Boosters. I can put these on the end of my sneakers and helps  
me a bit faster when I fly.  
SALLY:Thats amazing.  
ANTOINE:Sonic, whats in your parcel?  
SONIC:Lemme check.

(Sonic opened his up and brought out a pair of new red and white sneakers and a green bracelet.  
Along with the two items was a note. Sonic smiled and putted the new shoes on his feet and  
putted his old ones in the backpack. He clipped the bracelet on his right glove cuff. He  
brought a note out and read it).

SONIC:Its says here these are the Light Speed Shoes which gives me the power to run along  
a trail of rings. It'll take 4 seconds to charge it up so, the Crystal Ring will reduce  
the power to 2 seconds.  
SCAMP:Thats sounds good.  
SONIC:And, it also says that the next Chaos Emerald is located in the Casinopolis.  
SONIA:Casinopolis? Wheres that?  
CHARLIE:Well... (Points to a door) We'll just go through there where it'll lead us to  
the casino area. The biggest casino is Casinopolis.  
SONIC:Well, heres the plan. Me, Tails, Sonia, Manic, Charlie and Sasha will go to the  
casino and collect the next emerald... Sally!  
SALLY:Yeah?  
SONIC:Look after the emerald we found in Windy Valley! Tails!  
TAILS:Right!

(Tails took the Chaos Emerald out his backpack and handed it to Tails).

TAILS:Here you are!  
SALLY:I make sure nothing happens to it!  
TAILS:Good.  
ITCHY:Hey, what about us?  
SASHA:You better get some sleep. Tomorrow will be tough finding the other emeralds.  
TAILS:Ahuh. Lets go, you guys! We have a emerald to find!

JULY 1999. Day 2.  
LOCATION:Station Square. Casino area. TIME:19.12pm.

(Sonic, Sonia, Manic, Tails, Charlie and Sasha walked through the streets of the Casino area).

MANIC:Whoa! Its sure is busy!  
CHARLIE:Yeah. Its get busy when its night time. I used to say that I come here with 50 Mobian  
dollars in my paw...  
SASHA:And come home at night potless.  
CHARLIE:Yep...

(Sonic, Sonia, Manic and Tails laughed till Charlie spoke up again and pointed to a building).

CHARLIE:And, here we are!  
SONIC:Whoa! Way past cool! THATS Casinopolis!  
SASHA:Yeah. What do you think of it?  
SONIA:Its amazing.  
TAILS:If its amazing, Sonia! Then, THATS where the next Chaos Emerald must be!  
So, what are we waiting for? Lets move!

JULY 1999. Day 2.  
LOCATION:Casinopolis. TIME:19.15pm.

(Sonic, Tails, Manic, Sonia, Charlie and Sasha walked into the casino. In the middle of the  
huge room was a giant golden statue of Sonic).

SONIC:Hey. Its me!  
TAILS:Wow!  
MANIC:I don't belive it!  
SONIA:Why would anyone would do a statue of you, Sonic? (Turns to Charlie) Why! WHY!  
CHARLIE:I dunno!  
SASHA:I know. Some woman asked the builders to make a statue of Sonic while Casinopolis was  
being built.  
SONIA:MOM!  
MANIC:Where?  
SONIA:No! I mean... Oh never mind!

(A deer walked up to Sonic, Tails, Sonia, Manic, Charlie and Sasha. He was holding a Poke-ball  
in one hand and a box in the other).

DEER:Hello? How may I help you?  
SONIC:We're searching for a emerald.  
MANIC:A Cha-- (Nudge from Sonia) Ouch!  
DEER:Well, is this the emerald your looking for?

(He opened the box and took a silver Chaos Emerald out).

TAILS:Yeah! Thats the one!  
DEER:If you want it, you'll have to race.  
TAILS:Race? Race what?

(The deer pointed to a starting line and to a finish line).

DEER:You have to race the champion Pokemon that has great speed.  
TAILS:Sonic, leave this to me, please?  
SONIC:Okay, kid. If we lose...?  
DEER:You'll have to start again.  
SONIC:Right... who is the champion Pokemon anyway?  
DEER:Hmm...

(The deer threw the Poke-ball and a Pidgeot stood there, flapping its giant wings).

PIDGEOT:Pidgggeot!  
TAILS:I'm gonna race a Pidgeot?  
DEER:That is correct, IF you want this emerald..  
TAILS:Fine! I'll do it!

(Tails and Pidgeot stood at the starting line, both looking at the finish line).

DEER:On your marks!  
SASHA:Get ready, Tails!  
DEER:Get set!  
MANIC:Go for it, bro!  
DEER:GO!

(Tails and Pidgeot flew and dashed towards the finish line. Pidgeot was a few metres in front  
of Tails. Tails gritted his teeth and gasped... something he remembered...)

TAILS:'This is called the Jet Boosters. I can put these on the end of my sneakers and helps  
me a bit faster when I fly'. The Jet Boosters! I'll use them!

(Tails quickly pressed a small button on his boosters and he started to go a little faster.  
He passed Pidgeot a few metres in front of him and went over the finish line. Tails landed on  
the ground and panted. He was tired like a dog ((Look to Charlie and Sasha)), no offence  
though. The deer walked up to them and held the Chaos Emerald to Tails).

TAILS:D-Did I win?  
DEER:Yes, lad. You did. Here is your prize!  
TAILS:Yeah!

JULY 1999. Day 2.  
LOCATION:Station Square. Casino area. Outside Casinopolis. TIME:20.01pm.

(Sonic, Tails, Manic, Sonia, Charlie and Sasha exited Casinopolis, Tails was holding the  
silver Chaos Emerald in his hand).

TAILS:I guess ya so proud for me, eh Sonic?  
SONIC:Yeah, littl' buddy. I am.  
MANIC:Your starting to grow up, kid.  
SONIA:Maybe this misson will prove how tough you are.  
SASHA:Huh, whats Tails last name?  
SONIC:Prower. Miles 'Tails' Prower! Son of Amadeus, one of my mom's great guards, and Rosemary  
Prower, my mom's good friend.  
CHARLIE:Where are Amadeus and Rosemary Prower?  
MANIC:Swabbing Eggman's deck I think.  
SASHA:You mean...  
TAILS:Yeah, my parents were roboticized.  
SASHA:Thats a shame... I learned that the Prower family are the race of foxes who will face  
anything that is trying to kill the royal families.  
CHARLIE:In other words, the Prower family are the race of foxes that are brave and can stand  
up to anything!  
TAILS:Till Eggman came along...  
SONIC:But, you are continuing your family's name, kid. I think this adventure will make you  
strong and maybe even defeat Dr. Eggman with me and my sibs!  
TAILS:You really think so?  
SONIC:I know so. Now, lets head back to the hotel and get some good nights rest!

(They started to walk when...)

VOICE:Hahahaha!  
TAILS:Huh?

(A floating machine was heading towards them. They all jumped to get clear of it. As they do  
that, Tails dropped the silver emerald by accident).

TAILS:Oh no! The emerald!  
SONIA:Get it!

(Inside the floating machine was Robotnik!)

ROBOTNIK:I don't think so! (Presses a purple button) Take this!

(Purple gas appeared and hovered onto Sonic, Tails, Manic, Sonia, Charlie and Sasha. The metal  
arm that took Tails' Chaos Emerald took the silver emerald. Robotnik drove away).

SONIC:Oh man! Hes--hes got the emerald!  
CHARLIE:Wha--what was that stuff he-he put on us?  
SASHA:It-its knock-out ga----

(Sasha fell onto the ground and went into a sleep. Charlie followed along with Manic and  
Sonia. Sonic fell asleep beside Tails... Tails was the one who was trying to stay awake..)

TAILS:E-Egg...man...

(Tails blacked out...)

JULY 1999. Day 3.  
LOCATION:Station Square. Casino area. Outside Casinopolis. TIME:09.45am.

VOICE:Yoo hoo! You guys! Wake up!

(Tails slowly opened his eyes to see Rotor looking over him).

TAILS:R-Rotor?  
ROTOR:Tails! What happened to ya?  
TAILS:Eggman happened, what else!  
ROTOR:Robotnik, oh no!

(Tails sat up and saw Sonic, Manic, Sonia, Charlie and Sasha were up as well. They were helped  
by Sally, Bunnie, Itchy, Bess and Shane. Tails sighed).

TAILS:Worst is that Dr. Eggman took the Chaos Emerald we found in Casinopolis!

(Sally, Rotor, Bunnie, Itchy, Bess and Shane looked at Tails in horror).

ITCHY:You guys found another Chaos Emerald?  
SONIC:Yeah, and Eggman took it from us.  
CHARLIE:BEFORE he knocked us out with knock-out gas!  
TAILS:The good news is that we still have the Chaos Emerald from Windy Valley.  
The bad news is that we have one Chaos Emerald and Eggman has 2 emeralds!  
MANIC:We can't give up! We can still win by finding the 4th Chaos Emerald!  
SASHA:Do you know where the next emerald could be?  
ROTOR:Yeah, I do.  
SONIC:Wha...?  
BUNNIE:Remember that 'Wind Stone' that lead to the Windy Valley yesterday?  
Theres a 'Ice Stone', left by the same woman..  
SONIC:Its Queen Aleena, my mom! She must be helping us to find the remaining emeralds!  
MANIC:There are 4 left, bro. We better find the next one!  
ROTOR:The woman said go to Angel Island!  
BESS:The legendary island in the sky!  
ROTOR:Yeah... She said that Angel Island in the ocean right now.  
TAILS:Come to think of it, when me, Rotor and Manic first arrived in the Mystic Ruins, we  
found a mountain that wasn't on the Mystic Ruins map! THAT must be Angel Island!  
SONIC:Right! Wheres the 'Ice Stone'!  
BUNNIE:Its at the train station, hun. Along with the others and two of Tramp's friends, Jock  
and Trusty.  
SONIC:Okay! Lets move to Mystic Ruins and get the next Chaos Emerald!  
TAILS:Right!

JULY 1999. Day 3.  
LOCATION:Mystic Ruins. Near the Angel Island mountain. TIME:11.01am.

(Sonic, Tails and the others walked up to the mountain Tails was talking about. Tails looked  
at it and nodded. He turned to the others).

TAILS:No doubt about it, you guys. This IS Angel Island!  
CHARLIE:How come its on the ground? Was it called 'The Island in the Sky'?  
SONIA:Yeah! I wonder what happened?

(Sonic looked at a couple of dogs, who were holding the 'Ice Stone'. The 'Ice Stone' looked  
like the 'Wind Stone', except it was blue instead of green. The two dogs who were holding the  
'Ice Stone' were Jock and Trusty).

SONIC:How are you guys doing there?  
JOCK:Och.. its heavy, mon.  
SONIC:Listen, once me and Tails take the 'Ice Stone' from ya, you and Trusty can head back  
to Station Square to rest.  
TRUSTY:Okay...

(Jock and Trusty placed the 'Ice Stone' down and left).

JOCK:We'll be going now..  
TRUSTY:We'll see ya all later.  
TRAMP:Okay, guys. And, thanks!

JULY 1999. Day 3.  
LOCATION:Angel Island. Inside Mountain. Tunnel. TIME:11.10am.

(Sonic, Tails, Tramp, Scamp and Charlie walked through a tunnel. Charlie and Tramp were  
carrying the 'Ice Stone' and followed Sonic, Tails and Scamp through the tunnel of Angel  
Island. They saw a ice door with the ancient word for 'Ice'! Tramp and Charlie placed the  
blue stone in the altar that was next to the closed doors. Its slowly opened up as the two  
dogs placed the stone onto the altar. A chilly breeze came out of the ice doors. Scamp shivered  
and pointed to the door).

SCAMP:Wha-What is this place?  
TAILS:Angel Island...  
SCAMP:I-I-I-I know i-its A-Angel Island! What ar-area is this?  
SONIC:I think its the Ice Cap. THATS where the next Chaos Emerald must be!  
CHARLIE:Then, lets go!  
SONIC:No!You, Tramp and Scamp will stay here. Me and Tails will do it.  
CHARLIE:Okay...  
TRAMP:Are you sure? With us 5, we can find the Chaos Emerald more quickly.  
SONIC:Yeah, I'm sure. Thanks for the offer. Come on, Tails!  
TAILS:Right, Sonic!

JULY 1999. Day 3.  
LOCATION:Ice Cap. TIME:11.34am.

(Sonic and Tails exited the cave. They were on a downhill mountain. There was some Ice type  
Pokemon nearby. A lake was nearby that has Cloysters, Dewgongs and Lapras. In front of the  
two friends were a couple of snowboards. One of them had a note on it).

SONIC:Hey, look... (Takes note off the snowboard). A note...  
TAILS:What does it say and whos it from?  
SONIC:Its from mom! Shes says these snowboards will take us to the Chaos Emerald at the  
bottom of the mountain. These snowboards will not only get us to the Chaos Emerald but, it'll  
also save our lives..  
TAILS:I wonder what she meant about that...

(Then, there was a rumble. The Cloysters, Lapras and Dewgongs all gone underwater. Sonic  
pointed behind Tails).

SONIC:I think THAT what she meant!  
TAILS:Wha...?

(Tails looked behind him and saw an avalanch heading towards them. Sonic and Tails grabbed  
the snowboards and started to go downhill. They both tried to get more speed going down  
the slope to get away from the avalanch...)

TAILS:Sonic!  
SONIC:Yeah, Tails!  
TAILS:Its gaining us!  
SONIC:I know! I know! Yeesh, wheres the life-saving of these snowboards, mom?  
TAILS:Better question, Sonic! Wheres the emerald! Wheres the emerald!  
SONIC:Calm down, kid! Just keep sloping!  
TAILS:RIGHT!

(Sonic and Tails kept on going downhill. They were able to preform some tricks as well.  
When they reached the bottom, they turned around to see the avalanch has stopped. They both  
sighed and high-fived each other).

SONIC:That was cool!  
TAILS:You said it! Now, where can the Chaos Emerald be?

(Tails moved off his snowboard and walked a few inches away. His foot hitted something.  
Tails bended down and brought a jem up. It was a green Chaos Emerald!)

TAILS:Sonic! We found another Chaos Emerald! YEAH!  
SONIC:All right, Tails! This means we are now tied with Eggman!  
TAILS:Yeah! And, once we get another emerald... or 2... or ALL 4!  
SONIC:That makes 5, littl' buddy! And, Eggman will have 2 so, we will win!  
TAILS:And, his plan of making Chaos grow will come to an end!

JULY 1999. Day 3.  
LOCATION:Mystic Ruins. Outside Angel Island Mountain. TIME:14.19pm.

(Outside... everyone was waiting..)

ANGEL:They been in there for a long time...  
GERTA:I wonder whats happening...

(Then, Sonic, Tails, Scamp, Tramp and Charlie came out of the cave, leading to Angel Island).

SONIA:Sonic! Tails!  
LADY:Scamp! Tramp!  
MANIC:Man, what happened?  
SONIC:Lets say me and Tails had a snowboard getaway and another Chaos Emerald!

(Tails held the green emerald out. Sally handed Tails the Windy Valley emerald).

SALLY:You can take care of this Chaos Emerald as well, Tails  
TAILS:Thanks, Sally.

(Tails placed the two Chaos Emeralds in his backpack and turned to the waterfall).

TAILS:Now, we're even! Both us and Dr. Eggman have 2 Chaos Emeralds each. All we have to do  
is find anot----

(Tails trailed off. He saw a red figure standing near the waterfall. Manic, Sonia and Sonic  
spotted it as well).

TAILS:Sonic, do ya see what I see?  
SONIC:Yeah!  
SASHA:Hey, Sonic. Hey, Tails! Whats the matter?

(Sonic and Tails ran off, heading to the waterfall).

SASHA:Next time, answer!

(The others followed him).

JULY 1999. Day 3.  
LOCATION:Mystic Ruins Waterfall. TIME:14.21pm.

(Sonic and Tails arrived at the waterfall and gasped. The others arrived and saw what Sonic and Tails  
was looking at. A familiar figure).

ITCHY:Whos that guy?  
SONIC:Kn-Knuckles the Echidna! Guardian of Angel Island!

(Knuckles was standing there, his face didn't look friendly. He threw his fist towards Tails.  
Tails flew to one side and looked at the echidna. The others gasped).

CHARLIE:Whats that crazy guy up to?  
TAILS:Knuckles! Whats the matter? What are you doing?  
KNUCKLES:Tails! Give me the emerald NOW! Don't make me force you to hand them over!

(Knuckles' voice sounded menacing. Tails went into a battle pose).

TAILS:All right, Knuckles! If you want them, you'll have to face me!  
KNUCKLES:All right!

(Knuckles charged towards Tails. The two-tailed fox flew to one side and tailed whacked  
Knuckles at the side. The echidna fought back hard, Tails found back hard. They both landed  
and started to rush towards each other).

KNUCKLES:Give them to me!  
TAILS:No way!

(They crashed into each other and fell. Tails's backpack opened up and the two Chaos Emeralds  
fell out. Everyone gasped).

SONIC:Tails!  
TAILS:What? Whats wrong?  
RUBY:The emeralds! The emeralds!  
TAILS:Huh?

(Tails turned around to see the two emeralds laying nearby. Then, they started to hover and  
landed in a couple of hands, hands of the evil Dr. Robotnik).

SONIA:No!  
MANIC:This is bad!  
ROBOTNIK:Hahahahahaha!

(Knuckles got up and walked beside Sonic and Tails).

KNUCKLES:Eggman? Whats he doing here?  
SONIC:Hes here because he wants the two Chaos Emeralds Tails found.

(Knuckles looked at Sonic, surprized).

KNUCKLES:Ch-Chaos Emeralds?

(Knuckles looked at Robotnik's hand, which he is holding a green emerald and gasped).

KNUCKLES:I-I can't belive this happening! You said Sonic was after the pieces of the Master  
Emerald and you lied!  
SONIC:Master Emerald? Pieces?  
ROBOTNIK:Well, never mind. Hahaha!  
SCAMP:Quiet, Robotnik! Give them back!  
ROBOTNIK:Never! Count them! 4! 4! 4 Chaos Emeralds! Speaking of Chaos... CHAOS! COME FORTH!

(A big puddle appeared beside Robotnik and formed into Chaos 2. In both arms of the water  
monster were stone arms with the purple and silver emeralds. Chaos looks more menacing.  
Robotnik threw the Windy Valley dark blue emerald and the Ice Cap green emerald).

ROBOTNIK:Eat up, my watery friend.

(Chaos took the emeralds and flashed! He transformed into a shark-like creature and was  
hovering about the ground. The 4 emeralds were inside rock-like holders. Sonic, Tails  
and Knuckles growled).

TAILS:This isn't good!  
ROBOTNIK:Hahaha! Chaos is now getting stronger! There are 3 Chaos Emeralds left and my  
greatest plan will work! Hahaha!  
TAILS:No! It will never work!

(Tails jumped towards Chaos 4 and kicked him in the stomach. No effect. Sonic suddenly  
remembered the last battle and shouted to Tails).

SONIC:Tails! Aim for the brain!  
TAILS:Okay, Sonic!

(Tails quickly flew up and tailed whacked the brain. When Chaos 4 was down, Robotnik yawned).

ROBOTNIK:Is that all you got?  
TAILS:Huh?  
SONIA:Tails, be careful! After Chaos took the 3 emeralds along with the first one, who knows  
what that monster got up his watery sleeve!  
ROBOTNIK:No Chaos, this...

(Suddenly, the area was covered by a huge shadow. Tails looked up to see a giant ship).

TAILS:What on Mobius...?  
KNUCKLES:Whats that thing?  
ROBOTNIK:Presenting my creation. My flagship! The Egg Carrier!  
MANIC:Egg Carrier?  
ROBOTNIK:But, it pales, hedgehog. The power of Chaos is greater than my Egg Carrier!  
Time is running out for you and your furry friends, Sonic... Tails... Station Square will  
be destroyed! Till now, adieu, my friends! Hahaha!

(A beam appeared from the ship and teleported Robotnik and Chaos to the Egg Carrier. The  
giant ship left, leaving the Freedom Fighters behind. Tails turned to Sonic).

TAILS:Hey, we can't let him get away! Sonic, remember the Tornado?  
SONIC:Yeah..  
TAILS:I got it at Rotor's workshop! We can use that to get to the Egg Carrier!  
SONIC:Good idea!  
KNUCKLES:Hey, Sonicc. Sorry I attacked Tails. I'll explain what happen later. I have a misson  
to be taken care of.  
SONIC:Okay, Knuckles!

(Tramp, Itchy and Shane stepped forward).

TRAMP:We'll go with Knuckles. What ever his misson is, we gotta help him!  
KNUCKLES:Fine with me!  
SONIC:Okay! Lets go! Sal, you take the girls and Charlie back to Station Square and report  
to the mayor. This is getting outta hand!  
SALLY:Right!  
SONIC:Okay! Lets move!

(Knuckles, Tramp, Shane and Itchy went one way. Sally, Charlie, Sasha, Bess, Sannabelle, Ruby,  
Gerta and Lady went the other way. While Sonic and the others headed to Rotor's workshop.  
When the got there, Tails went in and turned to Sonic).

TAILS:Sonic, wait here.

(Tails went in).

JULY 1999. Day 3.  
LOCATION:Inside Rotor's hanger/Mystic Ruins. Main area. TIME:16.54pm.

(Tails ran towards the Tornado, waiting. He pressed a button on the wall and jumped into the  
cockpit. He pressed the button on the control panel in the Tornado and the engine went on.  
The doors opened up to show that the cliff has turned into a runway. Tails drove the Tornado  
out of the hanger where Sonic and the others, except Sonia who went back to Station Square,  
were waiting).

Sonic smiled and jumped on the tail of the Tornado).

SONIC:Ready, Tails?  
TAILS:Ready, Sonic!  
SCAMP:Good luck, you guys.

(Tails pushed the control stick and the Tornado started to fly, following the Egg Carrier...)

JULY 1999. Day 3.  
LOCATION:Egg Carrier Control Room. TIME:16.59pm.

(Robotnik entered the control room where Sleet was driving the gigantic ship and Dingo  
was sleeping at a desk).

ROBOTNIK:Everything is going my way, haha!  
SLEET:I trust that you got another Chaos Emerald, sir?  
ROBOTNIK:Not one, Sleet my boy. 2! 2 Chaos Emeralds! Which makes 4!  
SLEET:With 4 emeralds, there are 3 left!  
ROBOTNIK:Yes, thats true.. YES!  
SLEET:We will be over Station Square in a couple of minutes.  
ROBOTNIK:Good, good. Perfect way to scare the lives of the citizens, eh?  
SLEET:Yes!

(Then, the ship shook. Dingo awoke!)

DINGO:Eh? Whats happening?  
ROBOTNIK:Sleet, status report!  
SLEET:The Egg Carrier is okay!  
ROBOTNIK:Whos attacking us?  
SLEET:According to the report, the attacker is the Tornado bi-plane. Riders are Prince Sonic  
the Hedgehog and Miles Tails Prower!  
ROBOTNIK:Hmm, they are the perfect subjects to test out my secret weapon. Hahahaaa!

JULY 1999. Day 3.  
LOCATION:Sky Chase Act 1. TIME:17.01pm.

(Tornado was firing lots and lots of bullets. Robot figheter planes were coming out of the  
Egg Carrier but, Tails made sure he made a direct hit on them!)

TAILS:Sonic! Looks like we're doing fine!  
SONIC:Good work, Tails!

(Tails flew the Tornado in front of the Egg Carrier).

TAILS:We made it! Eggman must have run out of robot planes!  
SONIC:Way to go, Tails!  
TAILS:Thanks..

(Then, the nose of the Egg Carrier opened up to reveal a giant ray gun).

JULY 1999. Day 3.  
LOCATION:Egg Carrier Control Room/Sky Chase Act 1. TIME:17.04pm.

SONIC:Oh no!  
TAILS:Whats gonna happen now?  
ROBOTNIK:Sleet! Activate the weapon!  
SLEET:Yes, sir! Countdown to fire in 10, 9, 8, 7,...  
SONIC:Tails, fly us outta here!  
TAILS:Its too late! We're doomed!  
SLEET:...3, 2, 1, FIRE!

(The cannon fired towards the Tornado. Tails drove the plane outta fire range except, the  
right wing was hit. The Tornado started to fall towards Mobius).

TAILS:WE'RE HIT! AHHHH!  
SONIC:OH, NO! AHH!

(The Tornado disappeared behind the clouds. Robotnik was watching it on the monitor and  
cheered, shaking Dingo).

ROBOTNIK:We won! We won! I killed Aleena's brat! I killed Aleena's brat!  
Hahahahahahahaha! Pull up some champange, Sleet! Lets party! Hahaha!

APRIL 1992. Day ?.  
LOCATION:Jungle area. TIME?.?

(Tails looked young as he watched his father, Amadeus being taken away by 4 SWAT-bots. Two  
of them were carrying a roboticized Mobian, Rosemary, her mother. Tails sighed and walked along  
the ground, lost... A tear came out his eye as he knows hes the last Prower on Mobius. He  
stopped as a blue blur came by him. Tails gasped and looked around and spotted Sonic running.  
He started to run after Sonic but... he couldn't catch up with him... then, eveything went  
black for Tails...)

JULY 1999.  
LOCATION:Mystic Ruins. Main area. TIME:18.01pm.

VOICE 1:Is he all right?  
VOICE 2:I think so... hes still breathing...  
TAILS:Wow... That dream brought back memories... I owe so much to Sonic... SONIC!

(Tails opened his eyes quickly).

TAILS:SONIC!  
VOICE 1:Tails!

(Tails looked beside him to see Manic kneeling over him).

MANIC:Tails! Are you all right?  
TAILS:Manic! Wheres Sonic?

(Tails looked around to see Rotor, Bunnie, Antoine, Scamp, Angel, Annette, Collette and  
Danielle looking at him. But, no Sonic...)

ROTOR:Hes not here...  
TAILS:Hes not...  
SCAMP:No! I saw him landed at Station Square! We could check him out if hes all right but,  
the train isn't working. There must be a strike at Station Square!  
TAILS:Noooo!  
ROTOR:Calm down, Tails! Calm down!  
ANGEL:Listen! We got some good news!  
TAILS:What so good about it? We are losing!  
ANGEL:Before Sonic left with you to face the Egg Carrier, he asked Rotor to look for another  
emerald! If Robotnik has 6 emeralds, at least we'll have the final one!  
TAILS:Hmm, yeah! Come to think of it! Rotor, we can continue with the project!  
ROTOR:Of course!  
ANNETTE:Whats the projects name?  
ROTOR:Its... erm...  
MANIC:Tornado 2!  
ROTOR:Manic!  
MANIC:Hey, we need to tell him somehow.  
ROTOR:Sigh All right! All right! I got two planes in store.  
TAILS:Two planes?  
ROTOR:I finished off the Tornado 2 and I got the transport plane called Windy! While you drive  
the Tornado 2, Tails! I'll drive the Windy plane while the others are passangers!  
TAILS:Thats cool!  
SCAMP:Sure is!  
COLLETTE:Question is, where can we find the next Chaos Emerald! It might be around Mobius  
for all I know!  
MANIC:I looked on the monitor and it showed Chaos energy in the Mystic Ruins jungle!  
TAILS:THAT will do for me!  
SCAMP:I'll come along!  
ANGEL:Me too!  
MANIC:Use the mine cart! It'll take you to the jungle!  
TAILS:Thanks! We'll see you later!

JULY 1999. Day 3.  
LOCATION:Mystic Ruins jungle. TIME:18.09pm.

(Tails, Scamp and Angel climbed down a ladder and started their journey to find the Chaos  
Emerald. Scamp looked at their surroundings).

SCAMP:Yeesh! The jungles HUGE!  
ANGEL:Tell me something I don't know!  
SCAMP:Well, sorry(!) Its gonna take us a long time to find on jewel filled with amazing power!  
TAILS:The jungle area of Mystic Ruins isn't that big! All we gotta do is look around.  
SCAMP:Look around? Look around? Where?  
TAILS:Good point...  
ANGEL:Hey..

(Angel walked over to a tree stump and picked a note off it).

ANGEL:A note...  
TAILS:What does it say?  
ANGEL:'Go to a cave. QA'. Very good clue(!)  
TAILS:Come on! I know wheres there is a cave!

(Tails started to run off while Scamp and Angel looked at each other and shrugged at each  
other. Angel dropped the note and ran after Tails and Scamp. They arrived at a small cave.  
The end of the cave was covered with sand. Near the cave was a red jem. Scamp and Angel gasped.  
Tails smiled. It was a Chaos Emerald).

TAILS:Who said the clue is rubbish?  
ANGEL;I didn't say that!  
SCAMP:You did, Angel. You said it in a sarcastic way.  
ANGEL:Well, well, Scamp. You do have a brain after all...  
SCAMP:Hey, list---  
TAILS:Haha! You two can continue your argue later. I'll get the Chaos Emerald and we'll all  
leave the jungle!  
SCAMP:Good.

(Before Tails could grab the emerald, a frog appeared and gobbled the emerald. Scamp was  
surprized at the frog).

SCAMP:Erm... Angel?  
ANGEL:Scamp! Hes getting away! Tails grab the emerald!  
TAILS:You mean, 'grab the frog'!  
SCAMP:Tails! Angel! That frog has a tail!  
TAILS:Huh?

(Tails looked at the frog and noticed Scamp was right. Tails looked at Angel and nodded. Angel  
gasped and pointed).

ANGEL:The frogs getting away!  
TAILS:Huh? Come back here! Sto----p!

(The frog ran into the cave and dug into the dead-end wall. The three friends were amazed).

TAILS:Ho-How?  
SCAMP:Isn't it obveous? The emerald must have gave it powers to dig into the wall!  
ANGEL:Its made of sand, idiot!  
SCAMP:And you said I had a brain!  
TAILS:Stop arguing!

(Tails ran over to the wall and turned around, facing his back to the wall. He spun his two  
tails like a fan and the sand was soon blown away. Tails gasped. There was the board he used  
in the Ice Cap. He picked it up and stood on it after taking the note off the board).

ANGEL:What does it say?  
TAILS:Its said I have to use this board through the Sand Hill if I wanna catch up with the  
frog. From QA!  
SCAMP:How did she know all this stuff?  
TAILS:Who cares how she knows it or not! We gotta catch that theiving frog!  
ANGEL:Lets go then!  
SCAMP:How? Theres only one board!  
TAILS:Get on and hold onto me!  
SCAMP:Okay...

(Angel and Scamp done what Tails told. Tails pushed the board with his foot and the board  
started to move through the new passage and outside to Sand Hill!)

JULY 1999. Day 3.  
LOCATION:Sand Hill. TIME:18.13pm.

(Tails' board moved down the hill faster and faster. Scamp kneeled down and brought his hand  
out to the sand).

ANGEL:Scamp! What are you doing!  
SCAMP:Watch!

(He grabbed a tail, the frog's tail! He quickly gave it to Tails, whom stopped the board as  
they reached the downhill. Angel smiled and kissed Scamp on the cheek).

ANGEL:You know, tenderfoot? You never cease to surprize me.  
SCAMP:Heh, thanks.  
TAILS:(Smiles) Tenderfoot?  
SCAMP:Don't you start! Now, how do we get out of this place?  
TAILS:Well, we could... erm...

(Then, a orb appeared and a flash! They were gone!)

? Day ?  
LOCATION:Outside Echidna Temple. TIME?.?

(Tails opened his eyes to find himself standing outside a giant echidna temple. He looked  
beside him to see Scamp helping Angel up).

TAILS:Err..., guys?  
SCAMP:Yeah, Tails?  
TAILS:What just happened?  
ANGEL:I dunno...

(Tails sighed and looked at his feet. He gasped and picked it up. It was a badge. He placed it  
on the front of him).

SCAMP:Hey, great badge you got there.  
TAILS:Thanks! Now, where are we?  
ANGEL:That temple looks like the ancient temple in Mystic Ruins.  
TAILS:Well, lets have a look.

(They started to move when Tails heard a female voice).

VOICE:The servers are the 7 Chaos.

(Tails turned around to see a orange echidna. The orange echidna turned around to see Tails,  
Scamp and Angel).

ECHIDNA:Oh, hello friends. Welcome to the Echidna Town.  
SCAMP:Echidna Town?  
ECHIDNA:Yes..  
TAILS:Erm... what were you saying before?  
ECHIDNA:Huh? Oh, its an old ancient writing my grandmother use to tell me. Its goes like this:  
The servers are the seven chaos.  
Chaos is power.  
Power enriched by the heart.  
The controller is the one that unifies the chaos.  
But, I don't know what it all means. But the number 7, is the same number of the emeralds.  
TAILS:Emeralds?  
ANGEL:Boy, this is confusing me...  
ECHIDNA:Forgive me, I think we haven't met before. I'm Tikal and you are...?

(Before Tails could answer, his vision glowed bright white...)

JULY 1999. Day 3.  
LOCATION:Mystic Ruins. Main area. TIME:19.17pm.

(Tails' vision came back on line as he found himself back at the Mystic Ruins with Scamp  
and Angel. Tails was still holding the frog. What Tails didn't noticed that he held the  
red Chaos Emerald in his hand. The first thing they noticed was the surprized faces of their  
friends. Bunnie shook her head and rushed over to Tails).

BUNNIE:Tails! What happened?  
TAILS:Its a long story?  
BUNNIE:Where did you get that badge?  
TAILS:I found it. Why?  
BUNNIE:Its a Rhythm Badge! Legends says that the Rhythm Badge will give a Mobian continued  
tail attack. But, if ONLY a Mobian uses its tails as an attack.  
ANGEL:Tails! That attack you used on Robotnik and Knuckles! What was it called?  
TAILS:Tail Whip! Hey, I can spin around a lot using Tail Whip thanks to this cool badge!  
BUNNIE:Ya got it, honey. Now, what happened?  
TAILS:Well, erm...

(Then, there was a scream. Everyone looked at Danielle, she was screaming. Scamp rushed over  
to her).

SCAMP:Danielle! Whats up?  
DANIELLE:Look!

(Danielle was pointing to a big purple cat with Jock and Trusty chasing behind him).

ANNETTE:Uncle Jock?  
COLLETTE:Uncle Trusty?  
DANIELLE:What are they doing here?

(The big cat ran over to Tails and tripped. Tails jumped and screamed. He let go of the frog  
and the frog bounced onto the cat and bounced away. Antoine noticed the frog).

ANTOINE:Since when does a frog have a tail?  
MANIC:Since now I think...  
JOCK:Och, sorry to bother you!  
TRUSTY:Hey! There he goes!  
JOCK:We better go! After that frog!  
CAT:Wait for me!  
JOCK:Big! Wait for us!

(As Big, Jock and Trusty started to chase the frog, everyone was puzzled and silent till Tails  
spoke up).

TAILS:Weird! Now, where were we?  
SCAMP:Emerald?  
TAILS:Yeah! The Chaos Emerald! Perfect! This should get the Tornado 2 up and ready to go!  
ROTOR:Everyone, lets head back to the workshop then!

(Later, Tails stood outside the door of Rotor's workshop. Everyone was behind him).

TAILS:The time has come at last!  
ROTOR:This new plane will work a lot better, Tails. Its because I was able to get rid a lot  
of problems.  
TAILS:Thats good. Now, to use the new Tornado 2!  
SCAMP:YEAH!  
ANGEL:At last!  
TAILS:Emerald, do your stuff! Ready, Sonic? I'm on my way!

(A couple of hours later, Rotor started the Windy plane and drove it out of his workshop and  
got everyone except Tails on board).

ROTOR:Next stop! Egg Carrier!  
MANIC:Wheres Tails?  
ROTOR:There!

(A blue bi-plane flew out of a cliff and into the sky).

TAILS:Tornado 2, all systems go! Away we GO!  
ROTOR:Yeah! Lets move it!

(The Tornado 2 and the Windy plane both flew into the air...)

AUGUST 1999. Day 4.  
LOCATION:Red Mountain. On the side of the volcano. TIME:12.43pm.

(The Tornado 2 and the Windy plane flew around the mountain of Angel Island. There was  
the Egg Carrier).

TAILS:There he is! Dead ahead! The Egg Carrier!

(He looked down at the cliff and spotted Sonic, Sonia and Charlie).

TAILS:Theres Sonic! SONIC!

(Sonic turned around and spotted Tails).

SONIC:Tails!  
TAILS:Hey, Sonic.  
SONIA:I'm glad you're okay.  
TAILS:Thanks. Sonic, you get on the tail of my new Tornado 2! Sonia and Charlie can get into  
the Windy plane.  
SONIC:Tornado 2? All right. Cool!

(Sonic jumped on the back of the Tornado 2 while Sonia and Charlie got into the Windy plane).

SONIC:All right! LETS MOVE IT!

AUGUST 1999. Day 4.  
LOCATION:Egg Carrier. Control Room. TIME:12.59pm.

(Robotnik entered the room in a happy mood. Sleet was at the steering wheel while Dingo was  
at the radar).

ROBOTNIK:Afternoon, lackies.  
SLEET:Afternoon, sir. Anything good for you today?  
ROBOTNIK:Its excellent, Sleet! I have 4 Chaos Emeralds, Chaos is strong and my Egg Carrier  
is running beautifuly! What can go wrong?  
DINGO:Robotnik sir, what are these flashes on the radar?  
ROBOTNIK:Flashes? Hmm..., I guess the cannon fire wasn't much for Sonic and Tails to die!  
Somehow, they must have survived! Never mind, send the Robot Flyers Model 2!  
SLEET:Yes, sir!

AUGUST 1999. Day 4.  
LOCATION:Sky Chase Act 2. TIME:13.01pm.

(The Tornado 2 was flying close to the Egg Carrier. Tails picked up the radio and called  
to Rotor, who was flying the Windy plane).

TAILS:Hey, Rotor! Can you hear me? Over!  
ROTOR:This is Rotor. Sonia and Charlie told me some bad news.  
TAILS;I know, Sonic told me. Listen, I'm gonna use the Tornado 2 to blast the Egg Carrier's  
defense planes and the main cannon itself.  
SONIC:Main cannon! Tails! That thing almost killed me and you when we were driving the  
Tornado 1! How can we defeat this thing?  
TAILS:Leave everything to me, Sonic! Just hang on! I'm going in, Rotor!  
ROTOR:Good luck, Tails, Sonic!

(Tails placed the radio down and pushed the control stick forward. The Tornado 2 flew  
towards the Egg Carrier. New and improved robot planes came out of the Egg Carrier and  
started to attack. Tails pressed a button and homing missles were fired from the wings of  
the Tornado 2. After they were hit, Sonic slammed his fist in rage).

SONIC:This is tough!  
TAILS:Hold on, Sonic! Let me battle them for a few minutes before we go into over drive!  
SONIC:Over dri---WHOA!

(Tails drove the Tornado 2 to a side to duck an attack from a robot plane!)

TAILS:That was close!  
SONIC:Tails! When will you turn the Tornado 2 into over drive?  
TAILS:When I have enough power! Wait a couple of minutes, will ya?  
SONIC:Okay, as long as Eggman gives US a couple of minutes!

AUGUST 1999. Day 4.  
LOCATION:Egg Carrier. Storage Room. TIME:13.04pm.

(3 roboticized Mobians were pushing some crates into place. The same glowing orb that was  
hovering above in helicopter in Station Square where Sonic first fought Chaos floated towards  
them. When the orb hitted the 3 slaves, a flash appeared! In their place were flesh and boned  
Mobians. The three of them looked around, confused).

FIGURE 1:Whe-Where are we?  
FIGURE 2:I-I don't know!  
FIGURE 3:Hold on a second. Last thing I remember was waiting for my foster kid to come back  
and Robotnik's SWAT-bots showed up!  
FIGURE 1:Yes, come to think of it... I remember you two! We were ALL roboticized at the same  
time! Troublesome Robotnik!  
VOICE:That is correct!

(The three of them looked at the glowing orb and gasped at it).

VOICE:Is your name Sir Charles Hedgehog?  
FIGURE 1 (Sir Charles):Y-Yes..  
VOICE:And your name is Lady Windimere?  
FIGURE 2 (Lady Windimere):O-Of course.  
VOICE:And you are Farrel?  
FIGURE 3 (Farrel):Yep.  
VOICE:Then, you'll need to help Sonic, Sonia, Manic and their friends to stop Robotnik's plan.  
SIR CHARLES:Of course! No I remember you two! You were looking after my neice and nephew!  
Sonia and Manic!  
FARREL:Hold on a second, aren't you the brother of the king? If Manic is your nephew, does  
that make him...?  
SIR CHARLES:A prince, yes.  
LADY WINDIMERE:Sonia is a princess!  
SIR CHARLES:Yes. And Aleena's third child is Sonic. Glowing orb, where is the three children?  
Where are we? Whats Robotnik's plan?  
VOICE:Its like this...

AUGUST 1999. Day 4.  
LOCATION:Sky Chase Act 2. TIME:13.06pm.

SONIC:Tails! How much does this thing need to go over-drive!  
TAILS:Just one more minute, Sonic! I only hope it works!  
SONIC:You only get one chance, kid! Hurry up!  
TAILS:All right! All right!

AUGUST 1999. Day 4.  
LOCATION:Egg Carrier. Storage Room. TIME:13.06pm.

VOICE:And thats what happened...  
SIR CHARLIE:Your right! We must help them to stop Robotnik!  
LADY WINDIMERE:How?  
VOICE:I must go! I'll use my power to show you the battle outside. Once they get on, you must  
leave the storage room and help them!  
FARREL:Right!

(A flash appeared and a glowing monitor appeared in front of them. They saw Sonic and Tails  
flying in the Tornado 2 and destroying the Robot Flyers Model 2. One look at the Egg Carrier  
sends them chills down their spines. Sir Charles sighed as he looked at Sonic).

SIR CHARLIE:Heh heh! Sonie..., Miles Tails...

AUGUST 1999. Day 4.  
LOCATION:Sky Chase Act 2. TIME:13.07pm.

(The Tornado 2 flew in front of the Egg Carrier).

TAILS:Not too bad! Plus, I'm ready to go over-drive!  
SONIC:I hope you know what you are doing, Tails!  
TAILS:Watch this!

(Tails hitted a button on the Tornado 2 and a metal hand came out of the side to lift Sonic  
up off the end of the plane).

TAILS:Tornado Transform!

(In a blink of an eye, the blue bi-plane changed into a blue jet plane! The metal hand placed  
Sonic back on the end of the plane).

SONIC:All right, Tails! This is way cooler than I think! You right! This is more powerful  
than the first Tornado!  
TAILS:Thanks, Sonic! Lets do it to it!

(Tails pushed the control stick forwards and started a new attack on the Egg Carrier. Remaining  
robot planes were shot down easily).

AUGUST 1999. Day 4.  
LOCATION:Egg Carrier. Control room. TIME:13.09pm.

(Sleet slammed his fist onto the controls).

SLEET:If thats the game they want to play, then I'll end round 2 and this time, they are dead  
meat for the Aerodactlys! Starting cannon fire in 3 seconds!

AUGUST 1999. Day 4.  
LOCATION:Egg Carrier. Control room/Sky Chase Act 2. TIME:13.09pm.

(Tails drove the Tornado 2 jet mode in front of the Egg Carrier's cannon. It started to open  
up. A giant laser fired but, missed as Tails drove the machine out of its way. Sleet gasped  
and pressed a few buttons).

SLEET:Ahh! Ahh! I can't get it closed!  
ROBOTNIK:No! You can't, you idiot! You almost took every energy out of the Egg Carrier to fire  
the cannon! Wait for a minute and they energy will back on line so you can close the cannon's  
door! Boy, what can get any worse then this!

(Tails pressed a couple of buttons).

TAILS:Nows our chance to finish that cannon off! Fire Mega Missles!

(The 4 colourful missles fired and made a direct hit on the cannon. A giant explosion appeared.  
The cannon door closed while there were cheers from the Windy plane, the storage room and Sonic  
and Tails themselves).

TAILS:We did it!  
SONIC:All right, Tails!

AUGUST 1999. Day 4.  
LOCATION:Sky Chase Act 2/Egg Carrier Runway. TIME:13.11pm.

(Tails was driving the Tornado 2 to land. The Windy plane was right behind them).

TAILS:All righty! We're in!  
SONIC:We gotta land on the Egg Carrier!

(Then, there was a crackles. Tails picked it up and spoke to it and gasped. Tails looked at  
Sonic and smiles sheeplishly).

TAILS:Sonic, that was Rotor. He forgot something...  
SONIC:Whats that?  
TAILS:He forgot to put the landing gear!  
SONIC:HUH!

(The Tornado 2 did land on the Egg Carrier except, not a smooth landing. Sonic picked himself  
up from the runway and looked at Tails).

SONIC:Mental note, kid! Remember to put the landing gear into the jet mode of Tornado 2.  
TAILS:Yes, Sonic...

AUGUST 1999. Day 4.  
LOCATION:Egg Carrier. Storage room. TIME:13.14pm.

(The glowing monitor disappeared. Sir Charles nodded and turned to Lady Windimere and Farrel).

SIR CHARLES:Come on!  
LADY WINDIMERE:Right!  
FARREL:Lets help our children!

(They exited through the door).

AUGUST 1999. Day 4.  
LOCATION:Egg Carrier. Control room. TIME:13.15pm.

(Sleet was horrified to see Sonic and his friends landing on the Egg Carrier. He turned around  
to Robotnik and shook nervously).

SLEET:Th-There boarded the Egg Carrier, sir. Shall I make my will?  
ROBOTNIK:Hahahaha!  
SLEET:I don't see whats runny, I mean funny, sir!  
ROBOTNIK:I bet you don't know what else my flagship has, do you?  
SLEET:No...  
ROBOTNIK:Move out of the way and watch!

AUGUST 1999. Day 4.  
LOCATION:Egg Carrier Runway. TIME:13.16pm.

(When the gang all met up, they looked at the huge area of the Egg Carrier).

SONIC:Whoa! The Egg Carrier is huge!  
SCAMP:Your right!  
TAILS:Stop gawking, you two. We gotta find Amy!  
CHARLIE:And Sasha!  
DANIELLE:And my mom!  
SONIC:Your right, you guys! Lets GO!

(Then, Robotnik's voice was heard).

ROBOTNIK:Hold on, hedgehog!  
MANIC:Eggman! Oh no!  
ROBOTNIK:Theres no way your gonna win this battle! Get a load of this!

(The Egg Carrier shook! The Egg Carrier turned into a giant flying machine).

ROBOTNIK:Egg Carrier Emergency Mode Activated! Hahaha!  
TAILS:Ah wow! It transformed! (Turns to Sonic) Did you see that?  
SONIC:Darn! This makes it harder to get us to the bridge!  
TAILS:(Looks at Scamp) I really hate it when he doesn't listen to me!  
ROBOTNIK:Hee hee hee! I bet you weren't expecting this, were you? If you want to get to  
the bridge, you'll have go through the Sky Deck! I doubt you won't make it through here!  
Haha! I dare you!

(Sonic looked up at the control room and shook his fist).

SONIC:Oh yeah? I'll show you! Bring it on, Dr. Eggman!

(Sonic turns to the others).

SONIC:Sonia, Charlie, Manic, you guys stay here! Me and Tails will go through Sky Deck! After  
that, we'll get the Egg Carrier back into its original shape so you can join us on the bridge  
to rescue Amy and the others!  
SONIA:All right, Sonic!  
CHARLIE:Good plan!  
MANIC:Good luck, bro!  
SONIC;Ya ready, Tails?  
TAILS:Lets do it, Sonic!

(Sonic and Tails ran up to the hidden door that leads to the Sky Deck. Sonia sighed).

SONIA:I only hope his plan will... huh?

(A floating orb appeared before them and a flash appeared).

SCAMP:What is going o----

(They all disappeared...)

AUGUST 1999. Day 4.  
LOCATION:Sky Deck. TIME:13.45pm.

(Sonic and Tails were shot out of a cannon and they both landed on a metal walkway that leads  
to nowhere).

SONIC:Man, why do they call this Sky Deck anyway?  
TAILS:Hmm...

(Tails looked over the side and gasped).

TAILS:S-Sonic..  
SONIC:What?  
TAILS:Look over the side!

(Sonic looked over the side to see the ground, hidden by white clouds).

SONIC:Whoa! Amazing!  
TAILS:We better be careful, Sonic! We only live once!  
SONIC:Your right, kid!  
VOICE:Better run for it, hedgehogs!  
SONIC:Wha...? Sleet!  
SLEET:Correct!  
SONIC:Where are ya?  
SLEET:Behind you.. Heeehee!

(Sonic and Tails looked behind them to see a giant cannon pointed at them).

SONIC:Ahh!  
SLEET:You see, I'm calling from the control room.  
TAILS:Which means hes controlling the cannon!  
SONIC:Tails!  
TAILS:What?  
SONIC:RUN!

(Sonic and Tails started to run for their lives as the cannon started to fire. Explosions  
appeared and followed Sonic. Sonic held his hand out to Tails).

SONIC:Tails! Fly!  
TAILS:All right!

(Tails grabbed Sonic and started to fly. When the cannon missed, Sleet laughed).

SLEET:That won't help you, hedgehog. In a matter of minutes, your two-tailed freak friend  
will run out of energy and both of you will go to the grounds of Mobius to your doom.  
SONIC:Oh yeah? Well...,  
SLEET:But, I'm going to have some fun anyway... FIRE HOMING MISSLE!

(A missle was fired from the cannon and advanced towards Sonic and Tails, Tails moved to one  
side and it missed. Sonic clicked his fingers).

SONIC:Tails! Fly us in front of the cannon!  
TAILS:Wha...?  
SONIC:Just do it!  
TAILS:All right!

(Tails flew over to the giant cannon).

TAILS:Now what?  
SONIC:Look out for the missle!  
TAILS:Huh?

(Tails turned around to see the missle flying towards him. Tails gulped).

TAILS:And...?  
SONIC:Move outta the way, FAST!

(Tails moved out of the way and the missle hitted the cannon. A giant explosion appeared).

SONIC:Way past cool!  
TAILS:Awesome!

AUGUST 1999. Day 4.  
LOCATION:Egg Carrier. Control room. TIME:13.47pm.

(Sleet was sitting at the controls).

SLEET:I bet that missle got them! Heh heh heh... HUH?

(The controls started to fizzle and BANG! Sleet came out in black. He coughed and black smoke  
came out).

SLEET:Second thought, I was wrong!

(And, Sleet fell off his chair and fainted on the floor. Then, Robotnik passed by him and  
exited through the door. He popped his head through the door and looked at Sleet).

ROBOTNIK:Sleet! I never gave you the permissian to take a nap!

(Then, Robotnik spotted Sonic and Tails landing on the top area of Sky Deck. He nodded).

ROBOTNIK:Oh. Sonic got you, huh? (Sleet doesn't answer) Well, I'll sort that out!

(He walked over to the controls that steer the ship).

ROBOTNIK:If you ever get sea-sick, the royal hedgehog is gonna be air-sick! Hahaha!

AUGUST 1999. Day 4.  
LOCATION:Sky Deck. Upper area. TIME:13.49pm.

(Sonic and Tails ran across the wide area of Sky Deck. Sonic pointed to a door in front of  
them and smiled).

SONIC:If we go through that door, that will take us to the inside of the Egg Carrier. I hope.  
TAILS:You HOPE!

(Then, they heard Robotnik's voice).

ROBOTNIK:Stand by to dive!

(A alarm was heard. Sonic looked around the area and grabbed onto a pole. Tails did the same  
thing and looked at the blue hedgehog).

TAILS:Why are we holding this pole, Sonic?  
SONIC:You'll see! Hang on!

(Tails hanged on as the Egg Carrier dived under the clouds. The two-tailed golden furred fox  
could feel his fur being blowed. Sonic gritted his teeth and tried to talk to Tails).

SONIC:Agh! The force of the Egg Carrier going underneath the clouds could push us off without  
any trouble! THATS why you should hang on, kid!  
TAILS:How-how did you know about this stuff, Sonic?  
SONIC:I dunno... Unless... Its the power of the Ancient Light!  
TAILS:Ancient Light? You mean, the Ancient Light chose you!  
SONIC:Yeah... Legend says that the Ancient Light will be around Mobius searching for a Mobian  
thats heart is filled with pure goodness.  
TAILS:Your heart is pure goodness, Sonic! THATS why the Ancient Light chose you! But, when...  
SONIC:That feeling I had outside Red Mountain of Angel Island, I knew it! It was the Ancient  
Light that entered my body!  
TAILS:The Ancient Light is giving you small information about what the Egg Carrier is gonna  
do next!  
SONIC:Right! Listen up, Tails! When Eggman drive his ship back above the clouds, make a dash  
over to the door!  
TAILS:Roger!  
SONIC:I'm not roger, I'm Sonic!

(The Egg Carrier went above the clouds. Sonic let go of the pole and ran over to the door).

SONIC:Sonic the Hedgehog!  
TAILS:I know!

AUGUST 1999. Day 4.  
LOCATION:Egg Carrier. Control room. TIME:14.01pm.

(Robotnik sighed and walked over to the door).

ROBOTNIK:Blast! Oh well, better get that bird...

(When Robotnik left, Sleet picked himself up from the floor and looked around).

SLEET:Uhh, what happened? What have I missed?

(Then, the computer printed a report. Sleet took it and read it).

SLEET:Oh... what does it say...?

(Sleet fell back on the floor, clutching the report in his hand).

AUGUST 1999. Day 4.  
LOCATION:Sky Deck. Main room. TIME:14.03pm.

(Sonic and Tails ran over to the door and opened it to exit the level. They didn't noticed  
4 figures walking up to a control stick and moved it though...)

AUGUST 1999. Day 4.  
LOCATION:Egg Carrier. Inside. TIME:14.10pm.

(Sonic and Tails exited through a door and fell down. They were tired).

SONIC:Phew! That was close!  
TAILS:You can say that again, Sonic!  
VOICE:Here, let me help you.

(Tails looked up to see Manic holding his hand out. Tails took it).

TAILS:Thanks, Ma-Ma-Ma-MANIC?  
SONIC:Huh?

(Sonic turned around to see Manic, Sonia, Charlie, Scamp, Angel, Rotor, Antoine, Bunnie,  
Annette, Collette, Danielle and Angel standing there. Sonic shook his head).

SONIC:How did you guys get here!  
SONIA:Some glowing orb appeared before us after you and Tails took off to the Sky Deck.  
TAILS:Ahhh! We went through all that just to find out theres some freakin' orb around in the  
Eggman ship?  
VOICE:That is correct.

(Sonic turned around to see Sir Charles, Lady Windimere and Farrel standing in front of them.  
Sonic gasped and leapt over to Sir Charles).

SONIC:Uncle Chuck! Your back!  
SIR CHARLES:Hee hee, glad to be back, sonny-boy.  
SONIC:But-but how?  
SIR CHARLES:I think its the same orb that de-roboticized me, Windimere and Farrel!  
SONIC:Windimere? Sonia's foster mother! And Farrel, Manic's foster father!  
FARREL:Thats correct.  
LADY WINDIMERE:Are you two going to be all right?  
TAILS:We are! We just gotta find the others!  
SONIC:Anyone know how to get outta here?  
CHARLIE:We can use that giant floater there!

(Charlie pointed to a UFO-like pod. Sonic walked over to Charlie and patted him on the back).

SONIC:Way cool, Charlie! That'll do for us! All right, everyone on the floater! We gotta help  
our friends!  
TAILS:Right! All aboard! Next stop, Egg Carrier Bridge!

(Everyone got on the floater, when Sonic was the last one to get on, the floater started to  
hover up through a hole in the roof).

AUGUST 1999. Day 4.  
LOCATION:Egg Carrier. Bridge. TIME:14.12pm.

(When the UFO-like floater arrived at its destination, Sonic and the others all got off before  
it went down again for some strange reason. They didn't noticed as they saw Amy, Sally, Sasha,  
Sannabelle, Lady, Gerta and Ruby facing Robotnik, who was driving his Egg-mobile. Sonic started  
to run towards them).

SONIC:Hey, guys! I'm comin'!  
AMY:Huh? SONIC! TAILS!  
SALLY:You made it!  
CHARLIE:Sasha!  
SCAMP:Mom!  
SASHA:Charlie!  
LADY:Scamp!  
ROBOTNIK:Hahaha! Your too late, hedgehog!

(A metal hand came out of the Egg-mobile and took the small green bird that Amy was holding).

AMY:No! Birdy!

(Sonic jumped beside Amy while Tails joined them. The bird tweeted a few times as Robotnik  
was holding him. As the green bird flew away from Robotnik and back into Amy's hands, the evil  
madman was holding a light blue jewel).

TAILS:It-Its a Chaos Emerald!  
AMY:No way!  
GERTA:THATS why Robotnik was after that bird of yours, Amy! It had a light blue Chaos Emerald  
with him!  
ROBOTNIK:Correct! Hahaha! What? Sir Charles, Windimere, Farrel! I thought I roboticized you  
three rotton foster parents!  
SIR CHARLES:You did! But, we were de-roboticized!  
ROBOTNIK:Hmm... Never mind! I'm going to destroy you all! GAMMA!

(The UFO-like floater came back with a red robot with a gun and a small pod hovering behind  
him. There are numbers on his red body, '102').

GAMMA:How may I help you, Dr. Robotnik?  
ROBOTNIK:What I want you to do is destroy them ALL!  
GAMMA:Aye aye, master Robotnik.  
ROBOTNIK:And don't fail me, or else!

(Robotnik drove off. Gamma pointed his gun towards Tails. Tails went into his battle position  
when he remembered what Bunnie told him back at the Mystic Ruins of his badge).

BUNNIE:(Memory) Its a Rhythm Badge! Legends says that the Rhythm Badge will give a Mobian continued  
tail attack. But, if ONLY a Mobian uses its tails as an attack.  
TAILS:I can use the Rhythm Badge to bring down Gamma! Here goes nothing!

(Tails started to spin and his two tails became deadly weapons. He spun towards Gamma and  
hitted him with a blow. Gamma fell down. Tails was about to give him the crushing blow when  
Amy stood in between Tails and Gamma).

AMY:Stop it, Tails!  
TAILS:Move aside, Amy! Get out of my way!  
AMY:No! This robot is my friend! He helped us! Don't hurt him.

(Tails was silent for a while till he sighed).

TAILS:Okay. You have your reasons I guess...

(Sonic smiled and looked at Sonia. Then, the ship rumbled).

TAILS:Hey, this ship is losin' attuide!  
SONIC:Hurry, Tails! Get Amy and fly outta here, fast!  
SIR CHARLES:Whats happening?  
TAILS:I guess we made a reaction when we destroyed both cannons of the Egg Carrier and  
the Sky Deck!  
SONIC:Whatever it is! The ships gonna crash! Tails...  
TAILS:Right! Come on, Amy!  
SONIC:Uncle Chuck, lead the others to an escape pod!  
SIR CHARLES:What about you, Sonie?  
SONIC:I'm gonna find that Eggman and put a stop to his evil ways!

(Sonic ran off, Sir Charles sighed and looked at the others as Tails grabbed Amy and flew  
away. He pointed to a hatch nearby).

SIR CHARLES:All right! We are gonna use to hatch to escape too...  
SCAMP:...Emerald Coast of Station Square!  
SIR CHARLES:Right! Come on!

(Sonia, Charlie and Sasha looked at each other and looked at where Sonic was going...)

AUGUST 1999. Day 4.  
LOCATION:Outside Egg Carrier. TIME:14.58pm.

(The massive Egg Carrier blew up! Tails and Amy passed by with the green bird following  
them... Heading towards Station Square).

AUGUST 1999. Day 4.  
LOCATION:Station Square. Main area. TIME:18:19pm.

(Tails landed on the streets of Station Square and helped Amy on her feet).

AMY:Phew That was some adventure.  
TAILS:Sure was!  
AMY:Well, thanks again, Tails. I'll see you later.  
TAILS:Okay, Amy.

(Amy waved goodbye and left Tails. Following Amy was the little green bird. Tails smiled).

VOICE:Tails!

(Tails looked around to see Scamp, Angel, Annette, Collette and Danielle running up to him).

TAILS:Hey, guys!  
SCAMP:Tails! We got some bad news!  
TAILS:What?  
ANGEL:Sonia, Charlie and Sasha has gone after Sonic!  
TAILS:Wha...? Aw no!  
DANIELLE:Whats the worst can happen?

(Then, they spotted Robotnik driving his Egg-mobile and crashed. Danielle recived some looks  
from Tails, Scamp, Angel, Annette and Collette).

DANIELLE:Me and my big mouth...  
TAILS:Hmm... Eggmans here! I wonder what hes doing...  
ANNETTE:Lets follow him.  
COLLETTE:I wonder what happened to Sonic...?

(They all followed Robotnik, who was complaining).

ROBOTNIK:I'm finished! Chaos is defeated and my Egg Carrier is ruined! No matter!  
I will destroy Station Square anyway!

(Robotnik fiddled with his control panel and chuckled a little. The ground shook a little and  
everyone in town looked out to sea. There, coming out of the sea, was a missle. Robotnik  
got his Egg-mobile up and flew to the edge of the sea).

TAILS:If that missle is launched...  
ROBOTNIK:Station Square, prepare to meet your doom! Ready! FIRE!

(The missle was fired and headed towards Station Square. Everyone went into a panic. Tails  
turned to his friends).

TAILS:Get down, now!

(Tails got down onto the ground along with Scamp, Angel, Annette, Collette and Danielle. Scamp  
looked at Angel).

SCAMP:Angel...  
ANGEL:Yeah?  
SCAMP:I love you...  
ANGEL:I love you too, Scamp.

(The missle crashed into the 20 story building but... no explosion. Everyone got up and  
got confused).

ANNETTE:The missle...  
COLLETTE:Why didn't it blow up?  
ROBOTNIK:Agh! It was a dud! I can't belive this! Bah, I'll go and deal this myself!

(Robotnik flew towards the building, Tails got up).

TAILS:Oh no! I gotta stop him before he reaches that missle!  
SCAMP:Hows that?  
TAILS:Join me and you'll see!  
SCAMP:Huh?  
TAILS:You girls, go and find the others and tell them what happened!  
ANGEL:Okay. Good luck, tenderfoot.  
SCAMP:Ahhh, oh boy!  
TAILS:Here we go!

(Tails and Scamp ran over to the building when Robotnik entered it).

TAILS:I have to beat Robotnik before he makes the missle explode!  
The fate of Station Square depends on me... oh, Sonic...  
SCAMP:Tails...  
TAILS:Sonic always save the day.. but, I can't depend on him forever!  
I know I can do this by myself with some help! Okay, Eggman! Bring it on!  
SCAMP:Then, lets go!

(Tails and Scamp ran towards the lifts...)

AUGUST 1999. Day 4.  
LOCATION:Speed Highway. TIME:19.01pm.

(Robotnik was putting fuel in his Egg-mobile and was about to drive off when he saw Tails  
and Scamp running towards him).

ROBOTNIK:So, your here to stop me from making the missle blow up, huh?  
Well, that won't happen! I'll destroy Station Square WITH or WITHOUT the Egg Carrier or  
the power of Chaos! If you want to make sure I lose, you'll have to beat me in a life or  
death race! Hahaha! I'll be the one who'll beat you! Hahaha! Goodbye, Tails!

(Robotnik pressed a button and his Egg-mobile started to move. Tails grabbed Scamp's arm).

SCAMP:Tails...!  
TAILS:Just hold on, Scamp! Here we go!

(Tails started to fly and catched up with Robotnik. They were high in the sky as the city  
looks like a bottomless pit! When Scamp looked down there, he gulped. Robotnik growled  
and shook his fist).

ROBOTNIK:You may have caught up with me, but I'll still win the race!  
TAILS:Sure, Eggman. Sure. Just one tiny detail.  
ROBOTNIK:What?  
TAILS:Watch out for the building!  
ROBOTNIK:What building?

(Robotnik crashed into a building).

TAILS:THAT building!  
SCAMP:Ooh! Thats gotta hurt!  
TAILS:Well, we had good times and worst times. For Eggman, this is his worst time!  
Now, lets head to the missle!  
SCAMP:Right!  
TAILS:All righty! Hang on, Scamp!

(Tails started to fly a bit faster till he and Scamp became a blur. They arrived at the missle  
that was sticking out of a giant tower. They waited there till the police arrived. Meanwhile,  
Robotnik took a walkie-talkie out when he landed his Egg-mobile on the highway).

ROBOTNIK:Sleet! Can you hear me? Over!  
SLEET:This is Sleet! I can hear you loud and clear. Over.  
What do you want, doctor?  
ROBOTNIK:Send in my second 'Egg' machine!  
SLEET:Where, sir?  
ROBOTNIK:Station Square Casino area!  
SLEET:Righto, Dr. Robotnik...  
ROBOTNIK:Good.. HAHAHA!

AUGUST 1999. Day 4.  
LOCATION:Station Square. Outside City Hall. TIME:21.12pm.

(Tails and Scamp exited the Speed Highway area and met up with Angel, Lady, Sir Charles and  
Manic about the small adventure with Robotnik).

TAILS:...then Eggman went 'BOOM'! Crashed into a building! This way, me and Scamp were  
able to reach the missle and Eggman lose the race!  
MANIC:Whoa-whoa-whoa! Thats cool! Eggman must be hoppin' mad! Haha!  
SCAMP:Yeah!  
LADY:I'm just glad Station Square has been saved. I mean, we could have left town and  
remembered we left something back here.  
TAILS:Well, Scamp left something back at Speed Highway..  
ANGEL:Whats that?  
SCAMP:My lunch... I threw up! Tails was going to fast and I got air sick!  
ANGEL:Aww, did tenderfoot got sick in the air(?)  
SCAMP:Drool, Angel. Drool.

(They all laughed at Scamp. Sir Charlies placed his hand on Tails' shoulder).

SIR CHARLES:Good work, Tails. Good work.  
TAILS:Thank you, Sir Charles.  
SIR CHARLES:Heh. Please, call me Uncle Chuck.  
TAILS:Okay, Uncle Chuck.  
VOICE:Tails!

(Everyone turned around to see Rotor running up to them).

TAILS:Rotor! Whats the matter?  
ROTOR:Its that madman! Robotnik! Hes at the Casino area! He wants to challange you to a battle!  
If you don't come, he'll destroy the city!  
TAILS:Come on!

AUGUST 1999. Day 4.  
LOCATION:Station Square. Casino area/Hotel. TIME:21.21pm.

(A whole crowd of people were behind Tails. The others were watching from the hotel).

LADY WINDIMERE:Why did Tails told us to hide in the hotel?  
BESS:Yeah! We should help him!  
MANIC:No! Don't help him! After seeing what he has done, I have fate in the littl' guy.  
And, we all know Sonic has fate in him too. For always and forever!  
SCAMP:Go Tails!

(Outside, everyone looked up to see Robotnik's ship).

CITIZEN 1:Oh no! Its Robotnik!  
ROBOTNIK:So, you beaten me to the missle you little pest! I'll make you all pay for this!

(Robotnik drove his Egg-mobile up and came down in a walking machine).

CITIZEN 2:Lets got out of here! AHHHH!

(The citizens all ran to hide on the streets. Only Tails stood to face Robotnik).

ROBOTNIK:Away! Or, I'll make mincemeat out of you using the Egg Walker.  
TAILS:I'm not scared! I'm not scared! I can do this!  
MANIC:Go for it, Tails! We're counting on you, bro! Sonic too!  
TAILS:Bring it on, Dr. Eggman!  
ROBOTNIK:Very well! Fire bombs!

(The cannon of the Egg Walker fired some bombs. Tails ran towards the Egg Walker, ducking every  
bomb Robotnik threw at him. When Tails went underneath him. Robotnik smiled).

ROBOTNIK:Don't think hiding underneath the Egg Walker will help you, Tails.  
Get a load of this!

(One of the legs went up...)

ROBOTNIK:When the leg comes down, a shockwave will be produced!

(When it came down, Tails jumped and flew up from the shockwave).

TAILS:Thanks for the tip, Eggman!  
ROBOTNIK:Blast!

(Tails noticed the leg was flashing. He tailed-whack it and the Egg Walker fell to its knees).

ROBOTNIK:Yaaa! What now? Whats going to happen to me?  
TAILS:Take this!

(Tails wacked Robotnik and the Egg Walker started to frizzle. Robotnik got out of the Egg  
Walker and drove the Egg-mobile away. Tails won the battle. Everyone cheered).

TAILS:Hey, I did it!  
CITIZEN 3:You saved the day! Your the best!  
TAILS:I did it all by myself!

(Tails turned around to see his friends running up to him).

MANIC:All right, bro! Good work!  
SIR CHARLES:Your father, Amadeus, would be proud of you, sonny-boy.  
TAILS:Thanks...

(Everyone cheered as Tails saved Station Square from Robotnik's missle and the attack of  
Robotnik's Egg Walker himself...)

AUGUST 1999. Day 6.  
LOCATION:Mystic Ruins. Main area. TIME:10.12pm.

(Tails and the others stepped out of the train and looked around).

TAILS:How come we didn't came here?  
SIR CHARLES:The train was off-line because the staff was panicing about the missle.  
TAILS:Oh yeah.

(A blue blur passed by them. Tails smiled and flew after him. Then, a few figures walked  
up to the others. Manic and Sir Charlies gasped).

MANIC:Sonia!  
SCAMP:Charlie!  
BESS:Sasha!  
SIR CHARLES:Aleena!

(Manic and Sir Charles rushed over to Sonia and Aleena and hugged them. Tails caught up with  
Sonic and sat beside him).

SONIC:Good to see you all right, Tails.  
TAILS:Thanks, Sonic.  
SONIC:So, what happened?  
TAILS:All I can say is, Sonic. I had a great adventure!

(Scamp and Angel were watching Sonic and Tails talking and smiled. They looked at each other  
and kissed deeply...)

NEWSREPORTER:This is the news. Station Square has a new town hero called Miles 'Tails' Prower.  
After saving the town from Robotnik's missle, plans are making out in City Hall of what  
reward Miles will have. Stay tuned for more details. In other news, the mayor is upset today.  
On the day of the missle attack, the mayor was seen in the main area of Speed Highway to see  
where the missle is so he can call for backup. But, as he was doing that, somebody was sick  
on him. We'll find out who was the guy to throw up on the mayor. Stay tuned for more details.  
And now, back to the story...

ALEENA:Tails proved to himself that he was brave and heroic. He continued his father's bravery  
and is now not afride of anything except thunder and lightning! For Miles 'Tails' Prower, son  
of Amadeus and Rosemary Prower and best friend of my child, Sonic, the adventure has just begun  
for Tails...

TO BE CONTINUED...  
NEXT:Knuckles the Echidna's Adventure.

Too easy finishing this story! Starting Knuckles' adventure tomorrow. See ya!


	5. PART 4:Knuckles the Echidna's Adventure

SONIC ADVENTURE.  
Part 4. Knuckles the Echidna's Adventure. By Ninetalesuk. 

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here in part 4, I would like to tell you that in all the 6 character's adventure,  
Knuckles' levels were the most playable ever in 'Sonic Adventure' If Dreamcast owners know,  
you have to make Knuckles search 3 shards of the Master Emerald in each 5 levels. THe location  
of the emerald shards a random, making it more fun. Only way to find the treasure is to use a  
hot/cold sensor. If Knuckles get close to a emerald, the sensor gets red hot! Also, before 'Sonic  
Adventure' came out, everybody thought that the Island in the Sky was called the Floating Island.  
In 'Sonic Adventure', Sonic and the others call it Angel Island. A bit confusing to me because  
theres a level in Sonic the Hedgehog 3 on the Mega Drive (Genesis in America) called 'Angel  
Island Zone'. Boy... Anyway, Knuckles will be helped by a Pokemon called Eevee before  
he ran into Sonic at the Mystic Ruins. And now, let the story begins:

JULY 1999. Day 1.  
LOCATION:Near Angel Island. TIME:17.23pm.

(High in the sky of planet Mobius, a beautiful giant island floated in the night sky...  
Nearby, the dreaded Egg Carrier was coming towards it...)

JULY 1999. Day 1.  
LOCATION:Angel Island. Master Emerald Shrine. TIME:17.24pm.

ALEENA:My children and their friends were on a misson to stop Robotnik's plan to destroy  
Station Square as you know about it... For Knuckles, he has a different misson...  
to save his world as someone, or something, has shattered it... And, allows himself to trust  
himself in order to suceed. This is how it goes...

(Knuckles the Echidna, Angel Island's guardian, slept near the Master Emerald. The giant green  
jewel glowed and glowed, keeping the entire island in the sky...)

KNUCKLES:(Voice-over) As far back I can remember, I have been living in this dark island  
forever. Always keeping the Master Emerald from harm. I don't know why I was given this  
job, why it was my fate... Destined to be here... forever...

(It was peaceful for a few seconds for the echidna, till something woken him up. A glass-like  
shattered sound came behind him. Knuckles got up and turned around).

KNUCKLES:What the...?

(When Knuckles turned around, there he saw was Chaos! The water-like monster stood there.  
Behind Chaos was a small green pin-like object hovering and above the green pin-like object was  
a glowing orb).

KNUCKLES:Whats going on? (Looks at the object) Oh no! The Master Emerald is destroyed!  
Hye, who are you? Did you do this? Ohh, I'll get you for this!

(Knuckles advanced on Chaos and drew his fist out. He tried to smash him but, the monster leapt  
up and landed on Knuckles, knocking him down).

KNUCKLES:Oof! Hey, no fair!

(When Knuckles got up, Chaos went into a puddle and disappeared).

KNUCKLES:What? Hey, whats happening to you? Come back here! (Angel Island shook) Whoa, that was  
amazing. I never seen something like that! Oh, no! Its starting to happen! Without the Master  
Emerald's power, this WHOLE island will fall into the ocean!

JULY 1999. Day 1.  
LOCATION:Mystic Ruins/Angel Island. TIME:17.29pm.

(The huge island fell and fell towards the sea. When it crashed, the mountain landed onto the  
edge of Mystic Ruins. As Angel Island crashed into the sea, it caused a huge tidal wave...)

JULY 1999. Day 2.  
LOCATION:Station Square. Outside Train Station. TIME:15.19pm.

(Standing outside the train station, Knuckles was thinking).

KNUCKLES:Here I am, Station Square. I remember hearing about this place since Sonia called me  
and told me where she and Sonic were going with some of the Knothole Freedom Fighters to  
have a holiday. Wish I had a holiday but, I must protect the Master Emerald. And to do that,  
I'll search for the pieces of the Master Emerald! But, it won't be easy... the pieces flew  
off everywhere. I have to search Station Square... With some luck, I might sense some shards.  
If I find them, it'll be a good start... I hope...

(Knuckles closed his eyes and tried to sense the energy of the emeralds. He smiled and looked  
at two directions).

KNUCKLES:I sensed 6 shards of the Master Emerald. Three of them are a bit far away...

(Knuckles walked over to the map and pointed out his location).

KNUCKLES:Lets see... 3 pieces are in the Casino area that can be open only at night...  
Which means I'll have to go to City Hall! THATs where the pieces of the Master Emerald is!

(Knuckles turned around and headed to City Hall where his journey begins...)

JULY 1999. Day 2.  
LOCATION:Station Square. Outside City Hall. TIME:15.27pm.

(Knuckles stood at the gate of City Hall. A barrier blocked the entrance. The mayor of City  
Hall walked up to the echidna).

KNUCKLES:Who are you?  
MAYOR:I'm the mayor of Station Square! Why are you hanging outside the important building of  
this wonderful city?  
KNUCKLES:Because I need to get in your 'important building'! Theres something in there!  
MAYOR:If you are talking about three green shards falling into the main area of Station  
Square, you have my permisson.  
KNUCKLES:Whats the barrier for?  
MAYOR:We had a monster attacking the city. None of our police forces can stop him. Only  
Sonic the Hedgehog, Queen Aleena's son, was able to stop that creature.  
KNUCKLES:Sonic, huh? Heh..., good work buddy. So, can I go in?  
MAYOR:If you beat this Pokemon!  
KNUCKLES:Okay, whats the Pokemon I'm gonna beat?

(The mayor drew out a Hitmonchan).

KNUCKLES:A Hitmonchan, huh?  
MAYOR:Correct! I'm no Pokemon trainer, but my son is. I was looking after it for him as hes  
training another Fighting type. But, I have to warn you... You'll never----(Hitmonchan fell onto the mayor, Knuckles smiled).

MAYOR:---beat him.  
KNUCKLES:Little tip. Reason why I beat Hitmonchan is because you haven't ordered him to attack  
yet. Now, can I go in?  
MAYOR:Sure, sure, sure... But, I can't open it.  
KNUCKLES:No worries.

(Knuckles threw his fist at the barrier and broke it. Knuckles waved goodbye and left).

MAYOR:Shame... I didn't get that guy's name... Wait a sec... Can somebody get this Hitmonchan  
off me?  
HITMONCHAN:Hiiiitmonchan?

JULY 1999. Day 2.  
LOCATION:Speed Highway. Main area. TIME:16.07pm.

(Knuckles stood on top of the City Hall and surveys his location).

KNUCKLES:Even if the Master Emerald shards is in this location, it doesn't mean that the  
3 shards are bunched together. They are seperated and they are somewhere in this area!  
I better start now!

(Knuckles leapt off the building and glided over to another roof of the building and looked  
down to see a busy traffic).

KNUCKLES;It won't be easy for me. If a piece of the emerald is down there, I'll have to wait  
till the traffic has died down a little... Until then, I better make a start...

(Knuckles turned around and started to move, when he stopped).

KNUCKLES:And I have made a start! I can sense a shard! Its somewhere here!

(Knuckles looked around the roof of the building when he looked inside a barrel. He smiled  
and brought out a shard).

KNUCKLES:Bingo! And, for a bonus, I can sense the second emerald shard and its right...

(Knuckles went to the other side of the building and looked over the side to see the next  
emerald shard, balancing on a stone, between the roads. Knuckles gulped).

KNUCKLES:...there... Theres no way for me to glide down to grab that shard before another  
car comes up to me and hits me and I die! No way, no way, no way!

(The emerald shard lost its balance and fell onto the road, where it was hit by a car and  
was knocked high in the sky where it landed on a building, opposites Knuckles' location).

KNUCKLES:But..., there is a way when it falls over and get hit high enough for me to get it!

(Knuckles leapt off the building and glided over to the other building, where he picked up  
the emerald. The shard shrunk into a small piece, easy enough for him to carry. He stuffed it  
into his glove with the first piece and smiled).

KNUCKLES:2 down, 1 to go! (Closes his eyes) Now, I gotta sense the last one...

(Knuckles concentrated and snapped his eyes open).

KNUCKLES:All right! I can sense the last one! Its somewhere... about...

(Knuckles looked around and looked up, he spotted a glint on top of another building.  
The building looked tall for him to land).

KNUCKLES:The last emerald shard in Speed Highway is up there. Its too high for me to glide  
up there so, I'll have to climb up there.

(Knuckles jumped and glided off the building and stuck his knuckles into the side of the  
next building. He climbed up and found what he was looking for, the last shard. He took it  
and climbed up to the top of the roof where he stuff the shard into his glove after it  
shrunk a little).

KNUCKLES:Yeah! Thats the way!

JULY 1999. Day 2.  
LOCATION:Station Square. Main area. TIME:18.19pm.

(Knuckles exited the City Hall and looked around. It was night).

KNUCKLES:Hmm, perfect! At night time, I can go and find the next 3 emerald shards! I can find  
them at the casino area!

JULY 1999. Day 2.  
LOCATION:Station Square. Hotel. TIME:18.23pm.

(Knuckles was talking to the clerk).

CLERK:So, what brings you here, sir?  
KNUCKLES:To this hotel? Well, I looked at the map of Station Square and I have to go to  
the Casino area! Do you know where it is?  
CLERK:See that door with blue lines on the frame? THATS the way to the Casino area!  
KNUCKLES:Thanks!

(When Knuckles went through the door, he didn't noticed Sally,Sally, Bunnie, Antoine, Shane,  
Lady, Ruby and Danielle entering the hotel...)

JULY 1999. Day 2.  
LOCATION:Station Square. Casino area. TIME:18.26pm.

(Knuckles stood outside the big building called Casinopolis!)

KNUCKLES:Yeah, I'm postive! Thats where I can collect the next 3 Master Emerald shards! Here  
I come!

JULY 1999. Day 2.  
LOCATION:Casinopolis. TIME:18.32pm.

(Knuckles was making a start. He found a emerald shard hidden behind the counter. He walked  
into a room filled with Pokemon. He looked at the notice).

KNUCKLES:Lets see. 'To win Pokemon, you'll have to win lots of gold coins. To win Abra,  
Ekans or Poliwag, just bring in 100-150 coins. To win Dratini, Eevee or Houndour, just bring  
in 200-350 coins. To win the start Pokemon, Porygon or Porygon2, bring in 500-1000 coins'  
Not bad...

(Knuckles closed his eyes to try and sense another emerald shard).

KNUCKLES:Hmm... another shard is somewhere in this room...

(Knuckles walked along till he stopped and looked at the cage. Inside was a Eevee, holding on  
a green jewel).

KNUCKLES:Hey, that little Eevee's got my shard.  
EEVEE:Vee?

(Eevee looked at Knuckles, then at the shard and smiled. The little Eevee gave Knuckles the  
emerald shard. Knuckles took it and looked confused).

KNUCKLES:Is there a rule saying when a Pokemon helps you, you'll have to repay that Pokemon?

(Eevee nodded and laughed).

KNUCKLES:Sigh Do you wanna be free?

(Eevee nodded. Knuckles smiled).

KNUCKLES:Wait here for a sec...

(Knuckles ran off and came back).

KNUCKLES:Boy, you never knew how long it took to have over 200 coins to get ya!  
EEVEE:Eevee!  
KNUCKLES:And it took 3 seconds...

(Knuckles placed the coins in and opened the cage where Eevee jumped out and landed in  
Knuckles' arms).

KNUCKLES:Ya know, this will ruin my reputation, if I have one. Now, Eevee, let me introduce  
myself. My name is Knuckles. I came from Angel Island, the legendary island in the sky.  
EEVEE:Vee?  
KNUCKLES:Uh huh. The main power source, the Master Emerald, has been shattered into shards like  
the one you gave me. Theres one more to find... but, I have no idea where it is. I have to  
sense it first!

(Knuckles closed his eyes and opened them).

KNUCKLES:Yes! Yes! I know where it is!

(Knuckles placed Eevee on his head and walked out of the room. He looked into another room  
where the remaining shard was balancing on a small statue. Knuckles took it and shrunk it and  
put it into his glove where the other 5 shards were. Knuckles smiled).

KNUCKLES:And THATS all the 6 emerald shards in Station Square!  
EEVEE:Eeveee!

(Then, the glowing orb appeared in front of Knuckles).

KNUCKLES:What th...?

(A flash appeared and Knuckles and Eevee disappeared. Then, through the main entrance. Sonic,  
Tails, Sonia, Manic, Charlie and Sasha entered...)

? Day ?  
LOCATION:Outside Echidna Temple. TIME?.?

(Knuckles opened his eyes and took Eevee off his head and looked at their new surroundings. In  
front of them was a giant temple and there were echidna warriors walking around it).

KNUCKLES:Hmm, wonder where we are...  
EEVEE:Veee...  
KNUCKLES:I don't think we are in 1999 anymore, friend. It seems that light took us to the past,  
or I might be dreaming. What is this place? I don't know where we are but, something about this  
place is familiar... Hmm, this is very strange...  
VOICE:Father!  
KNUCKLES:Wha?  
EEVEE:Ee..?

(Knuckles looked down to see Tikal talking to the village elder, Tikal's father).

TIKAL:Father, please don't!  
ECHIDNA ELDER:Tikal! The 7 emeralds are essential to our survival! Its for the good for all  
our people here in the Echidna Town!  
TIKAL:How can I make you understand? Attacking people, stealing and killing, can't be the  
right path to peace. No one has the right to take their holy ground. Please don't do this,  
father! I beg you!

(Tikal's father turned his back on his own daughter. Knuckles gasped as everything suddenly  
went bright for both Knuckles and Eevee).

JULY 1999. Day 2.  
LOCATION:Station Square. Casino area. Outside Casinopolis. TIME:20.03pm.

(When Knuckles opened his eyes, Eevee was still in his arms).

KNUCKLES:Wher... Where are we? Back in Station Square I see. Whats going on here anyway?

(Eevee gasped and pointed to some bodies on the floor. Knuckles gasped at them).

KNUCKLES:Oh no! Its Sonic, Sonia, Manic and Tails!

(Knuckles ran over to them and checked their pulses).

KNUCKLES:Phew Its all right, they are okay.  
EEVEE:Eeevee!  
KNUCKLES:They are gassed!

(Knuckles looked at 2 more sleeping bodies and inspect them. One of them was a male German  
Shepherd (Charlie) and the other was a female Irish Settler (Sasha La'Fleur). Knuckles just  
sighed and looked around).

KNUCKLES:I wonder what happened to these guys and who gassed them...

(Then, something caught Knuckles' eye. A familiar figure was seen entering the hotel. Knuckles  
followed him, still holding Eevee in his arms).

JULY 1999. Day 2.  
LOCATION:Station Square. Hotel. TIME:20.06pm.

(When Knuckles walked in, Eevee pointed to a guy walking to a elevator. Knuckles growled).

KNUCKLES:Its Dr. Eggman! What is he doing here?

(Robotnik held a fist and looked at it. His fist glowed).

KNUCKLES:Whats that in his hand? Its gotta be a piece of the Master Emerald!

(Robotnik went into the elevator and the door closed behind him).

KNUCKLES:Hold on! Come back here!

(Knuckles pressed the button to open the door and went into it).

JULY 1999. Day 2.  
LOCATION:Station Square. Hotel. Dining Room. TIME:20.09pm.

(Robotnik stood in the empty room except for the tables, chairs, cloths and other dining  
material. Knuckles came behind him with Eevee at his side and stood a few metres away from him.  
He shook his fist at the mad doctor).

KNUCKLES:Eggman! Give me back the Master Emerald.

(Surprized at the voice, Robotnik turned around).

ROBOTNIK:Kn-Knuckles!

(Robotnik looked at his hand and smiled. He held to Knuckles).

ROBOTNIK:Ahh, this isn't what you are after!

(In Robotnik's hand was a silver Chaos Emerald. Knuckles gasped).

KNUCKLES:Your right!  
ROBOTNIK:Its okay though, I'll use you as a hampster to test it! Chaos! Chaos!  
KNUCKLES:Chaos?  
EEVEE:Vee?

(A blue puddle appeared beside Robotnik and formed into Chaos 1. The creature had a purple  
Chaos Emerald in his right watery arm. Knuckles growled while Eevee shook with fear).

KNUCKLES:Its that creature again! The same one on my island! He was there when the Master  
Emerald shattered! I'm sure of it! Eggman saved me the trouble for lookin' for him! Now, I'll  
get 'im good!

(Robotnik threw the silver emerald into Chaos. A flash appeared and Chaos transformed into  
Chaos 2 with the two emeralds in each arms. Eevee screeched and ran to hid underneath a  
table. Knuckles was stunned but, went into a battle stance).

KNUCKLES:Huh! Changing shapes won't scare me!

(Chaos roared and went into a battle position as well).

KNUCKLES:Fine! Give me your BEST shot!

(Robotnik sat down at the table to watch the battle. Chaos started his attack off by changing  
into a giant water ball. It bounced and bounced, trying to hit Knuckles. The red echidna was  
running around in circles, with Chaos behind him. Chaos changed back and slowly walked towards  
Knuckles. Knuckles stopped and turned around. He looked at the water monster and cracked his  
knuckles. He ran towards the monster and threw his fist towards him. Direct hit! Chaos fell  
down and he was out! Robotnik came back into the middle of the room while Chaos changed back  
into a puddle. Eevee came out of his hiding place and hid behind Knuckles' legs).

ROBOTNIK:Bah! So what if you won this time!

(Chaos slowly dripped over to his master).

ROBOTNIK:You haven't seen the true power of Chaos!  
KNUCKLES:Yeah, yeah, yeah. But, that still doesn't faze me! Ya hear?  
ROBOTNIK:Hmm. For that comment, I might roboticize your little Eevee friend! I already  
roboticized Jolteon, Flareon, Vapereon, Espeon and Umbreon! But, since THAT doesn't faze you,  
I know what might. Its about Sonic!  
KNUCKLES:Wha...? What about Sonic?  
ROBOTNIK:Hes after the pieces of the Master Emerald too!  
KNUCKLES:What do you mean?  
ROBOTNIK:Your not the only one whos going on the wild goose chase, idiot! Why should I ruin  
your surprize! Hahahaha!

(Robotnik turned around and left, leaving Knuckles to think).

KNUCKLES:I wonder what he meant about that. I better find Sonic!

JULY 1999. Day 3.  
LOCATION:Mystic Ruins. Main area. TIME:10.00pm.

(Knuckles walked along to a cave near Rotor's workshop. Eevee was walking beside him).

KNUCKLES:Why would Sonic be after the pieces of the Master Emerald? Do you know why as well,  
little friend?

(Eevee shook his head).

KNUCKLES:Well, we better get into the bottom of this! But, right now, we must continue the  
search for the pieces of the Master Emerald!

(A glint in the cave caught Knuckles' eye).

KNUCKLES:That glint... Can it be the Master Emerald?

(Knuckles and Eevee ran into the cave. When they did so, a gate slammed behind them!  
Knuckles and Eevee looked behind them and to each other).

KNUCKLES:We're in trouble...  
EEVEE:Vee...

(Knuckles sighed and spotted the object that was glinting. It was a pair of Shovel Claws.  
Knuckles picked them up and attached them to his fists. Knuckles walked over to the gate and  
dug right underneath it and came at the other side. Eevee cheered and followed Knuckles).

KNUCKLES:That was a close call!  
EEVEE:Eevee!  
KNUCKLES:Now, I wonder if theres any emerald shards in the Mystic Ruins...

(Knuckles closed his eyes and opened them).

KNUCKLES:Yeah! I can't belive it! 3 of them are still at Angel Island! I guess they leapt high  
and landed back at my home. Come on!

(Knuckles picked up Eevee ran over to Angel Island...)

JULY 1999. Day 3.  
LOCATION:Angel Island. Outside entrance of Red Mountain. TIME:10.22pm.

(Knuckles looked at the gate and grumbled while Eevee tried not to laugh).

KNUCKLES:Off all the stupid places, why did it have to be in Red Mountain! The hottest and  
most dangerous area of Angel Island! ITS NOT FUNNY!

(Knuckles stood there for a second and sighed).

KNUCKLES:Since this is dangerous, I want you to stay outta here till I come back!  
EEVEE:Eee...  
KNUCKLES:Don't worry, I'll be back!

(Knuckles ran into the entrance to find the next 3 Master Emerald shards).

JULY 1999. Day 3.  
LOCATION:Red Mountain. TIME:10.34pm.

(Knuckles has already made a good start searching for the emeralds. He found 2 of them but,  
it wasn't easy for him. The echidna stood on a cliff, searching for the remaining emerald).

KNUCKLES:I hope finding the last one will be easy. Finding the first one was tough. It fell  
down towards the molten lava. I had to make a leap and grab it before I fell in. Its good thing  
I can climb. I grabbed the wall just before I hit the lava. The second one was too tough! It  
was WAY high in the sky! I had stand on top of a rock till the lava gushed out! I had one  
chance and I made it! I think I'll need some help with this misson of mine! But, I gotta find  
the last one. Then, maybe I'll get some good people to help me find the other shards of the  
Master Emerald!

(Knuckles closed his eyes and tried to sense the last emerald. Knuckles opened them and turned  
around, gulping).

KNUCKLES:The remaining piece is somewhere over there!

(Knuckles started to run and head over to the last emerald shard. When he got there, he found  
7 caves. Knuckles gulped).

KNUCKLES:I-I guess they are the caves of Moltres... 6 of them has Moltres in it while the 7th  
hasn't as the 7th Moltres got captured and roboticized by Eggman. What am I gonna do? (Thinks  
for a second) I got it! I'll sense the shard and when I finally got it, I'll go into the cave  
and grab the shard! But, what if the shard is with Moltres... Well, I gotta try!

(Knuckles closed his eyes to sense the emerald. He opened them and looked at the centre of  
the Moltres caves).

KNUCKLES:Its in there! Now, I'll get it!

(Knuckles ran in and stopped. He gulped. There was a Moltres sleeping).

KNUCKLES:(Whisper to himself) Oh bother! Wish I was a Water-type Pokemon... I wonder if the  
remaining shard is somewhere here, like in Moltres' stomach if he ate it!

(Knuckles spotted the remaining Red Mountain shard. It was underneath Moltres. Knuckles frowned  
and shook his head).

KNUCKLES:(Whisper to himself) What is that fire bird thinking? That piece of the Master Emerald  
is a egg and he or she is trying to hatch it? Lord, give me strength...

(Knuckles crept up and slowly took the emerald shard. He shook his fist happily as he took the  
emerald shard in success. When he exited the cave, the shard shrunk and Knuckles put it into  
his glove and sighed).

KNUCKLES:That was a near thing. What can happen next?

(6 shadows loomed over Knuckles. The echidna slapped himself).

KNUCKLES:What did I have to say that?

(Knuckles turned around to see 6 awakened Moltres. The echidna waved, nervously).

KNUCKLES:Heh-heh-heh, how are you guys doing?

(The Moltres laughed, making Knuckles confused. Knuckles finally figured it out).

KNUCKLES:Wait a sec... You know I'm the guardian? (Nods from Moltres) And, you were looking  
after this shard till I came here to look for it? (Nods from Moltres) Well, that changes  
everything. But, since you helped me, do ya want me to help you with something (Nods from  
Moltres) Then, what?

(The Moltres pointed to the 7th cave with their wings. Knuckles sighed).

KNUCKLES:You want me to save your friend from Eggman. (Nods from Moltres) I hate myself.

(The Moltres laughed).

JULY 1999. Day 3.  
LOCATION:Angel Island. Outside Red Mountain entrance. TIME:13.59pm.

(Knuckles was telling Eevee about how he find the emeralds).

KNUCKLES:The three emerald shards were bunched together and a boulder was coming towards  
them. I jumped and grabbed them and headed back over here. (Eevee looked bored) Not convinced  
are you? (Eevee shook his head) All right, I found 2 shards and the last one, I had to promise  
the 6 Moltres that I get their 7th friend from Eggman. Problem is, the 7th Moltres is  
roboticized! Guess I'll need Sonic's help... Sonic! I still wonder what Eggman meant about  
Sonic searching for the pieces of the Master Emerald. Hmm, still lets go. I can't sense anymore  
emerald shards in Angel Island.  
EEVEE:Vee!

JULY 1999. Day 3.  
LOCATION:Mystic Ruins. Outside Angel Island mountain. TIME:14.19pm.

(Knuckles and Eevee exited the cave).

KNUCKLES:Now, I have found 9 shards of the Master Emerald, I wonder how many more there are...  
EEVEE:Eeeve!  
KNUCKLES:Well, no matter what, I'll fin---

(Knuckles spotted some familiar figures standing near the waterfall. He turned to Eevee).

KNUCKLES:Eevee!  
EEVEE:Vee?  
KNUCKLES:Stay here! I'll come back!  
EEVEE:Eevee.

(Eevee nodded and watched as Knuckles ran over to the waterfall).

JULY 1999. Day 3.  
LOCATION:Mystic Ruins. Waterfall. TIME:14.21pm.

(Knuckles stopped as he saw the figures, who didn't noticed him. One of them he reconised).

KNUCKLES:Theres Sonic! Eggman was right! Whats that hes got in his hand?

(In Sonic's hand was a green jem. Knuckles growled).

KNUCKLES:Must be a piece of the Master Emerald! He has no right to take that!

(One of Sonic's friends, Scamp, noticed Knuckles and got everyones attention to look at  
Knuckles, who wasn't happy).

SONIC:Hey, Knuckles!  
CHARLIE:Knuckles?  
TAILS:Hes the guardian of Angel Island. Wonder what hes doing here...

(Knuckles threw his fist to the crowd. They all moved away quickly as Sonic faced Knuckles).

CHARLIE:Whats that crazy guy up to?  
SONIC:Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa, echidna! Whats buggin' you?  
KNUCKLES:No time for games, Sonic! Hand over that emerald NOW!

(Knuckles' voice sounded menacing. Sonic went into a battle pose).

SONIC:Ya want them? Come and get 'hem!  
KNUCKLES:All right!

(Knuckles charged towards Sonic. The blue hedgehog leapt out of the way and kicked Knuckles  
at the side. The echidna fought back hard, Sonic found back hard. They both landed and started  
to rush towards each other).

KNUCKLES:Give me them!  
SONIC:No way!

(They crashed into each other and fell. Sonic's backpack opened up and the two Chaos Emeralds  
fell out. Everyone gasped).

TAILS:Sonic!  
SONIC:What?  
RUBY:The emeralds! The emeralds!  
SONIC:Wha...?

(Sonic turned around to see the two emeralds laying nearby. Then, they started to hover and  
landed in a couple of hands, hands of the evil Dr. Robotnik).

SONIA:No!  
MANIC:This is bad!  
ROBOTNIK:Hahahahahaha!

(Knuckles got up and walked beside Sonic).

KNUCKLES:Eggman? Whats he doing here?  
SONIC:Hes here because he wants the two Chaos Emeralds I found.

(Knuckles looked at Sonic, surprized).

KNUCKLES:Ch-Chaos Emeralds?

(Knuckles looked at Robotnik's hand, which he is holding a green emerald and gasped).

KNUCKLES:I-I can't belive this happening! You said Sonic was after the pieces of the Master  
Emerald and you lied!  
SONIC:Master Emerald? Pieces?  
ROBOTNIK:Well, never mind. Hahaha!  
SCAMP:Quiet, Robotnik! Give them back!  
ROBOTNIK:Never! Count them! 4! 4! 4 Chaos Emeralds! Speaking of Chaos... CHAOS! COME FORTH!

(A big puddle appeared beside Robotnik and formed into Chaos 2. In both arms of the water  
monster were stone arms with the purple and silver emeralds. Chaos looks more menacing.  
Robotnik threw the Windy Valley dark blue emerald and the Ice Cap green emerald).

ROBOTNIK:Eat up, my watery friend.

(Chaos took the emeralds and flashed! He transformed into a shark-like creature and was  
hovering about the ground. The 4 emeralds were inside rock-like holders. Sonic, Tails  
and Knuckles growled).

TAILS:This isn't good!  
ROBOTNIK:Hahaha! Chaos is now getting stronger! There are 3 Chaos Emeralds left and my  
greatest plan will work! Hahaha!  
KNUCKLES:No! Whatever your evil plan is gonna be! I'll stop it! You made me turn against  
my friends and you think you'll get away with it?  
ROBOTNIK:Yep. Haha! Chaos! Attack!  
SASHA:Here he comes!  
KNUCKLES:No problem! I'll make him eat dirt!

(Knuckles jumped towards Chaos and brought his fist towards Chaos. He hitted the monster's  
stomach as it had on effect on him. Knuckles growled).

KNUCKLES:Drats! I have to get the brain.

(Knuckles drew his other fist out and hitted Chaos' brain. The monster went back into a puddle  
as Knuckles fell onto the floor. Sonia and Sally helped him up).

SONIA:Good work, Knux!  
KNUCKLES:Thanks!  
ROBOTNIK:Is that all you got?  
KNUCKLES:Beg your pardon? I defeated Chaos!  
SONIA:Knuckles, please be careful! After Chaos took the 3 emeralds along with the first one,  
who knows what that monster got up his watery sleeve!  
ROBOTNIK:Not Chaos, this...

(Suddenly, the area was covered by a huge shadow. Sonic looked up to see a giant ship).

SONIC:What the?  
KNUCKLES:Whats that thing?  
ROBOTNIK:Presenting my creation. My flagship! The Egg Carrier!  
MANIC:Egg Carrier?  
ROBOTNIK:Beware, Chaos' true power is yet to be unleashed. Time is running out for you and  
your furry friends, Sonic... Station Square will be destroyed!  
We'll meet again, hedgehog! Hahaha!

(A beam appeared from the ship and teleported Robotnik and Chaos to the Egg Carrier. The  
giant ship left, leaving the Freedom Fighters behind. Tails turned to Sonic).

TAILS:Hey, we can't let him get away! Sonic, remember the Tornado?  
SONIC:Yeah..  
TAILS:I got it at Rotor's workshop! We can use that to get to the Egg Carrier!  
SONIC:Good idea!  
KNUCKLES:Hey, Sonic. Sorry I attacked ya. I'll explain what happen later. I have a misson  
to be taken care of.  
SONIC:Okay, Knuckles!

(Tramp, Itchy and Shane stepped forward).

TRAMP:We'll go with Knuckles. What ever his misson is, we gotta help him!  
KNUCKLES:Fine with me!  
SONIC:Okay! Lets go! Sal, you take the girls and Charlie back to Station Square and report  
to the mayor. This is getting outta hand!  
SALLY:Right!  
SONIC:Okay! Lets move!

(Knuckles, Tramp, Shane and Itchy headed over to the entrance of Angel Island where they picked  
up Eevee. Knuckles turned to his 3 new friends).

KNUCKLES:Right. Whats your names?  
TRAMP:I'm Tramp.  
SHANE:I'm Shane.  
ITCHY:And, I'm Itchy.  
KNUCKLES:Okay, guys. My misson is to find the pieces of the Master Emerald. I will explain  
while we head over to the next area where the shards are.  
TRAMP:How?  
KNUCKLES:I was able to find the first 9 by sensing them. Hold on...

(Knuckles closed his eyes and was able to sense the next 3. He turned to where the jungle is).

KNUCKLES:The next pieces of the Master Emerald is over THERE!  
SHANE:But, thats the jungle!  
KNUCKLES:Lets go!  
ITCHY:All right, if you say so...

JULY 1999. Day 3.  
LOCATION:Mystic Ruins. Jungle area. TIME:15.00pm.

(Knuckles, Shane, Tramp and Itchy were walking through the jungle. Eevee was on Knuckles' head.  
The echidna was explaining to the three dogs what was happening. Knuckles was carring a silver  
object while Tramp was carring a gold object. The silver and gold objects were echidna  
statues. They were following a big rope).

KNUCKLES:...and that what happened...  
SHANE:Robotnik is a real jerk!  
TRAMP:Yeah. But, why do we have to carry these statues, Itchy?  
ITCHY:It said so in the note from Aleena. we have to take these statues and follow the line  
to find the next 3 emerald shards.  
KNUCKLES:Hopefully, they are the last ones.

(Knuckles, Eevee, Tramp, Shane and Itchy arrived at the end of the line and gasped. It was  
a echidna temple!).

TRAMP:This must be the legenday echidna temple those explorer men were looking for!  
ITCHY:Its huge! And amazing!

(Eevee jumped off Knuckles' head and went behind the temple. He called out to the others. When  
they joined him, they found two slots and two yellow gloves that looked like Knuckles' gloves.  
The echidna smiled).

KNUCKLES:Aleena must have left those gloves behind!  
TRAMP:Those two slots might be where we place these statues.  
KNUCKLES:Well, lets do it!

(Knuckles placed the silver statue into a slot while Tramp and Shane placed the gold statue  
into the other slot. Itchy took the gloves and handed them to Knuckles. Knuckles handed Itchy  
a note).

KNUCKLES:Here, read what it is, Itch.  
ITCHY:Its from Aleena.  
SHANE:What a surprize(!)  
ITCHY:These are for Knuckles. They are called the Fighting Gloves. I think it says you can  
use a new attack when you wear those gloves, Knuckles. It called the Maximium Heat Knuckles  
Attack. Wow!  
KNUCKLES:Good.

(Before Knuckles took his old gloves off, the slab they were standing on shook. It opened up  
making them fall into through the hole. But, that doesn't stop them going 'Ahh', does it?  
But, they had a good view of the sea where the Tornado 1 has crashed after the battle against  
the Egg Carrier...)

JULY 1999. Day 3.  
LOCATION:Lost World. TIME:15.35pm.

(A green shard of the Master Emerald glowed as it layed on the sallow pool. A metal cage  
covered the jem. Knuckles, wearing his Fighting Gloves and Shovel Claws, came in through  
the passage way. Behind Knuckles was Shane, Itchy, Tramp and Eevee. In Itchy's paws was two  
fragments of the Master Emeralds. Knuckles cursed as he saw where the last emerald was).

KNUCKLES:The final shard is in that cage!  
ITCHY:Then, how we gonna get it out?  
KNUCKLES:I don't know...

(Eevee sniffed at the soft ground ans tried to dig. Tramp noticed).

TRAMP:I think Eevee has found something.  
SHANE:Maybe a bone!  
TRAMP:Eevee looks like a small fox, not a dog!  
KNUCKLES:Hold on! I'll see what it is!

(Knuckles dug into the ground to get a small box with a button. When Knuckles pressed it, the  
cage opened up. Knuckles nodded and looked at Eevee).

KNUCKLES:Good use of your nose, little guy!  
EEVEE:Eee... Vee!  
TRAMP:Shane! Go and get it!  
SHANE:Right!

(Before Shane could grab it, a small robot appeared and grabbed the emerald. It hovered above  
Knuckles' group).

KNUCKLES:No! Its a Buzzbomber!  
BUZZBOMBER:Buzz! A piece! Buzz! Its a jem! Buzz! Is it a Chaos Emerald?  
KNUCKLES:No!  
BUZZBOMBER:Buzz! Never mind. Buzz! I'll take it to master Robotnik. Buzz!  
KNUCKLES:Oh, buzz of!

(Knuckles threw his arms in the air and started to glow red).

ITCHY:Knuckles! Your glowin' red!  
You are going to use the Maximium Heat Knuckles Attack!  
KNUCKLES:Here I come, Buzzy!

(Knuckles flew up in a red blur and knocked the Buzzbomber over and grabbed the shard.  
The Buzzbomber hitted the water).

BUZZBOMBER:Buzz! I hate you, Knuckles the Echidna! Buzz...

(Buzzbomber died. Knuckles handed the last shard to Itchy and smiled).

KNUCKLES:A job well done!  
ITCHY:Heh heh, yeah!  
TRAMP:Now, how we are gonna get out of the Lost World?  
SHANE:I dunno, really... Huh?

(The same glowing orb appeared in front of Knuckles and his group. A flash appeared and they  
were gone!)

? Day ?  
LOCATION:Ancient Emerald Shrine. TIME?.?

(Knuckles, Shane, Itchy, Tramp and Eevee re-appeared and stood out the shrine. They looked at  
their location. Around the shrine was 7 pillars, holding 7 Chaos Emeralds).

SHANE:Whoa... The 7 Chaos Emeralds.  
TRAMP:I don't think were in July 1999, you guys.  
KNUCKLES:What gave you a hint, Tramp?  
ITCHY:Shall we go up the stairs?

(They all nodded and went up the stairs. When they arrived, they saw Tikal speaking to the  
Master Emerald).

TIKAL:I beg of you! Hear me now! My father is coming here and how knows what he'll do!  
I want you to get everyone out of here. Oh, please!

(The small pool around the shrine rippled. Tikal sighed).

TIKAL:Your saying you can't. I understand. Let me talk to my father again. There must be a way!

(Tikal turned around to see little blue creatures moaning to her. She laughed and petted one  
of them).

TIKAL:Don't worry, my little friends. I won't let you down!

(Tikal ran off, heading back to her village).

TIKAL:I must hurry and stop them!

(A white light covered Knuckles and his group and teleported them away).

AUGUST 1999. Day 4.  
LOCATION:Angel Island. Master Emerald Shrine. TIME:08.59pm.

(Knuckles, Tramp, Shane, Itchy and Eevee opened their eyes to find themselves standing near  
the small hovering piece of the Master Emerald. Itchy handed the 3 shards to Knuckles).

ITCHY:That was strange. Where are we?  
KNUCKLES:We are on Angel Island. This is the Master Emerald shrine! I'm back at the altar!  
This is begginin' to blow my mind!  
SHANE:Your not the only one. Tramp, those little blue creatures near the female echidna was  
the Chao!  
TRAMP:I know. I know!  
KNUCKLES:Wait a minute! I remember! The pieces of the Master Emerald! I gotta restore them!  
SHANE:Lets do it then!  
KNUCKLES:Okay! Stand back!

(Eevee nodded and watched as Knuckles held the Lost World shards, joined by the Speed Highway,  
Casinopolis and Red Mountain shards. He threw them into the air and they all hovered on to  
the pin-like object. A giant green glow appeared and the Master Emerald was restored, except  
for a part that looked like someone took a bite out of it. Knuckles growled).

KNUCKLES:Its still incomplete!  
TRAMP:Oh no. There must be 3 more shards!  
KNUCKLES:Yeah. We gotta find them. Where ever they are.

(Then, the Master Emerald glowed and inside the jem was a picture of the Egg Carrier).

ITCHY:Look at the emerald.  
KNUCKLES:Hey, look. Isn't that Eggman's flying fortress? THAT must be where the Master Emerald  
is gotta be!  
SHANE:That means we can go over to Robotnik's ship to collect the remaining emeralds!  
TRAMP:That will be tough. Where can we find them?

(Eevee squeeked and pointed to a red robot, passing by them. The robot is E-102 'Gamma'.  
Knuckles smiled).

KNUCKLES:Heh, I have one. Thats one of Eggman's robots. He must be heading back to Eggman's  
base. All we have to do is follow him and get into the base!  
TRAMP:Brilliant idea!  
KNUCKLES:Well, lets go! Here we come, Eggman!

AUGUST 1999. Day 4.  
LOCATION:Mystic Ruins. Jungle area. TIME:19.34pm.

(Knuckles and his friends hid behind a tree as they watched Gamma enters a door. They all  
walked up to the door).

KNUCKLES:Just as I thought!  
SHANE:Time for us to make a house call!

(As they entered, they didn't noticed a fat purple cat and two dogs coming...)

AUGUST 1999. Day 4.  
LOCATION:Above Mystic Ruins. TIME:10.30pm.

(The jungle shook as the gigantic Egg Carrier came out and flew through the sky).

AUGUST 1999. Day 4.  
LOCATION:Egg Carrier. Bridge. TIME:13.16pm.

(Knuckles, Tramp, Shane, Itchy and Eevee came out of their hiding places. Tramp, Shane and  
Itchy were wearing backpacks).

KNUCKLES:Now, we'll see whos easily tricked!  
ITCHY:Knuckles, why do we have to wear these backpacks? Where did you get them?  
KNUCKLES:I found 'em in a room. They are parachutes! When we go off the Egg Carrier, one of  
you guys will carry Eevee while I glide off.  
SHANE:While we sail down with the parachutes.  
KNUCKLES:Right! Luckily, I heard Sleet was talking to Dingo. He said that he'll be driving the  
Egg Carrier around in circles from Station Square to Mystic Ruins. I think they still  
searching for the remaining Chaos Emeralds.  
TRAMP:Well, now we are on the ship, where could the 3 remaining pieces are?  
KNUCKLES:I can sense them.

(Knuckles turned to a small room. The echidna smiled).

KNUCKLES:Its over there! Come on!

(Before they could go, the ship shook).

KNUCKLES:Whoa!  
EEVEE:Eevee!  
TRAMP:Whats going on?

(The Egg Carrier transformed into a giant flying machine! Knuckles grumbled).

KNUCKLES:Agh! This thing is always changin'!  
SHANE:Come on! The faster we get the shards, the faster we leave the death plane!

(They all entered through the room).

AUGUST 1999. Day 4.  
LOCATION:Egg Carrier. Swimming pool room. TIME:14.01pm.

KNUCKLES:Since when does Eggman swim?  
TRAMP:With that much fat inside him, I think the only swim he can do is float!  
SHANE:Hey, guys!

(Shane pointed to another door with a sign saying 'Sky Deck').

SHANE:Is that where the shards are?  
KNUCKLES:Yes! Lets go!

AUGUST 1999. Day 4.  
LOCATION:Sky Deck. Main room. TIME:14.03pm.

(Sonic and Tails ran over to the door and opened it to exit the level. They didn't noticed  
4 figures walking up to a control stick and moved it though... Knuckles closed his eyes and  
looked at his friends).

KNUCKLES:The shards are easily hidden behind the doors! If I can move this stick, we'll either  
move forwards, backwards, left or right! The doors will open and each of the 3 shards will  
fall out!  
ITCHY:How did you know?  
KNUCKLES:Message from Aleena. On the stick!  
SHANE:Well, lets do it!  
KNUCKLES:Right! 'old on a second.  
TRAMP:Knuckles, since there are 3 of us and 3 remaining shards, you tell us where they are  
and we'll wait for them.  
KNUCKLES:Good idea!

(Knuckles pinpointed the emeralds' location. He grabbed the control stick and moved it  
backwards as one door opened and Shane grabbed a green shard).

SHANE:I got one!

(Knuckles smiled and putted the ship back into its position. He moved it to the right and  
another door opened up. Itchy grabbed another green jem).

ITCHY:I got one as well!  
KNUCKLES:Only one more left!  
TRAMP:Lets do it then, Knuckles! Give it everything you got!

(Knuckles putted the ship back into its position and pushed it forward. Another door opened  
and Tramp made a dive to grab the last jewel).

TRAMP:I got the last shard!  
KNUCKLES:All right, you guys! We did it!

(Knuckles grabbed Eevee and glided down to meet up with his friends. They all handed Knuckles  
the shards and he shrunk them before placing them in his glove).

KNUCKLES:The last pieces of the Master Emerald! Now, I can repair the Master Emerald itself  
and the journey is finally over!  
EEVEE:...Vee?

(Eevee noticed a the glowing orb as it hovered over to them. A flash appeared and Knuckles,  
Tramp, Shane, Itchy and Eevee were gone...)

?. Day ?.  
LOCATION:Ancient Emerald Shrine. TIME?.?

(They all uncovered their eyes to find themselves back in front of the shrine but, it looked  
more different. The 7 Chaos Emeralds were gone now and the altar is burning like crazy! Little  
Chao lay still on the ground. Tikal was on the ground, still breathing. Knuckles looked so  
surprized and confused).

KNUCKLES:We're back in the past again!  
TRAMP:Whats happening?  
EEVEE:Vee-------e...  
SHANE:Knuckles! Its that girl!  
KNUCKLES:Wha...?

(Knuckles spotted the girl and ran over to her. He bended over to her side).

KNUCKLES:Hey! Are you all right? What happened?

(Tikal slowly got up and looked at Knuckles).

TIKAL:They came... and my father... I had no idea how bad it turned out...

(A roar came from the altar. Knuckles looked up in alarm).

TIKAL:...I'm shocked...  
KNUCKLES:That voice, was it Chaos?

(Knuckles' eyes widened. There, in the middle of the flames, was the Master Emerald, still in  
its exact position of the altar).

KNUCKLES:Look its the emerald!

(Tikal got up and ran towards the emerald).

KNUCKLES:Wait!

(Everything went bright for Knuckles and his group...)

AUGUST 1999. Day 4.  
LOCATION:Egg Carrier. Swimming pool area. TIME:14.19pm.

(Knuckles, Shane, Itchy, Tramp and Eevee all uncovered their eyes to find themselves back at  
the swimming pool area of the Egg Carrier).

KNUCKLES:What was that all about?  
SHANE:Do you guys think it was a dream?  
EEVEE:Vee... (Shakes his head).  
TRAMP:Hes right. It was more like a nightmare!  
ITCHY:Now, we have the shards, what can go wrong?

(The Egg Carrier shook. A voice was heard).

VOICE:Warning. Warning. Egg Carrier losing power. Egg Carrier losing power. Egg Carrier will  
land in sea about 35 minutes. Egg Carrier will explode in 34 minutes.  
ITCHY:What a time for me saying THAT!  
KNUCKLES:Never mind! Come on! Lets get outta here!

(They all headed back to the door that lead them to the bridge).

AUGUST 1999. Day 4.  
LOCATION:Egg Carrier. Bridge. TIME:14.25pm.

(Knuckles looked at his friends after they exited the room. The Egg Carrier was back into its  
original shape).

KNUCKLES:We finally got all the pieces of the Master Emerald. But...  
SHANE:But, what?  
KNUCKLES:...I can't get that creepy monster outta my head.

(A flash from the far end of the ship caught their attention).

KNUCKLES:What the...?

(A giant flash and everything brightened up. When Knuckles uncovered his eyes, he growled).

KNUCKLES:Seems to me theres trouble!  
ITCHY:What shall we do?  
KNUCKLES:How much time is there left before the ship blows up and crash into the sea?  
SHANE:Erm... 29 minutes!  
KNUCKLES:Then, lets move!

(They all ran to where the light was and found Sonic, Sonia, Charlie and Sasha facing Robotnik,  
who was driving in his Egg-mobile. The mad doctor was scared and furious).

SONIC:Your finished!  
CHARLIE:You got that right!  
ROBOTNIK:No way! I-I can't belive it!  
VOICE:Sonic!

(Sonic turned around to see Knuckles, Tramp, Shane and Itchy arriving. Itchy was carrying Eevee  
in his arms but, Sonic and his friends didn't noticed).

SONIC:Hey, Knuckles!  
CHARLIE:Itchy!  
SASHA:Shane!  
SONIA:Tramp!  
SONIC:Glad you guys can make it!  
ITCHY:Never mind about that Sonic! Robotniks escaping!  
SONIC:Huh?  
ROBOTNIK:We'll meet again, Sonic!  
SONIC:Eggman come back here!

(Knuckles, Shane, Itchy, Tramp and Eevee watched Sonic, Sonia, Charlie and Sasha chase  
Robotnik. The echidna smiled).

KNUCKLES:We can leave Sonic and his friends to do this. They'll be okay. For now, we off back  
to Angel Island! And, the Master Emerald!

(His four friends nodded then, gasped!)

KNUCKLES:Hey, whats up with you guys?  
ITCHY:Kn-Knuckles...  
KNUCKLES:Yeah, Itch?  
TRAMP:L-Look behind you.  
KNUCKLES:What are you talkin' about, Tramp?

(Knuckles turned around to see a giant blue scorpion-like monster with 6 Chaos Emeralds inside  
him and a tail. Knuckles hook his head).

KNUCKLES:No way! It can't be!  
SHANE:I think it is! Its Chaos! Robotnik got the 6 emeralds!

(Chaos 6 roared and swished its tail onto two glass areas of the dome and smashed it).

KNUCKLES:I guess he didn't learn his lesson from the first time! You'll never stop me from  
repairing the Master Emerald!

(High in the sky, Queen Aleena was watching the battle between Knuckles and Chaos 6. She looked  
at her steed, a Articuno).

ALEENA:Articuno! We need to them!

(Articuno nodded. It opened its beak and a blast of ice hitted Chaos 6! The monster froze as  
Knuckles threw his fist towards him. When it made contact, Chaos broke into pieces and  
vanished! All that remains was the 6 Chaos Emeralds left behind. Tramp and Shane picked up  
the emeralds and looked at Knuckles).

SHANE:You did it, Knux! You won the battle!  
KNUCKLES:Thanks. But, I wonder where that ice beam came from?

(The Egg Carrier shook again. Itchy checked his watch while holding Eevee).

ITCHY:Knuckles! We have 10 minutes before the ship blows up!  
KNUCKLES:Well, lets head back to my island and my emerald.  
SHANE:Are we guests?  
KNUCKLES:You're welcome, my friends.

AUGUST 1999. Day 4.  
LOCATION:Outside Egg Carrier. TIME:14.58pm.

(The massive Egg Carrier blew up! Knuckles was seen gliding from the ship and headed back  
to Angel Island. Following behind them was Shane, Tramp and Itchy, using their parachutes.  
Shane was carrying the dark blue, green and silver Chaos Emeralds while Tramp was carring the  
light blue, purple and gold Chaos Emeralds. Itchy was still carring Eevee).

AUGUST 1999. Day 4.  
LOCATION:Angel Island. Master Emerald Shrine. TIME:15.34pm.

(Knuckles was silent as he walked up to the Master Emerald. He held his hands up and the 3  
shards from Sky Deck appeared and floated to the giant green emerald. A giant green flash and  
the Master Emerald was whole again. Tramp, Shane, Itchy and Eevee cheered as Knuckles smiled).

KNUCKLES:Perfect! All is well now! The Master Emerald and the island are restored!

(Knuckles turned away and walked over to his friends, while he was doing that, the Master  
Emerald glowed and glowed with energy).

AUGUST 1999. Day 4.  
LOCATION:Mystic Ruins/Angel Island. TIME:15.36pm.

(Angel Island was still beside the coast of the Mystic Ruins till it shook. It started to hover  
back up into the sky and stayed up there, for now..)

AUGUST 1999. Day 4.  
LOCATION:Angel Island. Main area. TIME:15.45pm.

(Tramp, Shane and Itchy were talking while the 6 emeralds were beside them).

TRAMP:Now, we're high in the sky, how are we gonna get back to our town now?  
ITCHY:Knuckles told us he'll give Sonic a call in a while after he gets a LONG rest.  
SHANE:I think we all need it, bud. I think we all need it.

AUGUST 1999. Day 4.  
LOCATION:Angel Island. Master Emerald Shrine. TIME:15.46pm.

(Knuckles slept near the Master Emerald. Sleeping in his lap was Eevee. They both were tired  
as their adventure and journey was over..)

KNUCKLES:(Voice-over) Now, my journey came to an end. Pickin' up new friends and meetin' some  
old ones. I didn't know what all those dreams was. Maybe, its better that way. I am at peace  
once more, on Angel Island...

(A shooting star was seen, through the sky as Knuckles and Eevee slept as they both rest in  
peace knowing that their adventure came to an end, for now...)

ALEENA:Knuckles may think his adventure came to an end but, it hasn't. Something in the Master  
Emerald is missing. He'll find out later in the story. For now, I hope one of my children's  
friend will learn to trust his senses and never trust Robotnik ever again... (Laughs a little)  
As for Knuckles' promise to the 6 Moltres in Red Mountain, only time will tell when he finally  
does or does not complete his promise to the fire birds... only time will tell...

TO BE CONTINUED...  
NEXT:Amy Rose's Adventure

Before I go, I would like to say in all the 6 main themes in 'Sonic Adventure'. I found  
Knuckles' the weirdest! Anyway, onto part 5!


	6. PART 5:Amy Rose's Adventure

SONIC ADVENTURE.  
Part 5. Amy Rose's Adventure. By Ninetalesuk. 

AUTHOR'S NOTE:I would like to put down before part 5 begins that the 6 theme songs are belong  
to SEGA and Sonic Team. You'll learn that Knuckles, Amy and Big's theme songs are realy weird.  
Out of all the 6 main theme songs, Amy's is the weirdest! But now, on with the story!

JULY 1999. Day 3.  
LOCATION:Station Square. Near City Hall. TIME:17.04pm.

(As the sun set behind the blue sea, a pink hedgehog in a red dress walked along the streets  
carring a shopping bag. Her name is Amy Rose. She stopped and sat down on the side-walk bench).

AMY:Gee, I'm bored. Everyday its the same old thing, same place, different days.

(She took an apple out of her shopping bag and looked at it).

AMY:I missed the good old days, hangin' out with my hero, Sonic. Sigh  
Chasin' bad guys and blowin' them away, HAHA! But, now hes gone and theres nothing left to do.  
But, shop till I drop, there is always something to do with Sonic around. I really miss him.  
I wonder if he finds me annoying. If he does, I wouldn't blame him. Its all because of Sleet and  
Dingo. They always capture me and use me as a sort of damsel in distress kinda gal. But, thanks  
to Rotor, I can use this capsule---

(Amy brought out a small wooden stick and pressed a button. A huge wooden mallet appeared. She  
did some small swings before returning it back into its stick form).

AMY:---to turn it into a Pico Pico Hammer.

(She brought out a green metal stick and sighed).

AMY:Rotor says if I lose my Pico Pico Hammer, I'll use this one!

(She hid it back and sighed).

AMY:This is the worse holiday. I haven't seen Sonic for a while. I only wish there was something  
that will change my life for me.

(Then, everything went dark. Everyone stopped what they were doing and were puzzled).

AMY:Hey, whats going on here? Is there a eclipse today, or what?  
Nobody forecast a storm or anything...

(She looked up and gasped. She was so surprized, she knocked down her shopping bag on the floor  
and dropped her apple. High in the sky was a giant ship, flying over the city. On the side of  
the ship was a black painting of Robotnik's face...)

JULY 1999. Day 3.  
LOCATION:Egg Carrier. Prison Room. TIME:17.07pm.

(Dingo was sleeping beside a cage and threw his arm out. He knocked the cage open and the small  
green bird that was trapped in there was free. Dingo woke up and gasped).

DINGO:Oh no! Come back here, little bird. If you don't come back, Sleet will have my 'ead!  
VOICE:Yes, I will have your 'ead!

(Dingo turned around to see Sleet running up to him).

SLEET:Don't just stand there, you dolt! Grab that bird!  
DINGO:Oh, yeah! Gotcha, Sleet!

(Dingo jumped but, missed! He landed on Sleet. They watched the bird leaving the Egg Carrier  
through a small hole. Dingo gulped).

DINGO:Uh oh. We're in trouble.  
SLEET:'We'? It was YOU, you idjeet! Get off me!

(Dingo got off Sleet. The wolf took a deep breath and got up. He walked over to the controls  
and pressed a few buttons).

SLEET:If we want that bird back, we'll have to call a professional!  
DINGO:Whats that, Sleet?  
SLEET:Zuper Eco Robot Operational. In other words, Prisoner Re-Capture Robot Unit 1!  
DINGO:You mean...?  
SLEET:Yes! ZERO!

JULY 1999. Day 3.  
LOCATION:Station Square. Near City Hall. TIME:17.08pm.

(Amy was standing up, looking at the sky).

AMY:Eggman, can it be? Whats that?

(The small green bird flew into Amy and crashed into her. The bird fell onto the floor while  
Amy picked herselve up).

AMY:Ow! Watch where your flyin', buddy! Hey, are you all right? You look kinda hurt.

(The ground shook as Amy picked the bird up. Amy turned around to see a green robot hovering  
a few metres away from her. It started to advance towards her).

AMY:Whats this?

(The green robot tried to grab her but, Amy jumped out of the way. She gasped and turned around  
to see the robot advancing towards her again. She started to run).

AMY:Yikes! You almost ran me over, you creep!

(She stopped beside a Burger Shop and opened the door).

AMY:Oh no! Lets get out of here!

(Amy ran into the shop and hid behind the table. The green robot looked into the window and  
turned around to continue through the streets. Amy sighed and looked at her new friend).

AMY:If that was one of Dr. Eggman's robots, then you must have escaped from that ship, huh?  
Don't worry, I'll protect you! I'll make sure we both keep away from harm. I'll stand by you all  
the way! Hmm, maybe I can find Sonic!

JULY 1999. Day 3.  
LOCATION:Station Square. Hotel. TIME:17.50pm.

(Amy was talking to the clerk).

AMY:Excuse me, have you seen Sonic?  
CLERK:He went into the Casino area.  
AMY:Thank you!

JULY 1999. Day 3.  
LOCATION:Station Square Casino area. TIME:17.53pm.

(Amy walked slowly across the pathway with the green bird flying beside her. She stopped. There,  
a few meters in front of her, was Sonic!)

AMY:Its Sonic! Sigh My hero! Sonic!

(Sonic stopped and turned around to see Amy running up to him with the green bird following  
behind her. Sonic gulped and stepped back a little).

AMY:Long time no see.  
SONIC:A-Amy!  
AMY:Whats wrong with you anyway? Listen, one of Eggman's robot is loose in the city and he  
is after this little bird. Can you be his bodyguard for a while?  
SONIC:WHAT!

(Sonic shook his head and took a deep breath).

SONIC:Better idea, Amy. Lets head on over to Twinkle Park. Sally, Sonia and the others are  
waiting for us. Maybe they'll protect your friend.  
AMY:Okay.

JULY 1999. Day 3.  
LOCATION:Station Square. Outside Twinkle Park. TIME:17.58pm.

(Sonic and Amy arrived outside Twinkle Park where Charlie, Sonia, Sally, Lady and the other  
girls were waiting outside).

SONIC:Hey, guys!  
SALLY:Sonic, what took you so lo-- AMY?  
AMY:Hey, Sally!  
SONIC:Charlie, Sasha, meet Amy Rose.  
CHARLIE:Hello.  
SASHA:Good evening.  
SONIA:Amy, whats going on?  
AMY:My bird friend is begin chased!  
GERTA:Oh yeah?

(Gerta looked at the small green bird).

GERTA:Who is he being chased by?  
AMY:Erm...

(Amy scrached her head and looked to one side and gasped).

AMY:...AHHH! THAT!

(Sonic turned around where Amy was looking and saw a giant green robot heading towards  
them. Everyone else looked and gasped).

AMY:Look! Eggman's robot is on the loose!  
LADY:Oh, great! That thing must have dropped off Robotnik's ship when it passed by!  
SONIC:Sally! Get the others with Amy into Twinkle Park! I'm gonna stop him!  
SALLY:All right, good luck!

(Sally, Sonia, Charlie and the others ran towards Twinkle Park. Charlie tripped and Sonia  
had to help him. Sasha didn't noticed and ran into the park with Amy and the others. Sonic  
leapt towards the robot...)

ROBOT:Subject:Sonic. Type of animal:Hedgehog. Target:Destroy!  
SONIC:Who are you?  
ROBOT:The name is ZERO!  
SONIC:ZERO?

(ZERO launched a fist and knocked Sonic to the beach. Sonia got up with Charlie and rushed  
on over to Sonic).

SONIA:Sonic!  
CHARLIE:Are you all right?  
SONIC:Wheres ZERO?  
CHARLIE:ZERO?  
SONIC:THATS the name of the robot! Wheres Sal and the others?  
SONIA:They went in Twinkle Park! Sonic, we gotta help 'em!  
SONIC:Right, follow me!

JULY 1999. Day 3.  
LOCATION:Twinkle Park. Main area. TIME:18.09pm.

(Amy, Sasha, Bess, Lady, Sannabelle, Ruby, Sally and Gerta stopped at the middle and gasped  
for air).

AMY:Did ya think we lost him?  
SALLY:Not only we lost the robot but, we lost Sonia as well!  
SASHA:Charlie as well!  
BESS:Do you guys think that robot captured them?  
SANNABELLE:I hope not!  
AMY:I wonder where we can get an answer...

(Then, ZERO leapt out of a pool nearby the girls. They all screamed).

GERTA:Theres your answer! Hes hasn't captured Sonia or Charlie!  
BESS:Hes water-proof! What is he?  
ZERO:I'm ZERO. I'm here to capture the green bird that is with you.  
AMY:Why?  
ZERO:No questions. Give it to me.  
AMY:All right! If you want it...,

(Amy brought her wooden mallet out and slammed it onto ZERO).

AMY:...you got it!  
ZERO:Ow! That hurts!  
GERTA:Lets get outta here if hes down!  
AMY:Come on!

(They all turned around and headed towards the exit...)

JULY 1999. Day 3.  
LOCATION:Station Square. Outside Twinkle Park entrance. TIME:18.12pm.

(They all leaned against a wall to get some air).

LADY:We-We lost him.  
SANNABELLE:We lost Sonic, Sonia and Charlie.  
LADY:I bet you guys they are in Twinkle Park, searching for US!  
AMY:We better wait out here till Sonic and the others come.

(Lady nodded and looked at the train station).

SASHA:Lady, are you all right?  
LADY:Yes. I wonder when the train station strike will be over...  
AMY:The train station is on strike? We can't get to the Mystic Ruins then to escape!  
LADY:I hope Tramp and my children are all right.  
BESS:And, my Itchy.  
RUBY:And, Shane.  
GERTA:ZERO!  
SANNABELLE:And ZERO... ZERO!

(Everyone turned around to see ZERO holding the net. He threw it to capture every girl except  
Amy and the bird).

AMY:Oh no!  
SALLY:Amy, run!  
ZERO:Suspect will not escape.

(ZERO grabbed Amy in his hand. Amy held the green bird to her chest and growled).

AMY:Your not getting this bird!  
ZERO:Then, I'll take you to the Egg Carrier.  
AMY:Eggman's ship! No way!  
SASHA:'No way' is right! Sonic will come for us!  
ZERO:Oh, really?

(ZERO grabbed the net and hovered over to the big building. He bashed his fist to bring down  
the huge door. Amy was shaken).

AMY:Hey, watch it!  
LADY:Amy, are you okay?  
AMY:Just a lot shaken! What is he doing?  
ZERO:Broke door. Going to the 20th floor.  
ALL GIRLS:20th floor?  
ZERO:Thats where Speed Highway is!  
SASHA:Anyone got a barf bag?

AUGUST 1999. Day 4.  
LOCATION:Station Square. Outside Train Station. TIME:08.14am.

(ZERO was hovering towards the train station where the strike was finished. Sasha was scared  
still while Lady was trying to move her).

LADY:Listen, Sasha! I know Speed Highway was scary for you, you can move now!  
SASHA:R-Right! Wh-Where are we going?  
ZERO:Heading to Mystic Ruins where we get picked up by the Egg Carrier.  
SALLY:Then, what will happen to us?  
ZERO:While master Robotnik takes the bird, Sleet and Dingo will be warming the roboticizer for  
you Freedom Fighters.

(The girls gasped).

LADY:We're going to be slaves! Oh no!

AUGUST 1999. Day 4.  
LOCATION:Station Square. Inside Train Station. TIME:08.17am.

(As ZERO flew down the tracks to the Mystic Ruins, Amy spotted Sonic, Sonia and Charlie).

AMY:Sonic! Help us------s!

(Everything went black...)

AUGUST 1999. Day 4.  
LOCATION:Egg Carrier. Prison Room. TIME:10.11am.

(At the far end of the room, behind bars were Amy and the girls. Amy was on the floor, stroking  
the little green bird on his head).

AMY:There, there. Its gonna be all right.  
GERTA:First ZERO threw us in here and asked Amy to hand over the bird but, Amy refused.  
Then, that wolf jerk came in and asked Amy to hand the bird over to him. Again, Amy refused.  
What comes next?  
SALLY:That wolf jerk was called Sleet. One of Robotnik's flunkies.  
LADY:Do you think Robotnik will come next?  
SALLY:I don't know.  
RUBY:I know...  
SANNABELLE:Know what?  
RUBY:He sent another robot!

(Everyone looked towards the door to see a red robot standing there. Sally gasped).

SALLY:I remembered one of the projects Robotnik was building! The E-100 series!  
SASHA:E-100 series?  
SALLY:Yes! Thats E-102! His code name is GAMMA!

(Gamma walked over to the cell and stood in front of Amy).

GAMMA:Hand over the bird.  
AMY:No way!  
GAMMA:Quietly hand over the bird.  
AMY:I said NO!  
BESS:Better do what he says, Amy.  
SASHA:No! If she does, Robotnik will roboticize us all!  
AMY:Right! And, I'm still saying NO!  
GAMMA:Why not?  
AMY:I don't need to tell you anything! You tell us why you need him, now!  
GAMMA:Data unknown.  
AMY:You don't even know? I bet you be mean to him, you bully!  
Why not help us out instead?  
RUBY:Huh?

(Amy walked over to the bars and looked the Gamma).

AMY:Please, Mr. Robot. Don't you see how bad we feel?

(Gamma started to shake).

GAMMA:Warning. Warning. You have feelings you know nothing about. Illogical.  
AMY:I pity you. Eggman did't gave you feelings.

(The green bird chirped and flew out of Amy's hand and flew in front of Gamma. The girls gasped  
and ran over to the bars).

AMY:Hey, Birdie! Come back here?  
GERTA:Birdie? Oh, brother.

(Gamma looked at the bird while the bird looked at him. Gamma suddenly shook again with blips  
and bloops and walked over to a switch).

GAMMA:Go! Escape!

(Everyone gasped).

AMY:Wha-What?

(Gamma pressed the button and the door opened. Everyone got out and looked at the robot).

LADY:Why are you setting us free?  
GAMMA:Its dangerous here. Hurry! We'll be at the Mystic Ruins base soon.  
AMY:You really are nice. You have a soft metal spot in that frame of yours. If you want,  
we'll be friends. Take care, okay?

(They all headed to the exit, leaving Gamma behind...)

AUGUST 1999. Day 4.  
LOCATION:Egg Carrier. Game Room. TIME:10.21am.

(The door slammed shut behind them. In front of them was 8 holes circling a stand).

AMY:What the...?

(Robotnik's voice was heard).

ROBOTNIK:Hahahahaha!  
SANNABELLE:Its Robotnik!  
ROBOTNIK:You rotton Freedom Fighters are not going to escape from here! Lets see if you can  
clear this awesome game!  
SASHA:What game is this?

(Ruby and Lady looked at the sign nearby).

RUBY:This is called 'Hedgehog Hammer. Beat the high score and win. Bring your own hammer'.  
AMY:Great! This is the job for Amy Rose!  
BESS:Whoopie(!)

(Amy jumped onto the stand and brought her wooden mallet out).

AMY:Right! What am I suppose to do now?  
LADY:Its says that Robotnik's score is 2000! You'll have to hit some targets in order to get  
a high score!  
AMY:Cool! Whats the scoring?  
LADY:100 points for hitting blue Sonics. 500 points for hitting yellow Sonics. And 200- points  
for Robotniks. You better watch out for Robotniks, Amy.  
AMY:Boy, this will be tough.  
SANNABELLE:Maybe not!

(Sannabelle handed Amy a feather).

SANNABELLE:Use this!  
AMY:What is it?  
SANNABELLE:A 'Warrior's Feather'! This will make you spin!  
AMY:I'll name my new attack the 'Spinning Hammer Attack'!  
RUBY:Where did you get this feather, Sanna?  
SANNABELLE:I did a quiet look around at Mystic Ruins on day 2! I found this feather and I  
looked it up at the hotel library when Sonic, Sonia, Manic, Tails, Charlie and Sasha went to  
the Casino area.  
AMY:Right! Here I go! Lets start the game!

(Sasha pressed a button and blue Sonics, yellow Sonics and Robotniks keep popping out.  
So fast, Amy had only done 500 points. She was fed up! She started her new attack, 1500, 1200,  
1700, 1800, 1100, 2100! She stopped as the buzzer went off. They all heard Robotnik's voice  
in distress).

ROBOTNIK:What? No way! I can't belive this is happening!

(The girls ran over to Amy while the bird tweeted in victory).

RUBY:All right, Amy!  
LADY:You did it!  
SASHA:Good job!  
AMY:Thanks!

(Another door opened up).

AMY:All right! Lets get outta here!

(The girls ran through the door to exit the game room...)

AUGUST 1999. Day 4.  
LOCATION:Egg Carrier. Inside. TIME:10.32am.

(They all stopped as they exited through the door).

LADY:Now, where shall we go?

(Amy noticed another door. The sign says 'Hot Shelter').

AMY:Lets go through there!  
SALLY:A-Are you sure?  
AMY:We have no choice! Lets move!

AUGUST 1999. Day 4.  
LOCATION:Hot Shelter. TIME:10.25am.

(The elevator door opened up and the girls walked out).

AMY:Right! We better run!  
BESS:Run? What for?  
SALLY:I think the faster we run! The faster we get out of here!  
BESS:Well, theres no way I'm gonna run!

(Then, the side of the wall exploded and ZERO came through).

AMY:Oh no! Its ZERO!  
BESS:As I was saying, RUN!

(Amy hitted ZERO and knocked him down. They all ran through the corridor, chased by ZERO).

SASHA:Won't this robot get of our tails?  
LADY:I don't think so! Hes after the small green bird Amy has! Remember!  
SASHA:Yeah, but... Why does Robotnik wants the bird?  
LADY:I don't think I want to find out! We must keep on running!  
SALLY:How long do you think we'll run of time?  
RUBY:I think...

(They all stopped. There was a dead end...)

RUBY:...about now...  
GERTA:We're trapped!

(They turned around to see ZERO advancing towards them. They all huddled up together, expecting  
the worst when a glowing orb floated towards them. A flash appeared and they all disappeared.  
ZERO was amazed).

ZERO:Targets:GONE! Location:I HAVE NO IDEA!

? Day?  
LOCATION:Near Emerald Shrine. TIME?.?

(They all opened their eyes to find themselves near a temple. On top of 7 pillars were 7  
Chaos Emeralds. They all looked to each other).

AMY:What happened?  
SALLY:That glowing orb has teleported us back to the past!  
LADY:Past? Past of what!  
SALLY:I have no idea! But..., this kinda looks like the shrine on Angel Island where Knuckles'  
Master Emerald is...

(Amy spotted a orange echidna, Tikal, looking at some blue creatures. They all hid behind a  
bush and listened. Tikal gasped at the creatures).

TIKAL:Your the Chao!

(When she stepped forward, every Chao started to run. One of them tripped. Tikal giggled).

TIKAL:Don't worry. I won't harm you.

(The Chao hummed. One of them hiccupped and went over to Tikal. She picked it up and started  
to play with them. Then, the small moat thats around the the shrine rippled to life. Tikal  
gasped as she placed the Chao down and looked at the moat. A creature was starting to mould out  
of the water. Sally gasped and whispered to the others).

SALLY:Its... Chaos!  
LADY:Wha...?

(A light covered them and teleported them away...)

AUGUST 1999. Day 4.  
LOCATION:Egg Carrier. Swimming Pool room. TIME:14.18pm.

(They all woken up and looked at their location. Amy was holding the bird in her arms).

AMY:What was that all about? I wonder if we were all dreaming?  
SASHA:If we were, we gotta get out of bed earlier!  
SALLY:Where are we?

(Amy looked at the swimming pool and shuddered).

AMY;Oh my! We need to get out of this place!

(Sasha pointed to a door).

SASHA:Lets get outta here, then! Come on!

AUGUST 1999. Day 4.  
LOCATION:Egg Carrier. Bridge. TIME:14.20pm.

(The girls ran out of the door and found out the Egg Carrier was in a different mode).

SASHA:Thats impossible! Last time I saw this ship, it didn't had those wings!  
SALLY:Its extended now! Theres no way we can escape now!  
VOICE:And, where do you think your going, Amy?  
AMY:Gasps Oh no!

(Robotnik appeared, driving his Egg-mobile and flew in front of the girls).

SANNABELLE:Its Robotnik!  
AMY:Eggman, no!  
ROBOTNIK:You will never escape from me!

(Robotnik turned around and growled. Amy and the girls looked at Robotnik's direction to see  
Sonic, Tails, Sonia, Manic, Charlie, Rotor, Antoine, Bunnie, Scamp, Angel, Annette, Collette,  
Danielle, Sir Charles, Lady Windimere and Farrel standing near them. Sonic started to run  
towards them).

SONIC:Hey, guys! I'm comin'!  
AMY:Huh? SONIC!  
SALLY:You made it!  
CHARLIE:Sasha!  
SCAMP:Mom!  
SASHA:Charlie!  
LADY:Scamp!  
ROBOTNIK:Hahaha! Your too late, hedgehog!

(A metal hand came out of the Egg-mobile and took the small green bird that Amy was holding).

AMY:No! Birdy!

(Sonic jumped beside Amy while Tails joined them. The bird tweeted a few times as Robotnik  
was holding him. As the green bird flew away from Robotnik and back into Amy's hands, the evil  
madman was holding a light blue jewel).

TAILS:It-Its a Chaos Emerald!  
AMY:No way!  
GERTA:THATS why Robotnik was after that bird of yours, Amy! It had a light blue Chaos Emerald  
with him!  
ROBOTNIK:Correct! Hahaha! What? Sir Charles, Windimere, Farrel! I thought I roboticized you  
three rotton foster parents!  
SIR CHARLES:You did! But, we were de-roboticized!  
ROBOTNIK:Hmm... Never mind! I'm going to destroy you all! GAMMA!

(The UFO-pod came back up with E-102 Gamma riding it. He jumped off and faced Sonic and Tails).

GAMMA:How may I help you, Dr. Robotnik?  
ROBOTNIK:What I want you to do is destroy them ALL!  
GAMMA:Aye aye, master Robotnik.  
ROBOTNIK:And don't fail me, or else!

(Robotnik drove off. Sonic started to run towards Gamma. Amy gasped with the rest of the girls  
and held the bird closely to her).

AMY:Please stop, Mr. Robot!

(Gamma tried to fire some shots at  
Sonic but, he kept on missing! Sonic charged and Spin attacked Gamma. The robot fell and  
started to crackle. Sonic ran towards him to give the robot his crushing blow! Amy gasped).

AMY:Stop it, Sonic!

(Amy ran in front of Gamma as Sonic screeched to a halt).

MANIC:What the...?  
ANGEL:I-I don't get it!  
SONIC:Step a side, Amy! Outta my way!  
AMY:No! This robot is my friend, he help us by letting us escape.  
SONIA:Sally, is this true?  
SALLY:Yeah, it is.

(Sonic stayed silent for a while until he sighed).

SONIC:All right! I guess I'll let him go. You have your reasons, kid.  
AMY:Thank you, Sonic...

(Then, the Egg Carrier shook... Everyone was shocked).

TAILS:Hey, this ship is losin' attuide! I guess we made a chain reaction when we destroyed the  
main cannon with the Tornado 2 and destroyed the Sky Deck cannon using the missle!  
SONIC:In other words, system failure! Tails, fly Amy outta here!  
Uncle Chuck, lead the others to an escape pod!  
SIR CHARLES:What about you, Sonie?  
SONIC:I'm gonna find that Eggman and put a stop to his evil ways!

(Sonic ran off, Sir Charles sighed and looked at the others. Amy looked at Gamma).

AMY:And, how are you my metal friend? Its dangerous here! Why don't you leave Eggman and  
come and join us!  
GAMMA:Why are you helping me?  
AMY:I told you we'll be friends the next time we met. Even this birdie wants the best for  
you. Eggmans not the kind of guy you want to work for.  
TAILS:Amy! Come on, lets get movin'

(Tails flew over to Amy and carried her away).

AMY:What about the robot?

(Gamma changed into flying mode and flew into the other direction. Tails smiled).

TAILS:Hes gonna be fine. Lets move!  
AMY:All right!

(As Tails and Amy flew off in one direction and Gamma flew off in the other direction,  
Sir Charles was talking to the others. He pointed to a hatch).

SIR CHARLES:All right! We are gonna use to hatch to escape too...  
SCAMP:...Emerald Coast of Station Square!  
SIR CHARLES:Right! Come on!

AUGUST 1999. Day 4.  
LOCATION:Outside Egg Carrier. TIME:14.58pm.

(The massive Egg Carrier blew up! Tails and Amy passed by with the green bird following  
them... Heading towards Station Square).

AUGUST 1999. Day 4.  
LOCATION:Station Square. Main area. TIME:18:19pm.

(Tails landed on the streets of Station Square and helped Amy on her feet).

AMY:Phew That was some adventure.  
TAILS:Sure was!  
AMY:Well, thanks again, Tails. I'll see you later.  
TAILS:Okay, Amy.

(Amy waved goodbye and left Tails. Following Amy was the little green bird. She stopped near  
the train station and sighed).

AMY:I wonder where Sonic is. Hes always rescuing me, it seems. I need to be more independent!

(The little bird flew in front of Amy. Amy smiled and held the bird).

AMY:You know, you really surprized me when you had that Chaos Emerald with ya. No wonder they  
were after you, my feathered friend.

(Amy noticed a pendant that was around the bird's neck).

AMY:A pendant! Where did you get this? Did you wore this all the time? (Nods from bird)  
Heh, I guess I was in such a panic, I didn't notice this pendant you were wearing. I wonder  
whats in it. (Opens pendant) Wow!

(When Amy opened the pendant, there was a picture of the small green bird. He was between two  
adult birds. One was pink and one was white. Amy closed it and sighed).

AMY:So, I'll help your family! I had kept you safe since the beggining and I'll go through all  
the way! Does Eggman have them captured now? (The bird tweeted sadly and nodded) Don't you  
worry, I'll save 'em! They could be at the base. Come to think of it, that robot, Gamma, said  
Eggman's base in the Mystic Ruins. (Makes her way to the train station) So, what da ya say we  
check it out?

AUGUST 1999. Day 4.  
LOCATION:Mystic Ruins. Jungle. TIME:19.01pm.

(Amy stepped through the cave and shivered).

AMY:Boy, goin' through the cave was scary, finding Zubats, Golbats and Crobats would turn  
people into Gastlys. Yeesh. (Surveys the jungle) Since we are here, were can Eggman's base  
be anyway?

(Amy's eyes caught some spotlights hidden at the edge of the far end of the jungle. She  
smiled and pointed to it).

AMY:Over there, see? THATS where your family might be!

(The bird tweet. Amy reached for her wooden mallet).

AMY:In case we run into trouble, I'll get my Pico Pico Hammer!

(Amy gasped).

AMY:My mallet! Its gone! But, where...? Unless..., when Eggman appeared, I must have dropped  
my Pico Pico Hammer in shock! Its still on the Egg Carrier! Oooh! What am I gonna do?

(Amy sighed and looked at her friend).

AMY:But, hammer or no hammer, we gotta get to Eggman's base and save your family!  
(Points to jungle) Lets go!

(Amy started to ran then, stopped. She slapped her head).

AMY:Hold on! We're not defenceless! (Produces large green metal stick) We can use Rotor's  
latest weapon that I can use! The 'Long Hammer'! Come on, birdie!

(They ran through the jungle, hoots from HootHoot and Noctowl certinaly spooks the jungle.  
They arrived outside a giant base. The door was unlocked. Amy walked over to the door).

AMY:I wonder what this is...? Must be the entrance to this place! Its Eggman's base all right!  
(Looks at birdie) Wanna go?

AUGUST 1999. Day 4.  
LOCATION:Egg Base. Rest Room. TIME:20.21pm.

(Sleet and Dingo were watching the news from Station Square).

NEWSREPORTER:This is terrible news! Since Dr. Robotnik has fired that missle and it didn't  
explode, a race is on between good and evil. Robotnik is going to activate the missle and  
there is no sign of Sonic! Luckily, Miles 'Tails' Prower, Amadeus' only son, is on the job.  
Stay tuned when the race is over. Wait until the 9.00 news. If its not on, we are dead...

(The news on the tele went off. Sleet chuckled).

SLEET:Robotnik sure has his hands full.  
DINGO:What if the missle kills him as well as destroying Station Square?  
SLEET:Lets say we'll take over his job for a LONG time, hahaha!

(Dingo slumped onto his bed).

DINGO:Shall we get some sleep, Sleet?  
SLEET:While we watch our favourite show till 9.00? Yes, of course.  
DINGO:I have a favourite show?  
SLEET:Yep...

AUGUST 1999. Day 4.  
LOCATION:Egg Base. Main area. TIME:20.23pm.

(Amy walked up to the door with a sign saying 'Final Egg'. Amy nodded).

AMY:THIS is where we can find your family. (Tweets from birdie). We better look through this  
place. I think we have enough chances out of 10 to bump into Sleet and Dingo if we look  
upstairs. Before we left to the Mystic Ruins, I heard passangers said that Eggman was in the  
town. If Eggman was in Station Square, no way would Sleet and Dingo stay in the Egg Carrier.  
They must be here! Let's go, birdie!

(Amy walked through the door with the little bird following him...)

AUGUST 1999. Day 4.  
LOCATION:Final Egg. TIME:22.21pm.

(Amy stood on top of the box and sighed).

AMY:We searched EVERYWHERE and can't find your family, birdie!

(Amy jumped off the box and sighed).

AMY:What can get anyworse than this?

(Then, something crashed behind her...)

VOICE:Subject:Amy Rose.

(She gasped. She slowly turned arount to see ZERO).

AMY:Ahhh! Not you again!  
ZERO:You think you can escape from Robotnik? You are under arrest, Amy Rose!  
AMY:I don't think so, ZERO!#

(She flicked the metal stick to turn it into a metal hammer. She lunged it at ZERO, knocking  
him down).

AMY:Take that, you metal jerk!

(She turned and started to run).

AMY:Run, birdie! Ru--- I mean, fly, birdie, fly!

(Amy ran for her life when ZERO got up).

ZERO:As the old saying goes:You can run, Amy Rose! But, you can hide from ME!

AUGUST 1999. Day 5.  
LOCATION:Egg Base. TIME:05.05am.

(Amy walked out of the door and gasped for air).

AMY:Phew That was close!  
VOICE:Amy?  
AMY:Wha...?

(Amy looked up to see Sleet and Dingo standing in front her).

AMY:Uh oh...  
DINGO:What is she doing here?  
SLEET:Never mind what shes doing here! Get her!

(Amy slammed their hands using her metal hammer. They both fell to the floor in a daze).

DINGO:Y-You were sayin', Sleet?  
SLEET:G-Good night, doofus.  
DINGO:Will we tell Robotnik about this?  
SLEET:No... H-He doesn't need to know. I might forget it after I have taken my nap...  
Good night everyone.

(Sleet and Dingo closed their eyes and snored loudly. Amy ran to the main door that leads her  
to the Mystic Ruins...)

AUGUST 1999. Day 5.  
LOCATION:Mystic Ruins. Jungle area. TIME:05.10am.

(Amy ran and ran to get away from the base. When she was near the exit of the jungle area,  
she stopped and sighed).

AMY:That was close! Worst enough to have ZERO on my tail, now had to get two of Eggman's bimbos  
to catch me! Sigh I looked everywhere to find your parents, birdie! But, I can't find them!  
Boy, they must have been roboticized or something...

(The small bird sniffed and landed in Amy's lap).

AMY:I'm so sorry. I don't know where else I can find your family...

(Amy looked up at the sky and smiled..)

AMY:Lets head back to Station Square... I'll take good care of you.

(The bird nuzzled her and followed her through the cave...)

AUGUST 1999. Day 5.  
LOCATION:Mystic Ruins. Main area. TIME:05.23am.

(Amy walked over to the fence that overlooks the Mobian Sea. The bird perched himself on the  
fence and started to cry).

AMY:Its all right... We both know that if Eggman grabs a prey, you know that the next minute,  
you'll become a slav---

(Amy spotted something in the ocean. Floating in the sea was the Egg Carrier!)

AMY:Oh my gosh! Its Eggman's Egg Carrier! OF COURSE! YOU escaped from the Egg Carrier so,  
maybe your family is still in that ship! Lets check it out!

(The bird tweeted happily and followed Amy...)

AUGUST 1999. Day 5.  
LOCATION:Egg Carrier. TIME:06.15am.

(Amy walked off the boat she hired in the Mystic Ruins and walked up the emergency steps.  
She got onto the dome area and sighed. She noticed that the dome area had two pieces of glass  
broken. There was no sign of the bird's parents. Then, they heard a couple of tweets. They  
both turned around to see two adult birds flying towards them. The green bird tweeted happily  
and flew towards them. Amy was happy as well, she was jumping with joy).

AMY:Yay! Its them! We found them!

(Before the small green bird reached his parents, a metal hand flew out of nowhere and knocked  
him down on the floor. Amy gasped and ran over to his friend side as the two adults did the  
same thing).

AMY:B-Birdie? A-Are you all right? Say something, tweet! Say tweet! Who-who could have done  
this to you?

(Amy turned around and growled. There, slowly advancing towards her, was ZERO!)

AMY:You! You idiot! How could you do this!

(She brought her metal mallet out and hit ZERO with it!)

AMY:Take this, you jerk!  
ZERO:Ow!

(ZERO was knocked backwards but, landed on the dome).

AMY:Now, your gonna get it!  
ZERO:Are you sure, Amy Rose? I am stronger than you think I am!  
AMY:Shut up! Shut up! I'm fed up with you chasin' me! Twinkle Park, Hot Shelter, Final Egg!  
When will you even give up, ZERO?  
ZERO:Why should I give up Amy? You just a Mobian civilian!  
AMY:First off, I am NOT a civilian!

(Amy hit ZERO so hit with her hammer, ZERO's top lid came off. A button was revealed She  
hitted it with all her might and ZERO started to fall apart).

AMY:And second of all, I'm a Freedom Fighter!  
ZERO:No! You'll pay! I shall return, Amy Rose!

(ZERO exploded and his parts fell into the sea. Amy swung her metal hammer around and slammed  
it on to the dome).

AMY:Teach ya not to mess with a girl!

(Amy turned to the bird family and rushed over to them. She picked up the little green bird and  
hugged him).

AMY:Please wake up, birdie. Are you okay? Can you fly?

(The green bird opened his eyes and started to fly. When he reached the end of the Egg Carrier,  
he fell... Amy gasped and started to run. Then, to her surprize, birdie was flying again and  
joined up with his parents).

AMY:Yes! All right! Now, you three can leave in peace again!

(A tear came out of Amy's bird friend as they started to fly away. Amy waved goodbye as she  
tried not to cry).

AMY:I'm so happy! I'm stronger now! I will always remember you, birdie. You'll always be in  
my heart, forever! Now, I'll try and be stronger even better! And make that Sonic will respect  
me and don't you forget about it!

(Amy swung her metal hammer a few times and made her way back to the boat where she can leave  
the Egg Carrier alone in the sea...)

ALEENA:Amy learned that she can be more independent. She has tried and tried and she succedded!  
She is stronger than she looks and help a friend to find his family. Learning from all this,  
I wonder if she'll ever win Sonic's heart... I will not know. And if I do, I would tell you  
about it. It'll be between us girls...

TO BE CONTINUED...  
NEXT:Big the Cat's Adventure.

See, this song is totally weird! If you know what the heck this song means, write it on the  
review and I'll understand. 5 down, 3 to go! Not bad, huh?


	7. PART 6:Big the Cat's Adventure

SONIC ADVENTURE.  
Part 6. Big the Cat's Adventure. By Ninetalesuk. 

AUTHOR'S NOTE:As you know, 'Sonic Adventure' on the Dreamcast is split into 6 different games.  
As Sonic, you'll race through stages to get to the end like in the first four Sonic games. As  
Tails, you'll race Sonic or Robotnik to get to the goal like a Chaos Emerald or a missle. As  
Knuckles, you'll have to find the emerald shards using a hot and cold sensor. As Amy, you'll  
have to go through the stages like Sonic, except you are being chased by ZERO. As Big, you'll  
have to finish the level by fishing for Big's friend, Froggy. As Gamma, he'll be in a shooting  
game where he targets and fires till he gets to the main object to finish the game. Out of the  
6 different styles, I find Big the worst character in the Sonic game! Why? He has a goofy voice  
which sounds like Homer Simpson and what is the point putting in a fishing game! Thank goodness  
it isn't in 'Sonic Adventure 2'! But, I do have to do this story as it is part of the game.  
Sigh Lets begin, shall we?

JULY 1999. Day 2.  
LOCATION:Mystic Ruins. Jungle area. TIME:22.23pm.

ALEENA:Sonic, Tails and most of their friends knew the plot of Robotnik's plan with Chaos.  
Knuckles didn't know about the plot but, he was able to figure out it was to do with the Chaos  
Emeralds. Same goes for Amy. In this story, we'll see another hero who has no idea whats  
happening in Station Square or my children and their friends. All he cares is the safetly of  
his friend's return...

(High above the jungle, a star shone above and fell deep in the jungle. Nearby was a small hut.  
In the middle of the hut is a big bed. Sleeping on top of the bed is a big fat purple cat,  
clutching a fishing rod. Sleeping on top of the cat is a small green frog. The jungle was quiet  
except for the hoots from HootHoot and Noctowl... Then, a small shake was felt underneath, a  
alarming Houndours and Spinaraks. Froggy, the small frog sleeping on the cat, woke up with a  
startle. He looked around and shook his head).

FROGGY:(Thought) What was that? I never heard a noise like that in the jungle. (Snores from  
the fat cat) Though, I always hear the snores of Big, my best friend. Sigh Sometimes, I wonder  
why I live with this doof-head!

(Froggy jumped off Big and hopped away from the hut a few meters away).

FROGGY:(Thought) Ya know, I'm kinda thirsty. I better get a drink of water.. (Looks at the  
jungle) But, its dark and spooky in there. I could be a meal for Noctowl! I can't call for my  
Poliwag, Poliwhirl and Politoed friends! I don't want to get them mad for me calling them in  
the middle of the night! Oh, what am I gonna to do now?

(Froggy, then, heard a small splooshing sound. He turned around to see a small blue puddle).

FROGGY:(Thought) What do ya know, a puddle! I can have a drin--- Hey, wait a second! There  
wasn't any rain! What gives? Where did that puddle come from?

(The small puddle advanced towards Froggy).

FROGGY:(Thought) Uh oh! I better get outt----

(Big the Cat was still sleeping. He woke up when he heard a ribbet. He got up and yawned. He  
spotted Froggy).

BIG:Froggy? Is that you? You kinda weird, lit' buddy.

(Froggy has a tail! He hopped over to the hut and onto the table).

BIG:Whats up with the tail?

(Froggy opened his mouth to swallow a golden jem. A Chaos Emerald! Big slowly turned around to  
see what Froggy has done).

BIG:Hey, wait a minute! You swallow my lucky charm!

(Froggy jumped off the table and hopped away, leaving Big behind).

BIG:Come back here! Whats wrong with you? Its not like you. We have always been friends! For  
years! Froggy, wait up! Oh, dear.

(Big chased after his green friend).

JULY 1999. Day 3.  
LOCATION:Station Square. Outside train station. TIME:10.12am.

(Big stood outside the doors of the train station, shouting. Passerbys had to cover their ears  
when they heard Big's voice).

BIG:Yoo hoo! Froggy! Come out, come out, wherever you are! Oh man... Where can my poliwag pal  
be anyway...?

(Big walked away from the station and stopped. He picked up a purple lure from the floor).

BIG:Ooooh... A lure... Maybe when I find Froggy, I can catch even BIGGER fish!  
VOICE:Oh, man. That was soooo weird!  
BIG:Wha...? Huh?

(Big turned around to see two teenage boys talking).

TEENAGER 1:What ya talking 'bout, man?  
TEENAGER 2:'isten, bro! What I saw was true!  
TEENAGER 1:What was true?  
TEENAGER 2:I saw a frog!  
TEENAGER 1:A frog! What so special 'bout this frog, man?  
TEENAGER 2:It has a tail! It hopped right over to the city hall.  
TEENAGER 1:Man, you must be either dreamin' or the sun waves have heated your brain!  
Come on! Lets get some burgers!  
TEENAGER 2:Okay.

(The two teenagers headed towards where city hall are. Slowly, Big figured out who the frog  
was and nodded).

BIG:Oh, yes! Thats must have been Froggy! I better go to hall city or was it city hall?

JULY 1999. Day 3.  
LOCATION:Station Square. Near City Hall. TIME:10.18am.

(When Big turned around a corner, he heard the same two teenagers' voice again).

TEENAGER 2:Ya see, bro! I wasn't trippin'!  
TEENAGER 1:Whoa! Since when does a frog have a tail?

(Big turned around to see the two teenagers watching Froggy hopping underneath a car. He smiled  
and walked over to the car).

BIG:Froggy! There you are!

(Big bended down beside the car).

BIG:Wazza matter, poliwag pal of mine? Why are you acting like this? Whats wrong?

(Big got up and went in front of the parked car).

BIG:Oh well. I better get him.

(Big pushed the car backwards and fell through the manhole).

BIG:Yaaa!

(The two teenagers looked inside the manhole).

TEENAGER 1:Whoa! Did ya see that, man? That car was parked right over this manhole! This hole  
was big enough to let that fat cat through!  
TEENAGER 2:I only 'ope hes gonna be all right!

JULY 1999. Day 3.  
LOCATION:Station Square. Sewers. TIME:10.21am.

(When Big landed, the first thing he did was put the purple lure on the end of his rod).

BIG:There we go! Now, where do I go?

(He walked through the sewers till he found another manhole).

BIG:Here we are! Goin' up!

(Big climbed the ladder and when he reached the top, he pushed the cover off and went up...)

JULY 1999. Day 3.  
LOCATION:Station Square. Behind Twinkle Park entrance. TIME:10.30am.

(When Big was able to get out of the manhole, he spotted Froggy entering Twinkle Park. Don't  
ask me how a frog with a tail was able to get out of a manhole, just don't ask me please!  
He got out and entered the park...)

JULY 1999. Day 3.  
LOCATION:Twinkle Park. Main area. TIME:10.34am.

(When Big entered the park, he spotted a pool in the middle of the park. He looked in to it  
and spotted Froggy).

BIG:Ahh! Theres Froggy!

(Big sat down beside the pool and started to fish for Froggy using his rod).

BIG:Time to go a fishing!

(Big waited and waited. It seems it took a long time when he felt his rod has been tugged. He  
looked at the pool and saw Froggy holding onto the purple lure. He started to reel the frog in.  
He suceeded! He held the frog in his arms).

BIG:There, there, lit' buddy! Whats the matter?

(Froggy popped out of Big's arms and hopped away. Big chased after him).

BIG:Froggy! Come back here!

JULY 1999. Day 3.  
LOCATION:Station Square. Inside Train Station. TIME:11.45am.

(Sitting down at the Waiting Room area of the station was Jock and Trusty).

TANNY:The train heading to the Mystic Ruins will leave in 10 minutes.  
TRUSTY:They are not back yet. Do you think we should go after them?  
JOCK:Aye, what a mess this city is going to be in. A monster is coming to destroy this  
wonderful place!  
TRUSTY:Yeah, it'll be chaos when Chaos comes along with 7 WHOLE emeralds.  
JOCK:Chaos? I was talking about Robotnik, mon!

(Jock looked forward and gasped).

JOCK:Trusty!  
TRUSTY:What?  
JOCK:Look over there!

(Trusty looked where Jock was looking and gasped as well. There, in front of them, was Froggy.  
They had seen a frog before, but not one with a tail. The frog hopped away to the train. Jock  
turned to Trusty).

JOCK:Wha-What was that?  
TRUSTY:It was a frog.  
JOCK:Och! I know it was a frog! I just wonder where that frog came from! There can't be a pool  
anywhere in this city! And, where did he get that tail?  
TRUSTY:I just wonder where the fat cat came from.  
JOCK:Fat cat, mon?  
TRUSTY:Yes. Following the frog.

(Jock saw Big walked up to them).

BIG:Excuse me, have you seen Froggy?  
JOCK:Froggy?  
BIG:Yeah. Hes my poliwag pal. He got this weird tail last night and swallowed my lucky charm.  
Then, he keeps runnin' away from me!  
TRUSTY:We seen him hopping into that train.  
Its gonna leave in a couple of minutes.  
BIG:Oh dear.  
JOCK:Trusty, lets help him get his friend back! Its no good sittin' here waiting for the others  
come back from finding another Chaos Emerald!  
TRUSTY:Good idea.  
JOCK:Listen, cat! Whats your name?  
BIG:Err..., my name is Big.  
JOCK:I'm Jock, och aye.  
TRUSTY:And, I'm Trusty.  
JOCK:Now, lets go and get your friend! All aboard!

(Big, Jock and Trusty all boarded the train before it took off to the Mystic Ruins).

JULY 1999. Day 3.  
LOCATION:Mystic Ruins. Outside Angel Island mountain. TIME:14.25pm.

(Froggy was seen jumping into the entrance of Angel Island, Big, Jock and Trusty were right  
behind the little frog).

JOCK:I can't get that annoying tannoy out of my head, mon! 'Please forgive the new train driver  
thats starting today! He doesn't know which button that makes the train go. And will the big  
fat purple cat please sit down and shut up!'  
BIG:I was looking for Froggy.  
JOCK:Aye, while the train was movin'!  
TRUSTY:This is the spot where we left Sonic and his friends. I wonder where they are.  
JOCK:Och, they must be in there trying to find another Chaos Emera- Big? Where are ya?

(Jock and Trusty look to the entrance of Angel Island and saw Big entering it. Both of them  
groaned and tried to catch up with Big).

JOCK:Och, what a mess we gotten ourselves into!  
TRUSTY:Say, whats this?  
JOCK:Whats what?

(They both stopped and saw a giant green ring that was blown up. It was big enough to fit Big  
in. Trusty picked it up while Jock read a letter).

TRUSTY:Is that from Queen Aleena?  
JOCK:Aye, whos that woman knows everything? She left a note on that 'Ice Stone' we both  
carried! It says give this to Big.  
TRUSTY:Then, what you all say we catch up with Big! I will use my ol' grandpappy keen sense  
of smell. Say, Jock. Have I ever told you that I save Tramp from certain dea--  
JOCK:Trusty! CATCH UP WITH BIG, MON!

(Jock and Trusty rushed into the cave to catch up with Big, they didn't noticed a blue blur and  
a red blur fighting near the waterfall though...)

JULY 1999. Day 3.  
LOCATION:Ice Cap. TIME:15.13pm.

(Froggy finally stopped hopping by plopping itself in a pool. Problem is, there are three pools  
and Froggy plopped itself in one of them. Big finally came, he was wearing the Rubber Ring  
around his big hip. In his free hand was a blue lure. Jock and Trusty were coming along behind  
him. They both were shivering from the cold).

JOCK:W-W-W-W-Why in all the places d-does that rot-rotton frog want to come here?  
TRUSTY:He-he must be thirsty!  
JOCK:Och, Big! Go and fish for Froggy and we'll hop outta here!  
BIG:All right.

(Big walked over to the pools and groaned).

BIG:But, I don't know where Froggy is.  
JOCK:Och, let me see!

(When Jock stepped forward, he couldn't stop. He stepped on some ice).

JOCK:Aye! Somebody stop me!

(Jock stopped when he fell into the middle pool. He climbed out, shivering).

JOCK:H-H-H-Hes n-n-not i-in t-t-t-there, m-m-m-mon...

(Trusty looked at the pool on the right side).

TRUSTY:And, hes not in here.  
BIG:Which means...

(Big looked into the left pool and saw Froggy swimming in it).

BIG:Froggys in there!

(Big climed into the pool and started to float thanks to the Rubber Ring. Big took the purple  
lure off and put the new blue lure on it).

TRUSTY:Say, where did ya get that fancy lure, Big?  
BIG:I found it when I came in this place. Now, come to Biggy, Froggy.

(It seems a long time as Big waited for Froggy to bite on the fishing line. It was so long,  
Jock and Trusty were asleep. They woke up when Big shouted).

BIG:Froggy is biting on the line!  
JOCK:Yawn Och, thats good news(!)

(Big reeled his line in and held Froggy in his arms).

BIG:I got him!  
JOCK:Good! Now you got your friend, we can get out of this freezing place!  
TRUSTY:Okay.

(When Big joined up with Jock and Trusty, Froggy jumped out of Big's arms and hopped away).

TRUSTY:There goes the frog!  
JOCK:Catch him!  
BIG:Froggy, come back here!

(When they stepped forward together, they all slipped on the ice. All together, they said 'oof'  
together and watched Froggy hopping away).

BIG:Froggy!

(When they finally got up from the ice, they followed Froggy where it lead them to exit through  
the Ice Cap...)

JULY 1999. Day 3.  
LOCATION:Mystic Ruin. Main area. TIME:19.18pm.

(When Big, Jock and Trusty finally left Angel Island, they saw a lot of people a few metres  
in front of them. There are Tails, Rotor, Antoine, Bunnie, Scamp, Angel, Danielle, Annette,  
Collette and Manic. Big saw Tails holding Froggy).

BIG:Look, hes got my lit' buddy!

(Big started to rush towards them with Jock and Trusty chasing behind him. Danielle screamed  
at the sight of Big. Annette, Collette and Danielle were surprized).

ANNETTE:Uncle Jock?  
COLLETTE:Uncle Trusty?  
DANIELLE:What are they doing here?

(Big ran over to Tails and tripped. Tails jumped and screamed. He let go of Froggy and Froggy  
bounced onto Big and bounced away. Antoine noticed something different about Froggy).

ANTOINE:Since when does a frog have a tail?  
MANIC:Since now I think...  
JOCK:Och, sorry to bother you!  
TRUSTY:Hey! There he goes!  
JOCK:We better go! After that frog!  
BIG:Wait for me!  
JOCK:Big! Wait for us!

(As Big, Jock and Trusty started to chase Froggy, leaving everybody puzzled. Froggy hopped  
over to the train tracks and hopped away through the tunnel. When Big, Jock and Trusty  
finally reached the tracks, all Jock can say is...)

JOCK:Och, to the train!

(They rushed over to the station to find out...)

TRUSTY:The train is not working!  
BIG:Why not? I must catch up with Froggy.  
JOCK:Whats this?

(Jock looked at a sign on the train).

JOCK:'Train will not work. Strike in Station Square. Resume tomorrow.' Och, is there no  
justice? By the time we get back to Station Square, Froggy will be hiding in a good spot.  
TRUSTY:So, what you all suppose we do now?  
BIG:I know!  
JOCK:What?  
BIG:Wait right here! I'll be right back!

(Big turned and headed towards the jungle...)

AUGUST 1999. Day 4.  
LOCATION:Mystic Ruins. Jungle area. TIME:00.10am.

(When Big arrived at his small hut, he reached underneath to bring out a big yellow and black  
fishing rod with a pink lure hanging on the end. He putted his old one back underneath his  
bed and started to head back to the main area of Station Square).

AUGUST 1999. Day 4.  
LOCATION:Mystic Ruins. Main area. TIME:05.06am.

(When Big arrived back at the station, Jock and Trusty was fast asleep. Big called to wake them  
both up).

BIG:I'm back!  
JOCK:(Slowly waking up) Huh? Och, where were you?  
BIG:Getting my Power Rod. See? (Shows him his new rod) Now I can cast longer distances.  
JOCK:Hooray for you(!)

(Trusty sighed and looked at the train and gasped).

TRUSTY:Hey! Look at the train! Its working again!  
BIG:What?  
JOCK:Aye, your right! You used your keen sense of sight! The strike must be over!  
BIG:Hooray! Froggy, we're coming for ya!

(They boarded the train as it started to move...)

AUGUST 1999. Day 4.  
LOCATION:Inside Train. TIME:05.59am.

(Big was sitting down on two chairs. Opposite him were Jock and Trusty).

JOCK:What took you so long to get that rod?  
TRUSTY:And, where did you get it from?  
BIG:Me! I got it from underneath my bed in my hut in the jungle!  
JOCK:Interesting, very interesting!  
TANNOY:We're arriving at Station Square in a couple of hours.  
TRUSTY:What?  
TANNOY:Reason why because train tracks are down. Repairers are doing the best they can to bring  
the system back on full line! Please wait.

AUGUST 1999. Day 4.  
LOCATION:Inside Train. TIME:08.59am.

(Same spot Big, Jock and Trusty are in).

TANNOY:Train tracks are on full line. We are now resuming your travel.  
JOCK:Hooray(!)  
TANNOY:Please wait till this giant green robot pass by.  
JOCK:Okay, okay.

(Jock and Trusty looked at each other).

JOCK & TRUSTY:Giant green robot!

(ZERO passed by the window, carrying some prisoners. Jock looked out of the window).

JOCK:That green robot looked like he was carrying Lady!  
TRUSTY:Miss Lady?  
JOCK:Aye! If I'm lying, please give me a sign!

(Another train, containing Sonic, Sonia and Charlie, passed by. It made Jock jumped with fright  
and he fell onto the floor).

JOCK:Och! I was lying!  
BIG:How can you tell?  
JOCK:Someone gave me a sign!

AUGUST 1999. Day 4.  
LOCATION:Station Square. Inside Train Station. TIME:09.12am.

(Big, Jock and Trusty left the train and headed to the exit).

JOCK:Is will be a long day, mon.  
TRUSTY:Yeah, we have no idea where Froggy might be.

AUGUST 1999. Day 4.  
LOCATION:Station Square. Outside Train Station. TIME:09.14am.

(The 3 friends stepped out of the station and looked at their location).

JOCK:Right! We better make a start finding that hoppin' mad frog!  
TRUSTY:How?  
JOCK:We need a clue.  
BIG:Like that?

(Big pointed to Froggy, hopping into the hotel. Jock had an anime sweat-drop).

JOCK:Erm, aye, thats it! Well, come on!

AUGUST 1999. Day 4.  
LOCATION:Emerald Coast. TIME:10.12am.

(Big, Jock and Trusty walked through the sandy beach of Emerald Coast, the sun beated its rays  
on them. Big looked in a big blue crystal pool where Froggy was swimming in. Big pointed to  
the pool while his two friends were panting).

BIG:Froggy is in there!  
TRUSTY:Good! Let ME get him out of there!

(Trusty jumped into the pool. He brought his head back above the pool level).

TRUSTY:Its deep.  
BIG:Let me try!

(Big cast his rod into the pool and started fishing. Jock groaned and bended beside the pool.  
He dipped his head in and pulled it out).

JOCK:Ah! That hits the spot.  
BIG:What spot?  
JOCK:Och, this spo- (Glared at Big).

(Big's rod shook. Trusty looked in the pool to see Froggy biting on the lure).

TRUSTY:Ya got him! You got him for sure! You got him!  
BIG:Come in, Froggy.

(Big reeled Froggy in and held him tight).

BIG:I finally got you back, Froggy.  
JOCK:Right. Lets get out of here before green hopping mad gets out of your grip.  
TRUSTY:Finally, the adventure is over.

(Jock and Trusty followed Big as he held Froggy in his arms, tightly. Then, a red object  
appeared out of no where and grabbed the frog out of his arms).

BIG:Huh, what?  
JOCK:Look!

(Big, Jock and Trusty looked behind them to see E-102 Gamma holding Froggy. He turned around  
and started to run away. Big yelled and chased the robot).

BIG:Wait! Come back please! Give me my friend back! I'm beggin' ya! Please!

(Jock and Trusty groaned and followed Big).

JOCK:Big!  
TRUSTY:Wait for us!

AUGUST 1999. Day 4.  
LOCATION:Mystic Ruins. Jungle area. TIME:19.34pm.

(After a long chase, they finally saw Gamma entering a door beside a huge base. They didn't  
noticed Knuckles, Eevee, Shane, Itchy and Tramp entering it. Big, Jock and Trusty entered  
the giant place themselves...)

AUGUST 1999. Day 4.  
LOCATION:Above Mystic Ruins. TIME:10.30pm.

(The jungle shook as the gigantic Egg Carrier came out and flew through the sky).

AUGUST 1999. Day 4.  
LOCATION:Egg Carrier. Inside. TIME:13.12pm.

(Big, Jock and Trusty came out of their hiding place and looked around).

BIG:Where Froggy can be?  
TRUSTY:I'll use my ol' grandpappy's keen sense of smell.  
JOCK:(Annoyed) Och, all right! Do it!

(Trusty sniffed and pointed to a door).

TRUSTY:Hes in there!

(Jock looked at the sign beside the door).

JOCK:It says 'Hot Shelter'. Big, do we have to... Big?

(He spotted Big going in. Annoyed, Jock and Trusty followed him).

BIG:We're coming Froggy!

AUGUST 1999. Day 4.  
LOCATION:Hot Shelter. Tank Room. TIME:13.26pm.

(Big, Jock and Trusty went through another room. Trusty slammed his fist into his paw).

TRUSTY:I found him! I found him for sure this time! I FOUND him!  
JOCK:Och! You found nothing, AGAIN! So far, we found 3 Totodiles, 10 Vapereons, 1 Magikarp,  
6 flyin' pigs...  
BIG:Look, theres Froggy!  
JOCK:Not now, Big! 100 lions, 1 billion Mews... 1 black lure that Big replaced his pink lure,  
16 Ninetales... Froggy!

(Jock spotted Froggy swimming in a tank nearby. Jock smiles sheeplishy and looked at Trusty).

JOCK:Aye, I'll never let this go. Sorry, Trusty.  
TRUSTY:Its all right.  
BIG:How do we get him out of there?  
TRUSTY:Let me think...

(Trusty sat down and heard a sound. 'Clink!' Trusty had sat on a switch. Water flowed out of  
the tanks and started to fill the room. Big, Jock and Trusty were standing on a floating  
platform. About 4 meters later, the water stopped. They were 2 meters near the roof. Big fished  
into the water where Froggy clamped onto the black lure. Big pulled him in and held onto him  
hard. Big patted Jock on the shoulder).

BIG:We got Froggy back! I'll never let him go!  
JOCK:One problem, how do we get out of here?

(A glowing orb appeared in front of them and a flash... They were gone!)

? Day ?  
LOCATION:Outside Ancient Emerald Shrine. TIME?.?

(A glow re-appeared and the 3 friends stood outside the ancient shrine).

BIG:Whats this? Froggy?  
JOCK:Och, whats going on here, mon?  
TRUSTY:Look over there!

(There are 7 stone pillars around the shrine, on each of the pillars are 7 Chaos Emeralds.  
Standing a few metres in front of him was Tikal. Water rippled as she talked).

TIKAL:Is it-Is it okay for me to be here? (Ripples from the water as a 'yes') Thank you.  
So, these are the 7 Chaos Emeralds.

(She walked up with steps where Big, Jock and Trusty followed her. She gasped as she saw the  
Master Emerald).

TIKAL:Gasp Could it be? The servers are the seven chaos. Chaos is power. Power enriched by  
the heart. The controller is the one that unifies the chaos. (Started to think) The 7 chaos...  
the controller... Could this be the emerald that controls the power.

(A bright light covered Big, Jock and Trusty and wisked them away...)

AUGUST 1999. Day 4.  
LOCATION:Egg Carrier. Inside. TIME:14.23pm.

(Big, Jock and Trusty opened their eyes to find themselves back at the Egg Carrier).

BIG:Where-Wheres Froggy?

(Big found Froggy back in his arms and sighed).

BIG:Thank goodness.  
TRUSTY:Jock...  
JOCK:Yeah, mon?  
TRUSTY:I don't like the looks of this place...

(Then, the Egg Carrier shook).

BIG:Oh no! We better get outta here!  
JOCK:I'm with you!  
TRUSTY:Lets go!  
JOCK:But, how!  
VOICE:Emergency mode is off line. Resuming mono-rail operation. Resuming Escape Ship operation.  
TRUSTY:THATS how! Look!

(Big and Jock spotted a small station. They both nodded).

BIG:Well, lets go!

AUGUST 1999. Day 4.  
LOCATION:Egg Carrier. Near the dome. TIME:14.24pm.

(The yellow train dropped Big, Jock and Trusty off. They all looked around for a escape ship).

JOCK:Och! We must get a escape ship to get off this ruddy place!  
BIG:Hmm...

(Then, Froggy jumped out of Big's arms and hopped over to the dome).

BIG:Froggy!  
JOCK & TRUSTY:Oh no! Not again!

(They followed Froggy to the dome where they gasped. Froggy was standing in front of Chaos 4!)

JOCK:Tha-That must be Chaos!  
TRUSTY:He has 4 emeralds!  
VOICE:So, you think you can escape, do you?

(Dr. Robotnik appeared, driving his Egg-mobile).

JOCK:Agh! Its Robotnik!  
ROBOTNIK:You won't escape from me! Chaos! Get them! Grab that frog! And, don't forget  
the Chaos Emerald!

(Robotnik held the light blue Chaos Emerald. Froggy opened his mouth and coughed up the gold  
Chaos Emerald).

BIG:Theres my lucky charm!  
TRUSTY:No wonder its lucky, its a Chaos Emerald!  
JOCK:Och! Whats going to happen now?

(Froggy coughed up the emerald, which flew towards Chaos. Robotnik threw the emerald in his  
hand to join Big's emerald. When both emeralds hit the blue monster, a flash appeared. Chaos 4  
was now a scorpion-like monster, Chaos 6! Big, Jock and Trusty cowered at the sight of Chaos.  
Robotnik laughed).

ROBOTNIK:Haha! Now, you got 6 Chaos Emeralds! Now, all you have to do is get the frog!  
This frog is being possessed by YOUR tail! Once you get your tail, you'll be complete and  
ultra strong!

(Froggy hopped over to Chaos. When he jumped into the monster, he glowed and glowed. His tail  
got shorter and shorter. A flash behind Chaos 6 and the monster has a tail! Chaos 6 roared).

JOCK:Och! Won't someone save us and Froggy?  
VOICE:Jock! Trusty!

(Big, Jock and Trusty turned around to see Sonic, Sonia, Charlie and Sasha).

SONIC:How your doin'?  
JOCK:We're all right!  
SONIA:Sonic! Look at Chaos!  
SONIC:Whoa! This is terrible! Chaos has transformed again!  
ROBOTNIK:Hahaha! Uh oh, gotta go!  
BIG:Froggy? I must save Froggy!  
SONIC:So, hes your friend, eh? (Big nodded to him) No sweat, I'll get him back! Watch me!  
CHARLIE:Be careful, Sonic!  
BIG:Don't worry, Froggy. We'll get you back!

(Jock clicked his fingers and turned to Big).

JOCK:Big! Use the rod! Chaos is made of water so, you can fish for him!  
BIG:Okay!

(Big cast his rod to Chaos. The lure plopped into Chaos. Froggy noticed the lure and grabbed  
it. Big pulled the frog out and grabbed hold of him).

BIG:Froggy! Are you okay?  
FROGGY:Yeah. I'm all right.  
SASHA:Hey, since when does a frog speak?  
TRUSTY:Since he has a Chaos Emerald inside him.  
BIG:This is great! Now, we can talk a lot, lit' buddy!  
SONIC:Go on, get outta here! We'll take it from here!  
BIG:Okay, thanks!

(Big, Jock and Trusty ran towards the runway of the Egg Carrier while Sonic faced Chaos 6).

SONIC:Okay, Chaos! Bring it on!

(Big, Jock and Trusty spotted the Tornado 2 jet-mode. Jock and Trusty hopped into the cockpit  
while Big handed Froggy to Jock and held onto its wings).

BIG:Lets use this gadjet to get out of here!  
FROGGY:One question, does anyone know how to fly this thing?  
BIG, JOCK, TRUSTY:No!  
FROGGY:Oh, fly the darn thing anyway!

AUGUST 1999. Day 4.  
LOCATION:Outside Egg Carrier. TIME:14.58pm.

(The massive Egg Carrier blew up! The Tornado 2 passed by, heading back to the jungle area of  
the Mystic Ruins...)

AUGUST 1999. Day 4.  
LOCATION:Mystic Ruins. Jungle area. TIME:16.12pm.

(Big was fishing near a stream with Froggy at his side. Sitting in his hut were Jock and  
Trusty, whom were planning a way home).

JOCK:Aye, thats one BIG mess!  
TRUSTY:How we are gonna get back to Station Square?  
JOCK:I don't know, mon. But...

(Jock looked at the Tornado 2 jet-mode, which was almost destroyed. Some metal was off the  
wings and the other parts of the jet were battered. Only the nose cone was okay).

JOCK:I wonder who this belongs to...

(Big and Froggy cheered as they caught another fish).

BIG:Ah! This is the life!  
FROGGY:You said it, buddy! You said it!

ALEENA:Big and Froggy are now enjoying their lives. As for Jock and Trusty, they will stay with  
them till Big finally decides to lead them out of the jungle. Now, we know what has happened  
to the Tornado 2, as its main power source is the final Chaos Emerald. But, as long as Robotnik  
doesn't have it, Chaos' power isn't at full strength. But, thats another story...

TO BE CONTINUED...  
NEXT:E-102 Gamma's Adventure.

Okay, Amy's, Knuckles' and Big's songs are the weirdests but, who cares? Only 2 stories  
left to do! Haha! Onto my favourite story part of the game, Gamma! And, you'll soon see  
why... Heh!


	8. PART 7:E-102 Gamma's Adventure

SONIC ADVENTURE.  
Part 7. E-102 Gamma's Adventure. By Ninetalesuk.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:I would like to tell you that as you read these stories, you'll find out that each  
character has their own story. Out of the six stories, Gamma's is my favourite! But, I won't be  
putting Gamma's theme song down. There is a theme song for Gamma, it doesn't have vocals. But,  
thats okay. Also, I would like to say that my timing in the story is WAY off. Although, in the   
story of Gamma's game, Gamma defeated Sonic while Amy made sure she doesn't finish the hedgehog  
off. But, that won't happen. It stays the same as Sonic defeats Gamma! Right! Lets start the   
story!! Move it!!!!  
  
JULY 1999. Day 2.  
LOCATION:Egg Base in the Mystic Ruins. TIME:05.12am.  
  
ALEENA:People have the right to make their own choices on whatever jobs they want or which house  
they want to buy. But, when you're roboticized, you'll have no choice but to serve Robotnik.  
In this story, a robot will have to chose his own path to serve Robotnik... or fight Robotnik...  
  
(A vision was trying to get in focus. Robotnik was standing over a red object, smiling evily).  
  
ROBOTNIK:Excellent! All systems, FULL POWER!  
  
(The red robot stood up and looked to the left before looking to the right before looking at  
the evil Robotnik).  
  
ROBOTNIK:Look at me! I'm your creator, Dr. Robotnik! Your the second in my E-100 series. E-102!  
Code name:Gamma!  
GAMMA:Gamma.  
ROBOTNIK:Thats right. And you only work for ME!!  
  
(Robotnik smiled and lead Gamma to a door).  
  
ROBOTNIK:THIS is a targeting area. I want you to practise your shots before I'll let you in the  
big league, Gamma. Your big brother, E-101 Beta, is finished practising. Enter Gamma! Your not  
advance as Beta is, but you'll do fine!  
  
(Robotnik watched Gamma as he went through the door...)  
  
JULY 1999. Day 2.  
LOCATION:Final Egg. Shooting Area. TIME:05.20am.  
  
(When Gamma entered the room, Sleet's voice echoed through the room).  
  
SLEET:All right, Gamma. Heres what you have to do. First, destroy the targets that looks like  
Sonia, Manic, Tails and Knuckles. After you destroy ALL those targets, the MAIN target will  
be ready for you. The Sonic doll. Destroy the Sonic target and your misson is finished. Now, go  
and do your duty!  
GAMMA:Understood.  
  
(Gamma stepped forward and dolls of Sonia, Manic, Tails and Knuckles popped out. Gamma fired   
some lasers. He continued as the dolls fell to the floor. More and more dolls of Sonia, Manic,  
Knuckles and Tails pops out and still, Gamma shoots the all. He arrived in a small room with  
a small panel on a side of the wall. It opened up and the Sonic doll came out. Gamma held his  
gun and blasted the doll off the metal hanger it was held on. Gamma lowered his gun and stood  
their for a couple of seconds before saying....)  
  
GAMMA:Misson complete! Returning to base.  
  
(A door opened up and Gamma went through it....)  
  
JULY 1999. Day 2.  
LOCATION:Egg Base. TIME:05.34am.  
  
(Gamma walked through the door and walked up to Robotnik, who was with Sleet and Dingo).  
  
GAMMA:Misson complete.  
ROBOTNIK:Good job, Gamma. I didn't know you can take that misson. Haha!!! Okay, Gamma. If you  
want to be in the big leauge, you'll have to pass it! So pay attention for what I have to say!  
The almighty Egg Carrier is a flying fortress that needs a good crew. Come forth, Beta!  
  
(A black robot, that looks like Gamma, landed behind Gamma. Gamma has a built-in gun and a   
robot hand. Beta has BOTH rocket guns on both his arms. Gamma turned around to face Beta).  
  
ROBOTNIK:Gamma! Let me introduce to your older brother, E-101! But, you can just call him  
'Beta'. I'm pitting the two of you against each other. The winner will serve on my ship.  
I put all my bets on Beta, but I'll give you a fair chance.  
DINGO:I put a packet of crisps on Beta. Pickled onions says he'll win.  
  
(Robotnik and Sleet glared at Dingo).  
  
DINGO:What?  
SLEET:Call us when you win the smart test and we'll celebrate.  
DINGO:Okay.  
  
(Robotnik and Sleet slapped their faces and sighed. Robotnik looked at Beta and Gamma).  
  
ROBOTNIK:All right! Let the battle begin!  
  
(Beta held his two rocket gun arms up to Gamma and fired!! Gamma shot 3 lasers to Beta. Two  
of them hit the rockets and the third one hit Beta in the chest. Beta got up and fired two  
more missles. Again, Gamma fired back and Beta fell to the floor. Beta decided to fire 4   
missles! Gamma fired 5 lasers and 4 of them hitted the missles. The fifth made a critical hit   
on Beta's chest. Beta fell down and lost. Beta did got up but, it battle was over. Robotnik  
walked over to Gamma as Beta slowly walked up to Sleet and Dingo, whom both of them were beside  
Robotnik and Gamma).  
  
ROBOTNIK:Ho-oh, Gamma! You surprized me! I didn't know you had it in you. I hearby give you the  
permisson to serve on board the Egg Carrier.  
  
(Beta stood in between Robotnik and Gamma).  
  
ROBOTNIK:Oh! So you want to come along with us, eh? (Beta nodded) Okay, okay, I guess we can   
give you some extra parts. I'm giving you special permisson! Sleet! Dingo!  
SLEET:Yes, sir?  
DINGO:Yes, sir?  
ROBOTNIK:Take Beta to the repair room and start giving him a better model. After that, get the  
Egg Carrier into the sky so we can get ready for Chaos to grow bigger!  
  
(Sleet and Dingo nodded and lead Beta through a door. Robotnik looked at Gamma).  
  
ROBOTNIK:Come with me, Gamma. I'll lead you to the Egg Carrier. After that, wait in the room  
with your younger brothers till tomorrow night where I'll give you a misson for you and your  
younger brothers.  
GAMMA:Names?  
ROBOTNIK:E-103 Delta, E-104 Epsilon and E-105 Zeta. Got it?  
GAMMA:Confermed, master Robotnik.  
ROBOTNIK:Excellent, excellent. Tomorrows meeting will start at 11 o'clock at night.  
Now, come on.  
  
JULY 1999. Day 2.  
LOCATION:Above Mystic Ruins. TIME:06.56am.  
  
(The jungle shook as the gigantic Egg Carrier came out and flew through the sky).  
  
JULY 1999. Day 3.  
LOCATION:Egg Carrier. Control room. TIME:22.45pm.  
  
(Robotnik was pacing through the room while Sleet and Dingo were at the controls).  
  
ROBOTNIK:This is terrible! The meeting is in 15 minutes and I have no clue what to say to my  
4 E-100 series robots!!  
SLEET:Why not tell them what is your master plan with Chaos and the Egg Carrier.  
ROBOTNIK:Excellent, Sleet. Glad I thought of it.  
SLEET:Of course, sir. So far, we only got four Chaos Emeralds. But, we'll let Sonic and his   
friends find the remaining 3 for us!  
DINGO:Hey, I found another emerald!  
SLEET:Your joking?  
DINGO:No, I'm not!  
ROBOTNIK:Where is it, Dingo?  
DINGO:Scanners shows that the gold Chaos Emerald is inside this frog!  
  
(Dingo held up the printed picture of Big's frog friend, Froggy. Froggy has a tail, as you   
already know).  
  
DINGO:Heres a bonus, the scanners shows that this frog not only has the Chaos Emerald, it also  
has Chaos' missing tail!  
ROBOTNIK:Dingo! Your a genius!  
SLEET:You know, I hope its going to be a LONG time till I hear those words again.  
ROBOTNIK:Shut up, Sleet! I know, this is the perfect misson for the Egg Carrier crew!  
Hahaha!! Sleet, while I'm gone, find out where ZERO is and has he found that bird yet!  
SLEET:Okay.  
  
JULY 1999. Day 3.  
LOCATION:Egg Carrier. Inside. TIME:23.00pm.  
  
(4 robots lined up as Robotnik entered the room. A giant screen was lowered. E-102 Gamma, E-103  
Delta, E-104 Esplion and E-105 Zeta were lined up. Robotnik took the microphone and coughed).  
  
ROBOTNIK:Ahem. Testing 1... 2... 3... Ahem. You, the elite Egg Carrier crew, are here today,  
to hear a special announcement! Behold, its a tailed frog, very unique!  
  
(Froggy appeared on the screen. It rotated while Robotnik kept on speaking).  
  
ROBOTNIK:This frog is very important in my plans. I want you to go and find this frog! Right   
now! I don't care! Just bring it to me! We don't have much time! I'll send you to 4 locations!  
Gamma, you'll take Station Square! Delta, you'll take the main area of the Mystic Ruins.   
Espilon, you'll take Angel Island, which is at the bay of Mystic Ruins. Zeta, you'll take the  
jungle area of the Mystic Ruins. You'll only come back ONCE you get the frog! Come to the  
Egg Base in the Mystic Ruins jungle when you finally found the frog! Understood! Now, GO!!!!!  
  
(Gamma, Delta, Espilon and Zeta turned around and headed to the teleporter that'll take them  
to their locations).  
  
AUGUST 1999. Day 4.  
LOCATION:Station Square. TIME:09.45am.  
  
(When Gamma landed outside the train station, looked around, ignoring the people who stared at  
him. Gamma looked towards the hotel).  
  
GAMMA:Scanning for frog with tail. Location for frog is found. At the Emerald Coast.  
  
(Gamma headed towards the hotel, leaving people confused).  
  
CITIZEN 1:What was that all about?  
CITIZEN 2:No idea!  
  
AUGUST 1999. Day 4.  
LOCATION:Emerald Coast. TIME:10.15am.  
  
(Gamma walked along the beaches till he spotted a fat purple cat, Big, and two dogs, Jock and  
Trusty, walking along the beaches as well. In Big's arms was Froggy).  
  
GAMMA:Frog spotted.  
  
(Gamma ran towards them and jumped to grab Froggy out of his arms and ran off with Froggy in  
his arms. Big, Jock and Trusty were chasing behind him. As Gamma ran, a bright light covered  
him as he ran away from the 3 animals behind him.....)  
  
?????? Day ??  
LOCATION:Outside Emerald Shrine. TIME:??.??  
  
(Gamma stood a few meters away from the shrine. Looking confused, Gamma's green eyes went  
red as he changed into another mode).  
  
GAMMA:Activating scanning mode.  
  
(Gamma looked at the emerald shrine and his red eyes went back to green).  
  
GAMMA:Location unknown. Can not find file of location. This presents a problem.  
Therefore, I should explore this unknown location.  
  
(Gamma walked towards the shrine were he spotted maybe 12 or 14 little Chao singing. While the   
Chao sung, the small moat that surrounds the shrine rippled with the song. When Gamma, stepped   
at bit closer to the Chao....)  
  
VOICE:No, wait! Stop! Don't go near them!  
  
(Behind Gamma was Tikal. When she walked up to Gamma, she gasped).  
  
TIKAL:*Gasp* I'm sorry, I guess your not one of them, huh? Have you seen the presence of the  
guardian as well? Hes a kind and a loving creature. This little guys will be in danger without  
his protection. This allows them to sing in peace. But, my father wants to take over this land.  
But, I'll keep on trying to make him understand what hes going to do is wrong. I know that   
someday, our hearts will understand.  
  
(The small singing voices of the Chao echoed through Gamma's mind as his vision went bright...)  
  
AUGUST 1999. Day 4.  
LOCATION:Egg Carrier. Inside. TIME:12.12pm.  
  
DELTA:This is the frog we want.  
ESPILON:No, this is the one we want.  
ZETA:My frog is the one we want!  
  
(When Gamma's vision came back, he found himself back on the Egg Carrier where Delta, Espilon  
and Zeta each have the WRONG frog! Gamma looked in his arms where he still has Froggy.   
Robotnik walked up to the E-series and roared with anger. Sleet was nearby, he had his ears  
covered with his hands).  
  
ROBOTNIK:Agh! Dummies, dummies, dummies, dummies! None of you have the right one! We have to  
find the frog with Chaos' tail!   
  
(Robotnik didn't noticed that Gamma has the right frog, though).  
  
ROBOTNIK:That same frog has also swallowed a Chaos Emerald!  
  
(Sleet noticed what Gamma had).  
  
SLEET:Sir! You haven't seen the frog Gamma has!  
ROBOTNIK:Hmm. The sound of your voice, Sleet, means that Gamma must have the right one!  
  
(Robotnik walked up to Gamma and saw Froggy he smiled).  
  
ROBOTNIK:YES! There it is! THATS the one! Good job, Gamma! Theres more of you than meets the  
eye. Haha!! (Robotnik turned to Delta, Espilon and Zeta) You worthless hunk of junk, BEGONE!  
  
(Sleet took a box and pressed it. 3 teleportes covered Espilon and Zeta and wisked them away.  
Delta looked at Gamma as he was teleported. Gamma handed Robotnik the frog and waited for  
more orders).  
  
ROBOTNIK:Heres your forth misson, Gamma. This ones easy. Go to prison room where there will  
be some girls and a bird! Just get me that bird! Now, go!!!  
  
(Robotnik walked up to Sleet with Froggy in his arms while Gamma walked towards the prison   
room. There is a turn-table on the floor. It started spinning as Gamma stepped on it, making  
Gamma going into the wrong room).  
  
AUGUST 1999. Day 4.  
LOCATION:Egg Carrier. Repair Room. TIME:12.15pm.  
  
(Gamma walked into the room as saw some parts that look like they belong to Beta. Gamma saw  
a familiar object sitting on a stand. Beta was being changed into a better model. Gamma walked  
up to Beta, confused).  
  
GAMMA:BETA?  
  
AUGUST 1999. Day 4.  
LOCATION:Egg Carrier. Inside. TIME:12.17pm.  
  
(Gamma went out of the room, thinking as he stopped).  
  
GAMMA:........This is the wrong room.  
  
(Gamma went into another room, the RIGHT room...)  
  
AUGUST 1999. Day 4.  
LOCATION:Egg Carrier. Prison Room. TIME:12.20pm.  
  
(Gamma stood by the door and started to walk to a cell. Inside were Amy, Sasha, Sally, Gerta,  
Bess, Sannabelle, Lady and Ruby. Amy held a small green bird in her arms).  
  
AMY:Go away!  
GAMMA:Hand over the bird.  
AMY:No way!  
GAMMA:Quietly hand over the bird.  
AMY:I said NO!  
BESS:Better do what he says, Amy.  
SASHA:No! If she does, Robotnik will roboticize us all!  
AMY:Right! And, I'm still saying NO!  
GAMMA:Why not?  
AMY:I don't need to tell you anything! You tell us why you need him, now!  
GAMMA:Data unknown.  
AMY:You don't even know? I bet you be mean to him, you bully!  
Why not help us out instead?  
RUBY:Huh?  
  
(Amy walked over to the bars and looked the Gamma).  
  
AMY:Please, Mr. Robot. Don't you see how bad we feel?  
  
(Gamma started to shake).  
  
GAMMA:Warning. Warning. You have feelings you know nothing about. Illogical.  
AMY:I pity you. Eggman did't gave you feelings.  
  
(The green bird chirped and flew out of Amy's hand and flew in front of Gamma. The girls gasped  
and ran over to the bars).  
  
AMY:Hey, Birdie! Come back here?  
GERTA:Birdie? Oh, brother.  
  
(Gamma looked at the bird while the bird looked at him. Gamma suddenly shook again with blips  
and bloops and walked over to a switch).  
  
GAMMA:Go! Escape!  
  
(Everyone gasped).  
  
AMY:Wha-What?  
  
(Gamma pressed the button and the door opened. Everyone got out and looked at the robot).  
  
LADY:Why are you setting us free?  
GAMMA:Its dangerous here. Hurry! We'll be at the Mystic Ruins base soon.  
AMY:You really are nice. You have a soft metal spot in that frame of yours. If you want,  
we'll be friends. Take care, okay?  
  
(They all headed to the exit, leaving Gamma behind....)  
  
AUGUST 1999. Day 4.  
LOCATION:Egg Carrier. Inside. TIME:14.10pm.  
  
(Gamma finally came out of the prison room. He stood there when Robotnik called from him from  
the control room).  
  
ROBOTNIK:Testing 1..... 2..... 3..... Gamma! Get ready for battle instructions! Get the Jet  
Booster from the weapons room! The weapons room is unlocked! Get it, quickly!  
  
(Gamma went off towards another room. It sounded like Robotnik was in a huge panic).  
  
AUGUST 1999. Day 4.  
LOCATION:Egg Carrier. Inside. TIME:14.15pm.  
  
(Gamma came out of the weapons room with a red object hovering behind him. Robotnik's voice   
came back, it sounded like he is in a hurry).  
  
ROBOTNIK:I see you got the Jet Booster! Report to the rear of the ship! Hurry!  
  
(Gamma headed over to the UFO-like floater and it took them to the bridge).  
  
AUGUST 1999. Day 4.  
LOCATION:Egg Carrier. Bridge. TIME:14.21pm.  
  
(When Gamma arrived, he saw Robotnik in his Egg-mobile. Robotnik was facing Sonic, Tails,   
Sonia, Manic, Charlie, Rotor, Antoine, Bunnie, Scamp, Angel, Annette, Collette, Danielle, Sir   
Charles, Lady Windimere, Farrel, Amy, Sasha, Sally, Gerta, Bess, Sannabelle, Lady and Ruby.  
He jumped off and faced Sonic and Tails).  
  
GAMMA:How may I help you, Dr. Robotnik?  
ROBOTNIK:What I want you to do is destroy them ALL!   
GAMMA:Aye aye, master Robotnik.  
ROBOTNIK:And don't fail me, or else!  
  
(Robotnik drove off. Sonic started to run towards Gamma. Gamma tried to fire some shots at   
Sonic but, he kept on missing! Sonic charged and Spin attacked Gamma. The robot fell and   
started to crackle. Sonic ran towards him to give the robot his crushing blow! Amy gasped).  
  
AMY:Stop it, Sonic!  
  
(Amy ran in front of Gamma as Sonic screeched to a halt).  
  
MANIC:What the...?  
ANGEL:I-I don't get it!  
SONIC:Step a side, Amy! Outta my way!  
AMY:No! This robot is my friend, he help us by letting us escape.  
SONIA:Sally, is this true?  
SALLY:Yeah, it is.  
  
(Sonic stayed silent for a while until he sighed).  
  
SONIC:All right! I guess I'll let him go. You have your reasons, kid.  
AMY:Thank you, Sonic....  
  
(Then, the Egg Carrier shook... Everyone was shocked).  
  
TAILS:Hey, this ship is losin' attuide! I guess we made a chain reaction when we destroyed the  
main cannon with the Tornado 2 and destroyed the Sky Deck cannon using the missle!  
SONIC:In other words, system failure! Tails, fly Amy outta here!  
Uncle Chuck, lead the others to an escape pod!  
SIR CHARLES:What about you, Sonie?  
SONIC:I'm gonna find that Eggman and put a stop to his evil ways!  
  
(Sonic ran off, Sir Charles sighed and looked at the others. Amy looked at Gamma).  
  
AMY:And, how are you my metal friend? Its dangerous here! Why don't you leave Eggman and  
come and join us!  
GAMMA:Why are you helping me?  
AMY:I told you we'll be friends the next time we met. Even this birdie wants the best for  
you. Eggmans not the kind of guy you want to work for.  
TAILS:Amy! Come on, lets get movin'  
  
(Tails flew over to Amy and carried her away. Gamma changed into flying mode as he heard Amy's  
last words).  
  
AMY:Until we meet againm Mr. Robot! Goodbye!  
  
(Tails and Amy went in one direction while Gamma went in the other direction. Sir Charles and  
the others headed to the escape rod room while Sonia, Charlie and Sasha followed Sonic....)  
  
AUGUST 1999. Day 4.  
LOCATION:Mystic Ruins. Main area. TIME:15.06pm.  
  
(Gamma flew over the Mystic Ruins and changed from flying mode to hover mode. While Gamma   
hovered to the ground, he started to think and there are flashbacks. He had a picture of  
his master, Robotnik. A picture of Beta being re-constructed to a better model. A picture of  
Delta being teleported from the Egg Carrier. And a picture of Amy's face. The 4 flashbacks went  
faster and faster till Robotnik's became frizzled).  
  
GAMMA:Dr. Robotnik....Enemy. Master regatration.... Deleted. E-series... Friends...  
  
(Gamma landed and looked towards the Windy cave).  
  
GAMMA:Must save! Location of E-103 Delta located:Windy Valley!  
  
(Gamma walked towards the Windy cave where he was sucked into a vortex.....)  
  
AUGUST 1999. Day 4.  
LOCATION:Windy Valley. TIME:15.09pm.  
  
(Gamma landed on the ground and used his sensors to locate Delta).  
  
GAMMA:Searching.....  
  
(Gamma started to walk. His metal feet clanged and clanged on the ground as he walk. Then, he  
spotted a familiar blue robot. Delta!)  
  
GAMMA:Spotted Delta!  
  
(Delta turned around and spotted Gamma).  
  
DELTA:Robot known as E-102 Gamma. Enemy!  
  
(Delta held his two rocket gun arms up to Gamma and fired! Gamma fired some lasers at Delta  
and hitted him a few times! He charged up his another laser, giving Delta a critical hit! Delta  
fell to the ground and blew up. A Pidgey flew out and landed near Gamma).  
  
PIDGEY:Pidgey. Pidgey.  
GAMMA:Pokemon Translation:E-104 Espilon is in the Red Mountain of the Mystic Ruins. Thank you.  
  
(Pidgey nodded and flew away while Gamma walked back to the vortex...)  
  
AUGUST 1999. Day 4.  
LOCATION:Angel Island. Outside entrance to Red Mountain. TIME:18.09pm.  
  
(Gamma looked at the doorway and entered....)  
  
AUGUST 1999. Day 4.  
LOCATION:Red Mountain. TIME:18.19pm.  
  
(Gamma walked through the hot cave, filled with Fire-type Pokemon. A orange robot stood alone  
on a giant floating rock. Gamma stopped and looked at the robot).  
  
GAMMA:Robot known as E-104 Espilon. Must save him.  
  
(Espilon spotted Gamma and held its two rocket guns up right at him).  
  
ESPILON:Identify robot. Robot is E-102 Gamma. Must destroy! Must destroy!  
  
(Gamma jumped and hovered towards Espilon as the orange robot fired missles! Gamma fired lasers  
to destroy the missles and making a critical hit on Espilon. Espilon exploded and a blue orb  
hovered in the air. It slowly formed into the 7th Moltres. Gamma looked at Moltres).  
  
GAMMA:Do you have any location of Zeta?  
MOLTRES:Molt! (Shakes his head)  
GAMMA:Then, I must leave.  
  
AUGUST 1999. Day 5.  
LOCATION:Angel Island. Outside entrance to Red Mountain. TIME:02.12am.  
  
(Gamma exited the cave and stood there, thinking).  
  
GAMMA:E-103 Delta.... E-104 Espilon... Rescue Misson completed!  
E-105 Zeta.... E-101 Beta.... Location unknown..  
  
(Gamma remembered Beta being repaired back on the Egg Carrier).  
  
GAMMA:Perhapes they are on board the Egg Carrier!  
  
(With those words, Gamma started his journey to the Egg Carrier....)  
  
AUGUST 1999. Day 5.  
LOCATION:Egg Carrier. TIME:02.48am.  
  
(Gamma landed on the Egg Carrier after using his flying mode. He started to use his sensors).  
  
GAMMA:Searching for E-series location. E-series location confermed! E-series mode has changed  
into huge destrustion. Must save. Location is Hot Shelter.  
  
(Gamma walked to the UFO-like pod that will take him inside the Egg Carrier).  
  
AUGUST 1999. Day 5.  
LOCATION:Hot Shelter. TIME:03.12am.  
  
(The elevator opened up and Gamma came walking out. He blasted his way through as SWAT-bots  
tried to stop him. Gamma's lasers got bigger and bigger as he got his gun upgraded. Using the  
Laser Blaster he picked up, he can fire more shots than before! SWAT-bots and badniks tried  
their best to stop Gamma, but the red robot keeps on shooting. He stopped as he spotted a giant  
purple robot).  
  
GAMMA:Robot is known as E-105 Zeta. Original Model of Zeta is now Destruction Model of Zeta.  
ZETA:Robotnik's robot pet, E-102 Gamma! Must destroy!  
  
(6 big cannons came out of Zeta's side and started to fire upon him. Gamma quickly fired back  
and destroyed every missle Zeta fired. Gamma also fired lasers at Zeta's cannon. It was too  
much for Zeta that his head blew off, freeing the Spearow out....)  
  
GAMMA:E-105 Zeta! Rescue complete!  
  
AUGUST 1999. Day 5.  
LOCATION:Egg Carrier. Bridge. TIME:05.01am.  
  
(Gamma jumped off the UFO-like floater and started to think again).  
  
GAMMA:E-103 Delta..... E-104 Espilon.... E-105 Zeta... Rescue complete! Units remaning.....  
  
(Gamma had two visions. Beta being repaired into a better model and himself walking through  
the Emerald Coast. Gamma looked at his metal hand).  
  
GAMMA......E-102 Gamma......  
  
(A jet-like noise caught Gamma's attention. Gamma turned around to see a giant black robot  
flying past them.. Gamma watched Beta as he flew towards the dome area).  
  
GAMMA:......E-101 Beta..... Mark II!  
  
(Gamma started to head towards the dome to face his final battle!)  
  
AUGUST 1999. Day 5.  
LOCATION:Egg Carrier. TIME:05.09am.  
  
(Beta Advance Model and Gamma faced each other. Gamma fired lasers at Beta. Beta knocked them  
away and fired a charged both towards Gamma. Gamma moved out of way and fired more and more  
lasers. No success. Beta charged towards Gamma. Gamma quickly moved out of the way and shot  
a fully charged laser at Beta. A large explosion and Beta fell to the ground!!)  
  
GAMMA:Misson complete!  
  
(Gamma walked over to Beta as the black robot lay still on the ground. Beta quickly went back  
up and fired one last shot at Gamma. It hitted the red robot with a critical hit! Gamma tried  
to stand up as he was fully damaged. He watched a white male bird leaving the destroyed robot  
of Beta and flew away. Gamma watched the bird and started to walk away when one last flashback  
appeared in his thought. The small green bird of Amy's was there. He was between two more birds  
that were his parents. The same white bird.... On the other side was a pink female bird...  
Could it be...? Gamma quickly looked back to the white bird and fell to the ground. His green   
eyes went dark... Systems were down... for good! A small explosion appeared as Gamma slowly   
disappeared... The white male bird flew towards the sea, to see if he can find his mate and   
child... A small female tweet caught his attention. He quickly turned around to see a pink bird  
flying up to him....)  
  
ALEENA:Gamma has died but, the small female bird that was inside him is now free. The two birds  
that were inside E-101 Beta and E-102 Gamma are the parents of Amy's bird friend. After that,  
Amy came along with the bird and helped them get together before ZERO came along and Amy   
destroyed him. The final tale of 6 heroes have now ended. '7 jems fill with power. One great   
evil will release a creature thats filled with pain and hate! There will be 6 heroes out there.   
Although their paths are the same, their goals will be different. The creature thats filled   
with pain and hate will grow when a jem filled with power enters in his body.' The last part of  
the legend:'If the creature gets all 7 jems filled with power, only 1 of the 6 heroes must use  
the 7 jems in order to defeat him'.. Will it come true... I don't know... But, there is no   
running away from our destiny...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
NEXT:Super Sonic's Adventure!  
  
What a turn-up! Its an amazing story! Beta and Gamma were great enemies till it turns out that  
the two birds inside the two robots were in love with each other! Amazing! Anyway, I have only  
one story to do and thats the final chapter! Stay tuned! 


	9. PART 8:Super Sonic's Adventure. Final Ch...

SONIC ADVENTURE.  
Part 8. Super Sonic's Adventure. By Ninetalesuk. 

AUTHOR'S NOTE:This is it! The final part of my story! If I do this, I might or might not do  
another story to do with Sonic. His newest and lastest adventure on the Dreamcast, Sonic  
Adventure 2! Its my choice, so be it! I just wanna do this story so I can play my Dreamcast  
with 'Sonic Adventure 1 & 2'! So, lets start the final story!

AUGUST 1999. Day 6.  
LOCATION:Mystic Ruins. Jungle. TIME:23.01pm.

ALEENA:If you think the adventure has ended, think again. I have a funny feeling we haven't seen  
the last of the monster, Chaos! I'm wondering if the final part of the legend, 'If the creature  
gets all 7 jems filled with power, only 1 of the 6 heroes must use the 7 jems in order to defeat  
him'. If this is going to be true, who is the one to use the 7 Chaos Emeralds in order to defeat  
Chaos once and for all? I don't even know as well... we can't run away from our destiny...  
I'm afride what the last part of the legend is talking about.. I fear what will happen... I only  
hope nothing will ever go wrong in the legend of Chaos...

(At Big's hut, there was a pile up at the bed. Big was sleeping at the bed with Trusty sleeping  
on his stomach, Jock was trying to sleep as he was lying across Trusty's back on his back.  
Froggy was sleeping on Jock's stomach).

JOCK:Och, the moment I get out of this jungle, the sooner the better, mon!

(Near the hut, the Tornado 2 jet-mode,was still in its exact spot. The blue jet plane is almost  
destroyed by Big's landing. Some metal was off the wings and the other parts of the jet were  
battered. Only the nose cone was okay. Inside the nose cone was the 7th red Chaos Emerald. A  
quick flash... nothing happened...)

AUGUST 1999. Day 7.  
LOCATION:Mystic Ruins/Angel Island. TIME:02.12am.

(The beautiful Angel Island fell back to the ocean, back in its exact position beside the cliff  
of the Mystic Ruins... What is going on here!)

AUGUST 1999. Day 7.  
LOCATION:Mystic Ruins. Near the entrance to Angel Island. TIME:05.19am.

(The evil Dr. Robotnik drove his Egg-mobile near the island. He was on the radio to Sleet).

ROBOTNIK:Okay, Sleet! Are you and Dingo back at Robotropolis yet?  
SLEET:(On radio) Of course, sir. All equipment back here. Anything else?  
ROBOTNIK:No, no. Just put evrything away. I'll be back with you in a few hours. But, in the  
meantime, capture more Freedom Fighters and roboticize them!  
SLEET:(On radio) Of course, sir. Leave everything to us.

(Sleet went off line. Robotnik groaned).

ROBOTNIK:Oh, I hate that Sonic! He always seems to get in my way! But, I bet he can't spoil my  
master plan!

(Then, Robotnik noticed something near in front of him. A blue puddle).

ROBOTNIK:Chaos!

(A flash and Robotnik disappeared).

AUGUST 1999. Day 7.  
LOCATION:Angel Island. Master Emerald Shrine. TIME:05.34am.

(Knuckles, Shane, Itchy, Tramp and Eevee were standing around the Master Emerald. Surrounding  
the Master Emeralds were the 6 Chaos Emeralds).

KNUCKLES:Legends says that without the power of the Master Emerald, Angel Island will fall into  
the ocean! But..., the Master Emerald is still here and Angel Island is STILL falling! This  
doesn't make any sense!

(Tramp sighed and picked up the gold Chaos Emeralds).

TRAMP:If you ask me, I think its to do with the Chaos Emeralds we brought back after you  
destroyed Chaos on board the Egg Carrier.  
KNUCKLES:Good point.  
ITCHY:What shall we do now?  
KNUCKLES:We'll take these emeralds to Sonic. He'll know what to do. I'm going to ask for his  
advice and maybe find a reason whats wrong with the Master Emerald.

(Eevee nodded and turned around. His eyes went large and started to growl. Knuckles, Shane,  
Itchy and Tramp turned around to Eevee).

SHANE:Whats wrong with you, Eevee?

(Eevee pointed to a Egg-mobile that has crashed and nearby was Robotnik).

KNUCKLES:Eggman!

(Knuckles rushed over to Robotnik to only hear him mumbling).

ROBOTNIK:This... this is terrible! Chaos is...

(Robotnik fainted, leaving the others confused).

KNUCKLES:Is what!

(Near them, but never notice it, was the same blue puddle. A flash...)

AUGUST 1999. Day 7.  
LOCATION:Mystic Ruins. Main area. TIME:07.09am.

(Today, Sonic and the Freedom Fighters were having a day off, including Queen Aleena, Sir  
Charles, Lady Windimere and Farrel. Tails, Scamp and Angel weren't there because they went off  
for a search to find the Tornado 2. Rotor was worried).

ROTOR:Oh, dear.  
SONIC:Don't worry, Rotor. It was a risk.  
ROTOR:A stupid risk, Sonic! If Robotnik was known that we used the Chaos Emerald's power to  
use as a new fuel for the Tornado 2, we could be in big trouble!  
SONIA:But, if you weren't, we won't be able to get on the Egg Carrier anyway and won't be able  
to help Amy, Sally, Sasha and the girls.  
ROTOR:Yeah... your right.  
LADY:Theres one thing I want to know. How did Knuckles, Tramp, Shane and Itchy got on the Egg  
Carrier and what was their mission?  
CHARLIE:Yeah, and how did Jock and Trusty got on that ship with that fat cat, Big?  
SONIC:I sure they can explain. All I wanna know is wheres the 'Windy' plane.  
ANTOINE:In the sea. It slipped off the runway after it crashed. I found out becauze I found  
tyre tracks leading to the edge of the runway.  
MANIC:Bummer.

(Sonic laughed and turned to Aleena, who was holding a Poke-ball. Inside is Articuno).

SONIC:Hey, mom. Do ya think Eggman has learned his lesson?  
ALEENA:Of course, son. You can relax now. I wouldn't mind some time off as well.  
SONIC:All right! Haha!

(Sonic looked at Charlie and Sasha).

SONIC:So, when are you two are gonna start dating?  
CHARLIE:When you leave.  
SASHA:Tails, Scamp and Angel has been gone for quite some time right now. Do you think they'll  
be okay?  
SONIC:Of course. Nothings gonna happen now.  
VOICE:Sonic!

(Everyone turned around to see Tails, Scamp and Angel. They were out of breath).

SONIC:Hey there, you guys. Do you found the Tornado 2 yet?  
TAILS:Never mind about the Tornado 2, Sonic! Theres bigger problems!  
SONIC:Whats that?  
SCAMP:Its Angel Island! Its back! Its back on the ground!  
SONIC:What! Who blew it this time?  
TAILS:I dunno, but we better hurry!  
SONIC:Everyone, follow me!

AUGUST 1999. Day 7.  
LOCATION:Angel Island. Master Emerald Shrine. TIME:07.56am.

(Knuckles, Shane, Itchy, Tramp, Eevee and Robotnik were laying on the ground, all knocked-out.  
Sonic and the others arrived. When they saw the bodies, they were shocked. Everyone went  
everywhere to check if they are okay. Sonic, Tails, Sonia, Manic and Aleena were near Knuckles.  
The echidna slowly opened his eyes and saw them).

KNUCKLES:S-Sonic... uh... sorry...  
SONIC:Knuckles! And, and Eggman!  
CHARLIE:And a Eevee!  
SONIC:Guys, what happened here?  
KNUCKLES:He-he stoled my Chaos Emeralds!  
TAILS:Who did?

(Shane got up, helped by Ruby and Sasha).

SHANE:Its Chaos! Hes still alive!  
SONIC:What?

(Everyone was shocked hearing this news. Everyone was quiet till Robotnik groaned and got up  
from the floor).

ROBOTNIK:Argh! Hes not going to get away with this!

(Robotnik jumped into his Egg-mobile and drove off. Tramp got up with some help from Lady and  
Scamp and shouted).

TRAMP:Robotnik! Wait! You don't know what you are doing!

(Too late. Robotnik was gone. Sir Charles and Farrel helped Knuckles up. Charlie and Sannabelle  
helped Itchy up while Windimere held Eevee in her arms).

KNUCKLES:Sonic! Chaos is a very dangerous beast! If he gets that last Chaos Emerald, we are all  
done for!  
SONIC:No need to explain, Knuckles! Me and Tails will get on it! Tails!  
TAILS:Right!

(Then, the glowing orb appeared and fell onto Sonic).

SONIC:Wha...? Aw, ma...

? Day ?  
LOCATION:Ancient Emerald Altar. TIME?.?

(Sonic opened his eyes and saw he was back at the altar in the past. Flames were burning ever  
so brightly. Sonic awed the scenery).

SONIC:This place looks ever so familier! I knew it! Its not a dream after all!

(Sonic caught something nearby. A group of echidnas were standing near the altar. He hid behind  
a rock and listen on what was happening. Standing near and facing the pack of echidnas was  
Tikal and a small group of Chao! The leader of the echidna pack and Tikal's father, the Chief,  
was very angry).

CHIEF:Get out of our way!  
TIKAL:No way!  
CHIEF:Did you hear what I said?  
TIKAL:I won't obey!  
CHIEF:We need those 7 emeralds to give us total power! Its power to the people, and they are  
your people too, you know! We must have that emerald!  
TIKAL:Greed is our enemy! Once you have it, you always want more! Please don't do this, I beg  
of you!  
CHIEF:Bah! I never listen to the words of a child! Ready men?  
TIKAL:Father!  
CHIEF:Charge!

(The echidna warriors charged towards Tikal and the Chao. Tikal gasped).

TIKAL:Father, no!

(Everything was in slow motion. The echidna warriors knocked Tikal down as they passed by.  
They hitted every Chao in order to kill them. This cause a lot of ripples in the small moat  
around the altar. When the task of killing the Chao was done, the Chief stood in front of his  
men and pointed to the Master Emerald).

CHIEF:Good work, men! Now, lets get that Master Emerald and rule the world!

(The chief looked at the fallen body of his daughter).

CHIEF;I'm sorry, Tikal. But, it was only for your own good. Someday, you'll know that I done  
the right thing for our people.

(The Chief and the echidna warrios went up the altar and stood a few meters away from the  
Master Emerald).

CHIEF:Finally! Nothing is going to stop us now!

(Then, the 7 Chaos Emeralds hovered and circled the Master Emerald. It glowed and glowed. A  
blue puddle appeared and changed into Chaos! The Chief and his warriors frozed at the sight  
of Chaos).

CHIEF:Agh! Its a monster!

(Sonic came out of his hiding place and slowly made his way to Tikal, mumbling).

SONIC:I can't belive that jerk! Hurting his own daughter! I wonder whats going on up there?

(Sonic heard the Chief's voice from the altar. The Chief was in a panic).

CHIEF:What-what are you doing! Le-Leave us alone!  
SONIC:What the...?  
CHIEF:No! No! NO!

(A giant green flash from the altar appeared).

CHIEF:AAAAAAAAAArrrrrrrggggggggghhhhhhhh!

(When it died down, Sonic kneeled beside Tikal).

SONIC:Hey, are you all right?

(Tikal slowly opened her eyes and looked up to Sonic).

TIKAL:I-I think so. Oh my gosh!

(Sonic heard a roar from the altar).

TIKAL:No! No! No!

(Tikal quickly got up and ran up to the altar. Sonic followed her).

SONIC:Hey, wait up!

(Tikal stopped in front of the Master Emerald. Sonic stopped behind and noticed something  
strange in the altar).

SONIC:Hey, where are the bodies?

(Sonic looked at Tikal, who didn't noticed him. She was saying something).

TIKAL:The 7 servers are the 7 Chaos! Chaos is power, power inriched by the heart! The  
controller is the one that unifies the Chaos! Gasp Uhh... The 7 Emeralds can change our  
thoughts into power. If this emerald can control that power... Please, you must stop him!

(A giant green explosion and everything went black...)

AUGUST 1999. Day 7.  
LOCATION:Angel Island. Master Emerald Shrine. TIME:08.14am.

VOICE:Sonic... wake up!  
SONIC:Uh... huh?

(Sonic slowly opened his eyes to see Tails, Aleena, Manic and Sonia. He got up to see Charlie,  
Sasha, Sir Charles, Lady, Scamp and Angel where still there).

SONIC:Heh... I guess I was on a snooze cruise I guess!  
TAILS:Good thing your okay. You sort of conked out there.  
SONIC:Hey, aren't we missing a few friends?  
SIR CHARLES:They all went off to find the last Chaos Emeralds, Sonie.  
ANGEL:Yeah! Chaos has the 6 emeralds!  
TAILS:So, come on, Sonic! We got to get the last emerald!  
SONIC:Lead the way, kid!  
ALEENA:According to your adventure, its seems its still on board the Tornado 2.  
MANIC:We haven't found the Tornado 2 yet! Good thing to if Chaos hadsn't found it as well.  
ANGEL:We searched everywhere except one location. The jungle area of Mystic Ruins.  
SONIC:All right! Lets head to the jungle area and get that emerald!  
SONIA:Right!

AUGUST 1999. Day 7.  
LOCATION:Mystic Ruins. Jungle area. TIME:09.45am.

(At Big's hut... Jock and Trusty were sitting on the bank while Big was fishing from his bed.  
Froggy was swimming at the small pool, surround the hut).

JOCK:Och, couldn't get any worse than this? Huh?  
TRUSTY:You said it.

(They heard a rustle. They turned around to see Sonic, Tails, Sonia, Manic, Aleena, Charlie,  
Sasha, Sir Charles, Lady, Scamp and Angel running up to them).

LADY:Jock? Trusty?  
TRUSTY:Miss Lady?  
BIG:Hello, there.  
SCAMP:Hey, he looks like the guy we met in the Mystic Ruins.  
JOCK:Meet Big. Fat on the stomach, thin on the brains.

(Tails pointed to the Tornado 2, still there).

TAILS:Sonic! Look! Theres the Tornado 2!  
SONIC:Great! Lets get the Chaos Emerald and leave.

(Before anyone could make a move to get the red Chaos Emerald still being held in the nose  
of the Tornado 2, a giant whirlpool surrounded the Tornado 2 and disappeared. Sonic growled).

SONIC:No! Hes got the last emerald!

(Indeed, the red emerald was gone! Everyone, except Big, Jock and Trusty, were worried).

SCAMP:Oh no! We were too late!  
TAILS:Now what we are gonna do?  
SONIC:I don't know, Tails. I just don't know...

AUGUST 1999. Day 7.  
LOCATION:Station Square. Whole area. TIME:11.12am.

(The citizens of Station Square were having a wonderful time. Shopping, playing, relaxing, you  
name it all! But, in the sewers... something was rumbling, the water started to ripple wildly.  
A huge wave swept through the tunnels. Up above, the manhole covers was flipped up by thousands  
of gushing waters. Everyone screamed and run for cover as water started gushing out of  
buildings as well. It was only a matter of minutes as the entire town as in ruins. On building  
had its entire glass shattered and a monster was formed.. The same blue dragon-like monster  
on the mural of Lost World was formed... Chaos! Standing on a destroyed building was Sonic  
and the others. Not with them was Tails, Scamp, Knuckles, Tramp, Amy, Lady, Big and Jock.  
Sonic looked at Chaos and sneered).

SONIC:If I wasn't dreamin', that monster is a real menace!

(Then, they heard something in the distance. They turned around to see the Egg Carrier flying  
towards Chaos).

SONIC:Eggman!  
ALEENA:He must be after Chaos as well.

(Robotnik's voice was heard from the Egg Carrier by using loudspeakers).

ROBOTNIK:(Loudspeakers) This Egg Carrier 2 was made if something like this had happen. You have  
defied your own master, you stupid beast. Now, you must be destroyed at all costs.

(Chaos only responded to those threats by firing a deadly blast towards the Egg Carrier.  
The giant ship crashed into the water and a giant explosion appeared. Robotnik, still in his  
Egg-mobile, was blown away).

ROBOTNIK:Aghh!  
SONIC:I had enough! Who do you think you are anyway?

(The same small orb floated in front of Sonic).

SONIC:Oh, its you! The one... who sealed Chaos... in the Master Emerald! Tikal!

(The small orb changed into Tikal, making everyone else surprized).

SASHA:I don't belive! Its the same girl I saw in my dream.  
TIKAL:It was no dream. It was real. I teleported you from one location to another.  
My heart has always been with Chaos. In the past, hes been a kind and gentle creature.  
But now, my father gave him pain and anger. I had to seal him in order to protect the world.  
Now, hes free and hes going to do everything to destroy the world.

(The 7 Chaos Emeralds floated out of Perfect Chaos and flew everywhere. When the 7 emeralds  
landed, the colours went dull...)

TIKAL:Look, hes draining the energy from the emeralds. He must be sealed in the Master Emerald  
right now!  
SONIC:How can that help? He won't change what he feel inside, will it? His heart will remain in  
turmoil and his anger just won't vanish! He'll just be trapped FOREVER!  
TIKAL:But... what choice do we have...?  
VOICE:Hey, Sonic!

(Sonic turned around to see Amy, Lady and the 3 bird. The white male bird of E-101 Beta, the  
pink female bird of E-102 Gamma and the small green bird that Amy's new friend. Amy held the  
dull light blue Chaos Emerald towards Sonic. Big, Jock and Froggy appeared as well. Big held  
the the dull gold Chaos Emerald to Sonic. Everyone, except the arrivals, were confused. Then,  
Tails, holding a dull red Chaos Emerald, Scamp, Knuckles, holding the dull green, dark blue,  
purple and silver Chaos Emeralds, and Tramp arrived).

SONIC:Hey, whats going on?  
AMY:No time to ask, Sonic. Take it!  
BIG:Yeah, take it!  
TAILS:Hold your horses, you guys. Sonic, listen. The emerald has 2 powers! Negative and the  
real power! Chaos used the negative energy of the emeralds. Sonic, you should harness their  
REAL power!  
KNUCKLES:As much I hate to admit it, I think Tails is RIGHT about this!

(Sonic looked at Perfect Chaos silently then, turned back to his friends again).

SONIC:Lets do it!

(The people of Station Square, whom all were save by climbing on the top of standing buildings,  
started to chant Sonic's name. Sonic held the dull emeralds in his arms).

MANIC:Go SONIC! Yeah, Sonic!  
SCAMP:Sonic!  
MANIC:Sonic!  
CITIZENS:Sonic! Sonic! Sonic! Sonic! Sonic!  
TAILS:The negative energy is not the only way to power the emeralds. Our positive feelings can  
make them work! Our hearts together to combine an awesome power!  
SONIC:Here I go! I'm going into...

(Sonic started to hover as the emeralds went inside him. His blue fur changed into a golden  
yellow. His spines erect upwards as the power of the emeralds made it. Sonic opened his eyes  
to show his green eyes were now red!)

SONIC:...Super Sonic! Bring it on, Chaos!

(Super Sonic flew towards Perfect Chaos at full speed).

CHARLIE:This is our last chance to face him!  
SASHA:Ya got that right!  
ALEENA:The legend has come true! Now only Sonic is our last hope!

(Super Sonic flew towards Perfect Chaos at a fast pace of speed. He went into the monster's  
water body and zoomed upwards towards Chaos' brain! When he hitted it, KABAM! Perfect Chaos  
reformed himself and started to fire thousands and thousands of lasers. Super Sonic keeps on  
ducking them and made another hit on Perfect Chaos! The monster reformed himself again and  
used a giant water sprout from his mouth to try and hit Super Sonic. Again, the golden  
hedgehog ducked and made a super fast hit on the monster! Super Sonic gave Perfect Chaos 2  
more hits! The creature was really angry now! He fired small tornados, many lasers and  
a bigger water sprout. Super Sonic made a lot of attempts to miss them and succedded! He zoomed  
up Perfect Chaos' body and made a impact! Super Sonic landed and changed back into the  
original Sonic. The 7 dull emeralds fell out of Sonic and got their full colour back. He  
finally defeated Chaos. Everyone looked over to see Chaos standing on a small building, looking  
at small Chao. Tails smiled).

KNUCKLES:Chaos has changed. This time, it's better.  
TAILS:Yeah! Super Sonic must have made it nice again!

(Tikal hovered in front of Chaos and smiled).

TIKAL:These are the Chao you were protecting. They stayed alive for generations, living  
peacefully with humans and Mobians. (Looks up to Sonic and his friends) Thank you so much.

(A small glowed covered Tikal and Chaos and they were gone... Everyone was quite, till they  
watched Sonic chased the paniced Robotnik...)

AUGUST 1999. Day 10.  
LOCATION:Mystic Ruins. TIME:13.14pm.

(Sonic, Sonia, Manic, Tails, Rotor, Antoine, Amy, Bunnie, Sir Charles, Windimere, Farrel and  
Sally stood near the van. Facing them were Charlie, Sasha, Scamp, Angel, Lady, Tramp and the  
other Freedom Fighters).

SONIC:Well, I guess this is it. Everything is back to normal. Big is back livin' in his home..  
Knuckles and Eevee got the Angel Island back into the sky... and the vaction is over...  
so my mom and her Articuno are now off, somewhere around Mobius so Eggman won't be able to  
catch her.  
CHARLIE:It was nice meeting you, Sonic.  
SONIC:Same here, buddy.  
SASHA:Can't ya stay here a little more?  
MANIC:Wish we could but, we have to stop Robotnik from roboticizing more Mobians.  
TRAMP:When you come back for your holidays, Station Square will be back to normal and be good  
as new!  
SONIC:Glad to hear it!  
TAILS:We'll see you guys later!

(Sonic and the others waved to their friends and went inside the van. Charlie and the others  
waved as the 'SU' van drove away...)

CHARLIE:Goodbye, Sonic... Till we meet again...

ALEENA:So, the adventure finally comes to an end. I don't know when or where I'll meet my  
children again but, it'll be in the day we'll finally bring Robotnik down! I bid you goodnight  
till next time...

THE END!

Thats it! The story is over! Thank you for reading and stay tune when I right the sequel to  
this fantastic game! Ninetalesuk...


End file.
